La patética vida de una patética solterona
by Altea Kaur
Summary: Rose Weasley, una sanadora de 23 años con una vida amorosa desastrosa. Ella sólo quiere enamorarse, pero ya no está tan segura de lo que eso signifique.
1. Chapter 1

Esta será una historia de algunos capítulos, aún no sé bien de cuántos, pero no serán muy largos tampoco xD. Surgió de una plática agradable con una querida amiga luego de ver una peli de hombres estúpidos ¬¬ y, por supuesto, Bridget Jones xD.

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**La patética vida de una patética solterona.**

-Carajo, sólo espero no terminar como ella- lloriqueó Rose señalando con la cabeza a la pantalla de un viejo televisor muggle, donde una llorosa Bridget Jones cantaba desafinadamente.

-Coincido- suspiró Kate, la mejor amiga de Rose, con fastidio.

Rose era una sanadora de 23 años recién egresada de la Academia Mágica de Sanadores, que actualmente trabajaba para el equipo de Quidditch de los Chuddley Cannons. Y sí, como quizás ya habrán notado, su vida amorosa no iba viento en popa, porque… bueno, no había viento… ni popa…

No a muchos les sorprendía este hecho, ya que la chica no era de las mujeres que cuidaran mucho de su físico, con su largo cabello pelirrojo siempre enmarañado y unas gafas muy gruesas que siempre le daba un aspecto desaliñado. Lo único que podían rescatar de su imagen, eran sus hermosos ojos castaños, claro, de no ser porque siempre lucían cansados con esas enormes ojeras producto de largas horas de estudio; sí, pues a pesar de haber salido ya del colegio, si esta pelirroja no estudiaba, no se sentía completa.

Por otro lado, Kate era una brillante mujer de 24 años, de cabello castaño y ojos azules que podrían haberla hecho lucir como la sensación de todo lugar, de no ser por su baja autoestima debido a su problema de acné. Trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia como ayudante personal del Ministro, puesto importante a su corta edad.

Las dos mujeres eran mejores amigas desde su cuarto año en Hogwarts, pues las había unido el hecho de que ninguna de las dos tenía pareja para el baile de navidad y habían terminado encontrándose en las cocinas, contando la una a la otra sus desastrosas experiencias amorosas… algo que no había cambiado mucho hasta la fecha.

Con la atención puesta en la película, ambas bufaron y siguieron comiendo de su ya acostumbrado helado de licor, llorando y riendo con la película hasta que esta se acabó más o menos a las cinco de la tarde.

-Somos patéticas ¿lo sabes?- se lamentó Kate observando el fondo de su botecito de helado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Rose irónica- No lo somos por pasar todos los domingos en pijama viendo películas románticas y compadeciéndonos de nuestra patética soltería. Y a eso agrégale el hecho de que somos demasiado santurronas como para embriagarnos y comemos helado de licor que a lo más cerca que nos dejará de la inconsciencia que necesitamos es un coma diabético.

Su problema en realidad, era que tenían la cabeza demasiado llena de esa basura de amor romántico que las hacía esperar demasiado de los hombres y por consiguiente, fracasar en encuentros, citas y relaciones.

-¿Crees que todos los hombres sean igual de estúpidos?- preguntó Kate desilusionada.

Desgraciadamente, los novios que habían tenido habían resultado ser unos cerdos mujeriegos demasiado preocupados por su imagen.

-Me gustaría creer que algún día nuestro chico ideal llegará a nuestra puerta, pero hay que ser realistas- dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros, intentando creerse sus propias palabras.

-Yo no pienso estar con algún otro chico a menos de que esté segura que es mi alma gemela- refunfuñó Kate.

Rose soltó una carcajada que duró al menos un minuto, cuando la risa comenzaba a dimitir, dijo entre jadeos a una enfurruñada Kate:

-Si las almas gemelas existen, bailaré la conga en medio del atrio del Ministerio de Magia…

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y Kate fue a abrir. Rose sabía exactamente quiénes eran.

Cuando se habían graduado de Hogwarts, Albus Potter y ella habían hecho un pacto de que, al irse de casa de sus padres, vivirían cerca del otro para no perder contacto. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar departamentos frente al otro. Pero eso no era todo, Scorpius Malfoy vivía con él, pues aunque Albus ganaba más o menos bien en su trabajo como ayudante de editor de El Profeta, Scorpius a veces se las veía negras en su trabajo como jugador de los Chuddley Cannons, pues el presupuesto no era mucho. Así que ambos se dividían la renta de su departamento, al igual que Rose y Kate.

A pesar de llevar tiempo de tratar con Scorpius, Rose no era su amiga ni nada parecido, de hecho creía que era un tanto raro y callado; pero quizás era porque no lo conocía del todo, es decir, tomaban a veces juntos el metro, pues trabajaban donde mismo, pero no pasaba de un "Hola, ¿qué tal la vida con mi primo?"

-¿Estaban viendo Bridget Jones de nuevo?- preguntó Albus exasperado, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Rose.

-Déjalas en paz, Al- dijo Scorpius poniendo los ojos en blanco, al tiempo que iba a abrazar a Kate, su mejor amiga y ex novia.

-Hazle caso, Albie- dijo Rose con los ojos entornados-. Cuidado con lo que dices o tendrás que dormir con un ojo abierto por las noches.

-No de nuevo- Albus tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

-A fin de cuentas ¿cuál es tu problema con eso?- preguntó Kate irritada, con las manos en la cintura.

-Que hacen lo mismo todos los puñeteros fines de semana…

Rose y Kate se miraron. Esa conversación con los chicos se repetía todos los domingos, igual que su ritual con la película de Bridget Jones.

-¿A qué vinieron ahora?- preguntó Rose dejándose caer en el sofá y abrazando con cojín.

-Invitarlas al cine ¿quieren?- respondió Scorpius apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Encantador…- dijo Rose con sarcasmo-. Vienen a sacarnos de nuestra depresión colectiva…

-¿Vienen o qué?- gruñó Albus perdiendo la paciencia.

-Está bien… sólo porque tía Ginny me pidió que te cuidara después de la última vez que te fuiste de juerga…

-¡Tengo 23 años, por Merlín! No necesito que me cuiden.

Rose pudo ver cómo Scorpius rodaba los ojos como siempre, a Kate ir a su habitación a cambiarse en medio de un bufido y después sintió cómo Albus la cargaba cual saco de patatas hasta su habitación para obligarla a ponerse algo decente para salir.

-Espero que haya invitado a algunos de sus amigos- masculló Kate aferrándose a su abrigo en medio del frío viento de mediados de noviembre.

-¿Qué sólo piensan en eso?- se quejó Scorpius alzando las cejas-. Luego dicen que somos los hombres…

-No, los hombres sólo piensan en sexo- contradijo Kate.

-Nosotras pensamos en una relación- completó Rose tomando del brazo a su amiga en signo de apoyo.

-Vamos, Rosie- dijo Albus abrazándola por los hombros-. Ya sabemos que no has tenido nada de acción en unos meses, pero ya llegará el indicado… o quizás no.

Y mientras Rose perseguía a Albus por las calles cercanas al Caldero Chorreante, preparando su puño, vio a alguien que hizo que una gran sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro.

**Hola!**

**Sí, aquí les traigo una nueva locura que es un tanto… diferente a lo que he hecho hasta ahora, o al menos eso espero. **

**Muchas gracias a quienes siguen agregando mis historias a favoritos o alertas =D me alegran los días con eso. Amo recibir sus comentarios, me alientan a seguir escribiendo. **

**Por cierto, si pueden pasen por el fanfic de mi amiga Petite24 =D es una historia corta y linda ¡Te quiero hermanita!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Usar personas

Muchas gracias a **Julietaa **y**samfj**por sus hermosos comentarios y por corregirme un ligero error xD, a **Dominique Jackson** por su genial e incondicional review y a **Petite24**, mi linda hermanita. Este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes.

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación, lo demás es de J.K. Rowling.

**Usar personas**

-¡Astrid!- exclamó feliz, yendo a abrazar a la niña castaña de once años, que escapaba de la mano de su madre para ir a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Hola, Rosie!- saludó la niña emocionada, quien a pesar de su corta edad, era bastante lista y podía mantener conversaciones adultas.

-¡Astrid Malfoy!- gritó Scorpius cerca de ellas, corriendo a su encuentro- ¿No te ha dicho papá que nunca corras así por la calle y menos alejarte de mamá?

-No seas pesado, Scorp- refunfuñó la niña de brazos cruzados-. Estaba con Rose.

-Sí, pero…

Rose no se sorprendió de la actitud sobreprotectora de Scorpius con su hermanita menor, quien era la luz de sus ojos; sin embargo, le dio algo de curiosidad la mirada de tristeza y miedo que intentaba ocultar.

-Que lindo es verlos, chicos- saludó la señora Malfoy a todos, y dirigiéndole una mirada de circunstancias a su hijo, quien bajó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-íbamos al cine- contestó Kate sonriendo a la mujer, quien era casi como su segunda madre, porque ¿adivinen? Conocía a Scorpius desde los cinco años- ¿Quieren acompañarnos?

-Eres muy amable, cielo, pero mañana debo levantarme temprano y…

Scorpius soltó un bufido.

-¿Qué dijiste, jovencito?

-Nada, mamá- contestó Scorpius rápidamente. Rose se sentía fuera de lugar ¿Por qué rayos Scorpius se comportaba más raro de lo normal?

-¿Astrid puede acompañarnos?- preguntó Rose ilusionada.

-No lo sé…

-¡Por favor, mamá!- suplicó Astrid poniendo ojitos de cachorro-. Estaré con Scorpius, no me pasará nada…

Pero a Rose seguía sin convencerla la mirada de preocupación del amigo de su primo. Ella había conocido a Astrid una vez en casa de los Malfoy, cuando Scorpius había invitado a todos los primos Weasley a un pequeño campamento en un bosque cercano. La pequeña Astrid había insistido mucho en ir con ellos y había resultado ser hasta mejor compañía que el mismo Scorpius. Después comenzó a verla seguido en el estadio de Quidditch en el que Scorpius entrenaba, pues la niña era una aficionada al deporte y a veces iba a ver entrenar a su hermano, con lo que después se pasaba por su consultorio para charlar un rato.

Rose sabía de los labios de la propia Astrid, que creía que Albus era sexy, algo que le parecía tierno a ella pero que hacía que Scorpius se pusiera verde. Sí, quizás por eso se veía preocupado.

Pero era más que eso, pensó Rose dos horas y media después cuando salieron del cine. Scorpius miraba constantemente a todos lados, paranoico. Fue hasta que Albus le puso una mano en el hombro y le murmuró un par de palabras, que se calmó y siguió con sus comentarios sarcásticos de siempre.

-¿Irás a ver el entrenamiento de mañana, Astrid?- preguntó Rose a la niña, quien no había soltado la mano de su hermano.

Scorpius pareció sobresaltado con la pregunta y no la dejó contestar.

-Te llevaré a casa ahora, despídete- dijo Scorpius apresurado. Al parecer Astrid iba a replicar, pero Scorpius le dirigió una mirada amenazante.

Ni Rose ni Kate preguntaron nada al momento, pero una vez que se fue, ambas acribillaron a Albus a preguntas.

-Es cosa suya, algunos problemas en casa- dijo solamente en un tono que advertía que no respondería más.

El día siguiente Rose tenía que trabajar, por suerte nunca se aburría estando en su consultorio en el estadio, pues como la sanadora en jefe del equipo, tenía que estar en cada uno de los entrenamientos por si se presentaba una emergencia. También estaba Bere, una chica nueva que a Rose no le caía tan mal; claro, eso cuando no hablaba sobre los hermosos ojos grises de Scorpius, o su cuerpo de infarto, o "lo lindo que lucía cuando olvidaba afeitarse".

-Hola- dijo una voz jadeante y lenta en la puerta, Bere se había ido a almorzar, por lo que Rose se sobresaltó al ser interrumpida con el interminable papeleo que tenía atrasado.

-¡Por Merlín, Malfoy!- exclamó Rose yendo de inmediato hacia el rubio y obligándolo a recostarse en una camilla- ¿Qué rayos haces caminando en esta condición?

-El entrenamiento terminó, ya todos se fueron- dijo Scorpius con dificultad en medio de un horrible dolor de espalda y un brazo en una posición extraña-. Me castigaron poniéndome a guardar las bludgers- hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Rose le tocó el brazo. Está de más decir que una de ellas lo había golpeado con fuerza en el brazo, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

-Está roto- informó Rose, acto seguido, pronunció un hechizo con su varita y el brazo volvió a su posición original con un crujido que casi hizo gritar a Scorpius- ¿Por qué te castigaron?

-Estaba distraído- contestó Scorpius sin dejar su expresión de dolor- y me anotaron muchos tantos.

-Tendré que romper tu playera para no lastimarte más- dijo Rose sonrojándose un poco ante el hecho. Una cosa era ver a los otros jugadores semidesnudos cuando sanaba sus heridas, pero otra muy diferente era verlo a él, el exnovio de su mejor amiga y el mejor amigo de su primo favorito.

-Sólo procura no hacerme nada indecente- bromeó Scorpius, pero a juzgar por la mueca en su rostro, incluso reír le dolía.

-Te lo mereces- se burló Rose observando su espalda con detenimiento. Una vez que evaluó el resultado, fue hasta una vitrina y sacó un ungüento mágico que comenzó a administrarle con cuidado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Rose sin poderlo evitar. Él estaba más callado que de costumbre, además no le había pasado por alto la misma tristeza que sus ojos expresaban desde el día anterior.

-Sí, gracias, ya no me duele- dijo Scorpius incorporándose rápidamente, como si de esa manera pudiera evitar la pregunta.

Rose asintió y no comentó nada más. No era su asunto, de todos modos.

Después de ese día, todo volvió a la normalidad. Kate y ella se lamentaban de sus vidas amorosas, Albus salía de vez en cuando con alguna que otra chica y Scorpius salía con su novia de diez meses, Adele.

Desafortunadamente, esa normalidad se fue al caño un viernes por la noche de principios de diciembre, cuando una molesta Kate entró al departamento dando un portazo, enfadada.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Rose sorprendida. Generalmente su amiga era muy tranquila.

-Mañana era mi primera cita en este mes- gruñó furiosa-. Y ahora la tendré que cancelar porque a los idiotas del Ministerio (sin ofender a tu familia) se les ocurrió que una reunión de Ministros de una semana en París ayudaría a la unión entre países y no sé qué tanto; y sí, tengo que ir.

-Deberías estar feliz- dijo Rose alzando las cejas-. Es mejor estar en París disfrutando de un buen paseo a pasarte la noche llorando por una cita que seguro iba a terminar en desastre, ya sabes que ese Finnigan no es de fiar.

-Sí, pero aún así…

Una vez que Kate se hubo encerrado en su habitación para hacer su equipaje, Rose siguió comiendo lo que quedaba de sus cereales. Después le daría su acostumbrada visita a Albus para ver qué tal había ido su día y podría irse a dormir.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que su primo no estaba.

-Dijo que tenía mucho trabajo, no creo que regrese pronto- explicó Scorpius amablemente. Rose no insistió y fue directamente a dormir.

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó, el departamento estaba en silencio, señal de que Kate ya se había marchado. Se desperezó y luego fue a hacerse el desayuno, que consistió en un poco de fruta y panecillos.

Aburrida de tanto silencio, Rose decidió que lo mejor sería ir a dar un paseo a un parque que no estaba tan lejos. Cuando recién se habían mudado, Kate y Rose iban todos los viernes con la excusa de hacer ejercicio, pero en realidad se dedicaban a observar pervertidamente a los hombres que de hecho sí se ejercitaban.

Rose se puso algo abrigador, tomó sus llaves y un poco de dinero y salió del departamento.

-Hola, Scorpius- saludó Rose al muchacho, quien acababa de salir también.

-Hola- saludó él sorprendido de verla allí- ¿No es muy temprano para que estés levantada?

-Muy gracioso- dijo Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque tampoco le extrañaba que se lo dijera, pues no era una persona mañanera y todos lo sabían. Caminaron juntos hasta el ascensor y, una vez dentro, Rose preguntó- ¿Y a dónde vas tú a esta hora?

-Iré a ver a Adele- contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me alegro por ti, ¿sabes?- comentó Rose con una triste sonrisa- Eres el único de los cuatro que tiene una relación seria y te ves muy feliz con ella.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para que pudieran bajar, cuando lo hicieron, Scorpius se detuvo y la vio a los ojos. Rose tembló un poco ante su mirada de ojos grises.

-Dejen de esforzarse tanto y sean ustedes mismas- aconsejó, parecía que llevaba tiempo queriendo decirlo-. A los hombres no nos gusta sentirnos usados.

-¿Usados?- preguntó Rose frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Sí, eso es lo que muchas hacen ¿sabes? Quieren su propio cuento de hadas y usan a un hombre del que quizás no están enamoradas para sentirse queridas.

A pesar de que no lo había dicho con mala intención, Rose pensó que sí y se puso roja de furia.

-Adiós, Malfoy- espetó marchándose con las manos hechas puño y rubor en las mejillas. Él no hizo el intento por detenerla. Y que bueno que no lo hizo, o se habría hecho ganador de un hechizo _mocomurciélago._

Rose caminaba sola hacia una fuente en una plaza agradable en el Londres muggle. Era su lugar favorito para pensar, pues mientras veía a las personas reunirse con sus amigos o parejas en alguno de los cafés de por allí, comenzaba a idear historias sobre lo linda que sería su vida si tan sólo tuviera a alguien a su lado, alguien en quien podría confiar pasara lo que pasara, que la abrazara de manera amorosa cuando llegara a casa, que la hiciera reír y que se llevara bien con sus amigos ¿Era eso mucho pedir?

Suspiró agotada.

Estaba harta de buscar, harta de hacerse ilusiones, harta de… de toda la situación social que decía que para ser feliz debías tener un buen empleo, casarte y tener hijos. Amaba su trabajo, claro, pero no sabía si podría seguir creyendo en el amor.

¿Sería cierto lo que había dicho Scorpius? ¿De verdad usaba a los hombres en un intento de sentirse amada? ¿Se esforzaba demasiado? Bufó enojada consigo misma y decidió que ese sería el último día en que se lamentara por su soltería. Viviría al máximo cada día y dejaría de… usar personas.

Pero antes…

Un último fin de semana viendo películas románticas y comiendo helado de diferentes sabores de licor no le harían daño a nadie.

Ese sería su último día como una patética solterona, que era más patética al lamentarse por eso teniendo sólo 23 años.

Cuando regresó a su departamento tres horas después, soltó un grito de sorpresa y miedo.

**Hola!**

**Espero les haya gustado. Espero no tardar para subir el siguiente, eso depende de sus comentarios… la la la vamos! Comentar es gratis y rápido y me hacen la vida más feliz =D **

**El consejo de Scorpius lo saqué de una conferencia a la que me obligaron a ir en la preparatoria que de hecho terminó gustándome xD**

**Que tengan una excelente semana!**


	3. Último día

**Para petite24, samfj, Letida, revoltosa 2.0, Julietaa, Dominique Jackson, NatWizard y LuGrint. Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews =D **

**Y FELICIDADES a NatWizard por su cumpleaños, que es este sábado. **

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Último día. **

Scorpius estaba sentado con la cara entre las rodillas, recargado en la puerta del departamento que compartía con Albus. Olvidando que estaba molesta con él, Rose se arrodilló a su lado y lo sacudió por el hombro, exclamando histéricamente:

-¡Scorpius! ¿Estás bien?

Él la miró, sobresaltado. Se veía agotado, casi tanto como ella, y triste, muy triste.

-Sí, perdón, no quería asustarte- contestó Scorpius lentamente, como si le costara hablar después de mucho tiempo en silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, entonces?- preguntó Rose extrañada, sentándose a su lado.

Scorpius abrió la boca un par de veces, pero ningún sonido salía de ella, era como si le costara mucho trabajo contestar.

-Adele y yo terminamos- confesó con la vista en el suelo.

Rose se quedó helada. Habría jurado que esos dos iban directo al altar.

-¿Qué pasó?- Rose no quería ser entrometida, pero las palabras del rubio el habían hecho creer que en definitiva iba a mandar al amor al carajo. Si Scorpius había fracasado, eso la dejaba a ella con cero esperanzas.

-Teníamos problemas desde hace tiempo- explicó, aunque parecía reacio a desahogarse con ella-. Decidimos que era lo mejor.

Rose suspiró frustrada. Después tuvo una idea.

-¿Me acompañas en mi último día como solterona patética?- preguntó, señalando el helado que yacía junto a ella en una bolsa de plástico-. Puede ser un patético comienzo como soltero… pero creo que podría animarte.

Rose pudo jurar que Scorpius sonrió con tristeza antes de seguirla al interior de su departamento.

-Falta algo- murmuró Rose yendo de un lado al otro.

Ya estaban el helado, los chocolates, las galletas, la película, los pañuelos desechables por si había lágrimas de por medio… ¿qué más faltaba? ¡Pijama!

-No puede ser día de patéticos solterones sin tener la pijama puesta- dijo Rose con las manos en la cintura, observándolo críticamente-. Ve a cambiarte.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco, pero la obedeció. Rose aprovechó para ir a cambiarse ella misma. Dos minutos más tarde, Scorpius llegó vistiendo un viejo pijama color verde.

Una vez reunidos en la sala, Rose le tendió el helado de whiskey y una cuchara y se sentaron en el sillón para ver el Diario de Bridget Jones.

-Típico- bufó Rose como siempre que veía la parte en que Bridget era engañada por su jefe.

-Sí, pero ella lo usaba para sentirse menos sola- recordó Scorpius.

-Pero eso no le da el derecho de acostarse con otra- gruñó Rose.

Scorpius se estremeció y dejó el helado a un lado. Rose se sorprendió, pero al momento entendió y apagó el televisor.

-Puedes contarme ¿sabes?- dijo Rose con tacto. Albus no estaba, y ella se sentía como la responsable de Scorpius. Algo dentro de ella le decía que debía hacer lo que su primo hubiera hecho por él en las circunstancias en las que estaba; sentía que debía ayudarlo de alguna manera.

-Me engañó- confesó Scorpius luego de un largo rato-. Yo ya lo sabía, desde hace algunas semanas, sólo que yo me lo negaba a mí mismo. Hoy se sinceró conmigo, hablamos un rato y me di cuenta de que en realidad nosotros no habríamos funcionado, así que la dejé.

Rose lo abrazó por los hombros con algo de torpeza. Sabía lo que se sentía que alguien la engañara, y no era algo lindo, sobre todo si no tenía a nadie para apoyarla. Scorpius se dejó abrazar por un buen rato. Al principio fue incómodo, pero después se sintió como algo normal. Poco después, Scorpius estaba acostado con la cabeza en el regazo de la pelirroja mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello al tiempo que terminaban de ver la película… o algo así…

Rose no podía parar de pensar… era tan patético que nunca hubiera tenido un momento así de íntimo con nadie, con los sentimientos a flor de piel y dispuestos a hablar de todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Lo peor era que, ahora que lo tenía, estaba no con el chico de sus sueños, sino con el mejor amigo de su primo, alguien que acababa de romper con su novia y necesitaba cariño.

Una vez que hubieron terminado de ver la película y estaban propiamente sentados en el sofá, se miraron a los ojos. A Rose siempre le había sorprendido lo fácil que era sostenerle la mirada.

-Vas a estar bien- aseguró Rose con una sonrisa, a pesar de que esas palabras se las decía a ella misma.

-Eso espero- dijo Scorpius con tristeza.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamó Rose exasperada- ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque a partir de mañana tú y yo saldremos a olvidarnos de nuestras penas…

-¿Y por qué no hoy?

-Porque hoy es el último día como solteros patéticos- razonó Rose con obviedad.

Y sin querer, Scorpius rió por primera vez ese día.

Más tarde pidieron unas pizzas y siguieron charlando. Rose descubrió más sobre él de lo que habría pensado saber durante todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, pero sentía que aún escondía más. Fue una tarde informativa y llena de risas… sí, risas en ese día tan desolador ¿quién lo habría dicho?

-Siento mucho lo que te dije esta mañana- dijo Scorpius cuando ya era entrada la noche.

-Tenías razón- Rose ya no estaba para nada molesta, sin embargo, había adoptado las palabras de Scorpius, sobre no usar a las personas, como su nueva filosofía.

-Pero nunca debí decírtelo de esa manera, igual lo siento.

Rose se quedó en silencio un momento y luego dijo:

-De hecho lo que me dijiste fue de mucha ayuda, creo que necesitaba una perspectiva de alguien que no me conociera tanto. Albus se dio por vencido conmigo desde hace mucho… así que ¿algún otro consejo para dejar de ser patética?

Scorpius rió nuevamente.

-¿De verdad quieres consejos de amor de alguien a quien engañaron?

Rose lo miró, expectante.

-Bien- bufó Scorpius y se acomodó mejor en el sofá para poder verla bien-. Primero dejaré claro un asunto: yo no creo en eso del "amor a primera vista" ni ninguna de esas cursilerías, no es lo que sucede en la vida real, donde conoces a alguien y te enamoras poco a poco, y quizás sólo sea para superar la "separatidad" de la que habla Fromm (1)… en fin.

"Sólo no parezcas muy desesperada, haz tu vida de manera normal y… lo principal es centrarte en ti primero, conócete, busca qué te gusta, encuentra algo que realmente te apasione, sal un poco más, ponte nuevas metas. No hay nada más atractivo para un hombre que una mujer que sabe lo que quiere. No caigas en eso de "hazte la difícil", porque en cuanto se nos acaba el encanto del reto que representa conquistar a la chica, nos hacemos la pregunta de ¿y ahora qué? Por supuesto que… tampoco te le lances a los brazos. Deja que lo más atractivo de ti sea tu personalidad (2). Conócelo primero y así te ahorrarás muchos problemas.

Rose se grabó todas y cada una de las palabras de Scorpius ¡al fin alguien que le daba consejos sinceros!

Al ver que Rose no decía nada (porque como ustedes sabrán, estaba en medio de una reflexión en la que involucraba pensar que todo lo que Scorpius le había dicho que no hiciera, efectivamente lo había hecho muchas veces antes), Scorpius se puso en pie y comenzó a limpiar todo el desorden que había provocado estar todo el día engullendo comida chatarra. Al poco rato, Rose lo ayudó.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Rose alzando las cejas cuando él se encaminaba a su departamento.

-A dormir- se extrañó Scorpius.

Rose rió y, acto seguido, hizo una floritura con su varita y el sillón se convirtió en una cómoda cama.

-Lo siento, no puedo dejarte solo hoy con tu tristeza, es una costumbre de familia, así que te quedas aquí.

-Pero vivo enfrente- rió Scorpius, aunque se veía un poco aterrado.

-Es casi lo mismo, entonces. No te estoy haciendo una propuesta indecorosa- Rose rodó los ojos y rió junto con él-. Buenas noches, Scorpius- se despidió Rose yendo a su habitación.

-¡Rose!- la llamó Scorpius antes de que esta cerrara la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias… por todo.

Rose sólo le sonrió y cerró la puerta de su habitación para poder dormir. Sí, Rose no sólo era una persona un poco obsesionada, también era una muy buena amiga.

Pronto todo cambió para bien.

Esa semana en que Kate estuvo fuera, Rose tuvo la oportunidad de redescubrirse. Tuvo tiempo de pensar en quién era realmente y en lo que quería. Incluso comenzó a cuidar un poco más su aspecto. Su autoestima subió y comenzó a sentirse más fuerte e independiente que nunca. Tiró a la basura su etiqueta de "patética solterona" que llevaba en la frente y al fin pudo disfrutar su vida… o al menos eso decía ella, porque todos sabemos que no se pueden hacer cambios radicales de un día para otro.

En las mañanas se iba con Scorpius al trabajo y a veces platicaban en la hora del almuerzo acompañados por Astrid, quien no paraba de recordarles que ya faltaba poco para que fuera a Hogwarts.

Ciertamente, la vida de Rose había dado un giro monumental en esos siete días. Lo más sorprendente de todo fue el comienzo de su amistad con Scorpius, quien a pesar de sus comentarios sarcásticos o sus prolongados silencios, sin mencionar el cómo sobreprotegía a su hermanita, era una buena persona.

Y de pronto, todo se vino abajo cuando Rose descubrió algo que nunca se habría imaginado, y seguramente ustedes tampoco… ¿o quizás sí?

**1) En su libro de El arte de amar, Erich Fromm habla sobre la "separatidad" que sienten los humanos al darse cuenta de que en realidad están solos y por este motivo siempre están buscando alguien que llene ese vacío. **

**2) Esos consejos no me los saqué de la manga ni nada por el estilo xD no soy muy buena para eso de las relaciones sentimentales, así que tuve que acudir a los consejos maravillosos de Matthew Hussey de "Get the guy". No sé si funcionen, pero son muy motivadores. **

**Hola! **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo =D mil gracias por sus hermosísimos comentarios y observaciones que siempre son bienvenidos. Yo calculo que quedan unos dos o tres capítulos más, nunca fue mi intención que fuera un fic largo, de hecho si se fijan son capítulos muy cortitos hehe les digo para que se vayan previniendo. **

**Por favor, sigan comentando, eso hace que publique más rápido muajaja**

**Sólo una última cosita… ¿soy la única que espera ansiosa la actualización de Preferencia Personal? Ahhhhh es q en serio AMO esa historia. **

**Cof cof bien, me salí de tema. **

**Nos leemos! **


	4. Quemen el sillón

**Para mi hermanita Petite24, perdona por aventarte por las escaleras, espero no te queden secuelas. Fue sólo para ayudarte a bajar, recuerda. **

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Quemen el sillón. **

Rose estaba feliz, simplemente feliz ese día. Todo le había salido bien. En la mañana había disfrutado de un suculento desayuno calientito y una taza humeante de su café preferido; había llegado a tiempo a su trabajo, platicado un rato con Astrid (quien era buena para contar historias vergonzosas de Scorpius), salido temprano del trabajo con su rubio amigo y charlado un rato de nimiedades… y todo iba bien, hasta que abrió la puerta de su departamento.

La sonrisa se le borró de la cara y se puso pálida. Sólo los dos gritos que escuchó fueron suficientes para hacerla reaccionar. Cerró la puerta de un portazo e intentó tomar aire varias veces, pero parecía que este se negaba a llegar a sus pulmones.

-¿Rose?- Scorpius, quien acababa de salir de su departamento al oír los gritos, la zarandeaba para que respondiera, pero ella sentía que los músculos no le respondían. Cuando al fin pudo abrir la boca para decir algo, la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella aparecieron Kate y Albus, quienes tenían la ropa desacomodada por habérsela puesto deprisa… ¿pueden imaginar ahora qué vio Rose?

-Rose, no es lo que piensas- comenzó Albus en tono tranquilizador, apurado.

La cara de Scorpius era todo un poema, no sabría decirse si estaba enojado o decepcionado de su mejor amigo. Pero Rose… ella era otro cuento.

-¡Son unos asquerosos inconscientes!- les gritó a todo pulmón, a pesar de las señas desesperadas de Kate para que bajara la voz- ¡En mi sofá! ¡MI SOFÁ! Me vale un pepino si se quieren acostar, pero ¡Merlín! Vivo aquí ¿sabían? Mínimo en su cuarto…

Dicho esto, se fue a toda prisa, dejándolos desconcertados.

Una vez sola, Rose comenzó a reír como loca. Tan fuerte que los que pasaban por el parque la miraban con miedo.

-¿Oficialmente te volviste loca?

El comentario de Scorpius sólo la hizo reír más fuerte. Sí, él la había seguido después de darles a sus amigos una de sus miradas de "carajo, esto amerita una charla, pero no tengo tiempo para eso"

Cuando la risa de Rose se hizo casi inexistente, Scorpius preguntó:

-¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso quedaste trastornada?

Rose negó con la cabeza, aún sonriendo, pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

-No lo creo. No es la primera vez que atrapo a Kate en situaciones… comprometedoras ¡Pero… es Albus! Fue perturbador… además no volveré a ver ese sofá de la misma manera…

-¿Y estás triste solamente porque no volverás a sentarte en ese sofá?- preguntó Scorpius de brazos cruzados, el tono de sarcasmo evidente le hizo ver a Rose que había adivinado sus pensamientos. Por si no lo había mencionado ya, una cualidad que lo volvía "raro" a palabras de Rose, era su sentido de percibir situaciones o sentimientos que nadie más veía o trataba de ocultar.

Rose soltó un bufido y se dejó caer en una banca de madera helada.

-¿Llevamos siete días siendo amigos y ya sabes más de mí que yo misma?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, esperando la respuesta.

-Me alegro por ellos, de verdad que sí… o al menos eso diré si confirmo que entre ellos hay algo más que sólo sexo- Scorpius asintió, comprensivo-. Pero aún si son el uno para el otro y la cosa no resulta bien… no quiero tener que elegir entre mi primo y amigo de toda la vida y mi mejor amiga ¿entiendes?

-Creo que en eso estamos en la misma situación- Scorpius rió para aligerar la tensión, Rose se sonrojó de vergüenza, pues mientras ella se comportaba como psicópata, Scorpius, quien estaba casi en la misma situación, mantenía la cabeza fría-. Pero ambos sabemos que Albus es un chico centrado y serio, no suele meterse con alguien a quien no quiera. Además… ¿esto no es porque ahora eres soltera y Kate ya no, o sí?

Rose se puso más roja, dando de esa manera su respuesta. Scorpius sólo rió más y la acompañó de regreso a casa, donde una historia los esperaba.

Cuando regresaron, encontraron a Kate y Albus en el departamento del segundo, estaban ya bien vestidos y rojos de vergüenza.

-¿Tienen alguna explicación razonable por haberle causado a Rose un trauma de por vida?- Scorpius fue el que rompió el hielo, al parecer le divertía la situación.

-Lo sentimos, no queríamos que se enteraran así- Albus fue el que habló, tomando la mano de Kate para infundirle fuerzas, algo que, muy en sus adentros, Rose envidió ¿por qué no podía tener a alguien así con ella? Lo único que había a su lado en ese momento era un rubio sarcástico que aún no superaba el rompimiento con su novia.

-Créeme que de entre nosotros, soy la que menos quería enterarse así- bromeó Rose, pues consideraba que ya habían sufrido lo suficiente.

-Rose…- comenzó Kate con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Les parece si nos sentamos y nos cuentan cómo fue que pasó esto?- sugirió Scorpius señalando las manos entrelazadas de Albus y Kate.

-¿Y bien?- la verdad era que Rose se moría de ganas por saber cómo era que su amiga y su primo habían terminado juntos, pues si mal no recordaba, Kate le había dicho que no pensaba estar con alguien que no fuera su alma gemela.

-¿Recuerdas que estuve en París esta semana por el asunto de las reuniones de Ministros?- preguntó Kate ruborizada, Rose asintió.

-A mí me enviaron para hacer un reportaje de todo el asunto porque no había nadie más disponible- siguió Albus.

Rose se golpeó mentalmente ¿De verdad era tan mala prima como para no haber notado la ausencia de su primo favorito, a quien ella juraba que conocía más que a ella misma, por una semana entera? Intentó justificarse a sí misma diciéndose que había estado concentrada en sí misma, pero no dio resultado. Scorpius rió bajito, obviamente él se había dado cuenta del descuido de la pelirroja, pero Rose alcanzó a escucharlo y le dio un codazo para que no dijera nada a Albus.

-Resulta que estábamos hospedados en el mismo hotel- continuó Kate, Rose no pudo evitar notar la sonrisa de enamorada idiota de su amiga-. Y el primer día nos encontramos y decidimos dar un paseo cuando las reuniones terminaran…

_ -¿Lista?- preguntó Albus animadamente a Kate, quien acababa de salir de la sala de juntas con cara de indignación. _

_ -No puedo creer que haya ministros que se nieguen a aligerar un poco el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto para ayudar a los niños _muggles_ que sufren de maltrato- bufó Kate como respuesta. _

_Albus rió divertido. _

_ -Después podrás darme un informe completo sobre lo que hablaron en la sala, seguramente tú podrás decirme más para mi reportaje que lo que dicen las secretarias chismosas del Ministerio de Magia francés- dijo Albus de buen humor, Kate rió junto con él. _

_ -No tan rápido, Potter ¿sabes que podrían despedirme por hacer eso? Confórmate con lo que Kingsley quiera que sepas. _

_ -Da lo mismo, de cualquier manera no se publicará todo… y mi padre me dirá todo lo que sucedió…_

_ -¡No es justo! Eres el hijo de Harry Potter y todo el mundo te adula…_

_ -Estás entrando en terreno peligroso, preciosa…- amenazó Albus en juego, algo muy común entre ellos dos. _

_ -Qué miedo…_

_Fue bastante ridículo ver a un periodista perseguir a una mujer del Ministerio por la calle cerca del Ministerio francés, pero a Kate y Albus no les importó, se estaban divirtiendo como nunca después de un cansado día laboral en el que apenas habían comido._

_ -¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Albus agitado por la carrera. _

_ -Mucha- contestó Kate y señaló un pequeño restaurante cerca de allí-. Vamos ¿quieres?_

_Albus asintió y la siguió hasta el lugar y entraron. En cuanto pusieron un pie en el interior, se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba mal. El lugar estaba casi a oscuras, iluminado sólo por las velas encendidas en cada una de las mesas, donde parejas de enamorados hablaban melosamente. Kate y Albus se sonrojaron furiosamente, sin embargo se miraron sonriendo burlonamente y salieron enseguida, antes de que el camarero tuviera tiempo de preguntarles si querían una mesa. _

_Ambos soltaron una carcajada. _

_ -Ahora veo que me querías embaucar- dijo Albus burlonamente una vez que se pusieron en marcha hacia un restaurante un poco más elegante sin pinta de ser sólo para parejas acarameladas. _

_ -Eso quisieras, Potter- contradijo Kate de la misma manera. _

_Tiempo después, con sus copas de vino ya vacías y saciados de una suculenta comida, los dos reían fuertemente por su amena charla, que había hecho que el tiempo se les fuera volando. _

_ -Es divertido hablar contigo sin los otros dos molestando- comentó Albus cuando le ayudaba a ponerse su abrigo. _

_ -¿Insinúas que no soy divertida cuando hay más personas?_

_ -No, digo que es interesante habar contigo, sólo contigo._

_El comentario hizo sonrojar a Kate, quien de inmediato comenzó a hacer conjeturas, como cada vez que un chico le hacía un comentario por el estilo. Pero se detuvo casi de inmediato. Él era diferente, era… Albus. Lo conocía desde que conocía a Rose, y no era que nunca hubiera fantaseado con él antes, simplemente estaba mal… ella no podía pensar en él de otra manera que no fuera el primo de su mejor amiga. _

_Kate no contestó al comentario, sólo le sonrió cálidamente y lo instó a salir del restaurante, pues ya era tarde y al día siguiente trabajarían. _

_ -_… y pues eso fue lo que hicimos todas las noches, íbamos a cenar y después dábamos un paseo_- _dijo Albus.

-Después, el último día… ayer- Kate rió, como no pudiendo creer todo lo que había sucedido en tan sólo una semana-. Platicamos y nos dimos cuenta de que… toda la semana lo único que esperábamos con ansias era vernos por las noches, porque de verdad nos gusta estar juntos. Es… no sé cómo explicarlo…

-No es sólo sexo- aclaró Albus abrazando a Kate por los hombros.

Rose asintió, era sólo eso lo que la preocupaba.

-Para no hacer larga la historia- Albus se veía nervioso, no podía ver a Rose a los ojos-. Nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos sido unos idiotas que estaban enamorados del otro desde mucho tiempo atrás y ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta.

-¿Qué tanto tiempo atrás?- preguntó Rose.

-Hogwarts- confesó Albus sonrojado-. Ella me atraía, pero pues… Scorpius era su exnovio y tu amiga, así que todo me parecía muy confuso.

-AÚN es mi exnovia y la amiga de Rose- recordó Scorpius con seriedad y ellos se pusieron pálidos. Al ver sus expresiones, Scorpius soltó una carcajada-. Y yo no tengo problema con eso- los dos dieron un respiro de alivio.

-Entonces ustedes… ¿de verdad se quieren?

-Por supuesto- dijo Albus con voz segura, despejando todas las dudas de Rose-. Hoy mismo cuando regresamos a Inglaterra le pedí a Kate que fuera mi novia, así que oficialmente estamos saliendo.

-¿Tú qué opinas?- preguntó Kate a Scorpius como pidiéndole su apoyo.

-Que si este idiota te hace daño yo mismo le rompo la cara- dijo el rubio con tranquilidad.

-¿Rose…?

-Sólo háganme un favor…- Rose no podía estar enojada después de esa linda historia- quemen el sillón…

Esa noche en su cama, después de una amena cena en la que Scorpius y Rose hacían sonrojar a la nueva pareja con sus comentarios insinuadores, Rose comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas con rapidez debido a su posición boca arriba.

Al principio no sabía por qué lloraba, pero cuando se percató de la horrible sensación de vacío en su estómago se dio cuenta de algo: estaba sola. Por más que tuviera a sus amigos con ella o a su familia, siempre le había hecho falta esa pequeña parte que sabía que sólo el amor de un chico podía llenar. Y ahora que Kate, su eterna compañera de desamores, ya estaba con alguien, se sentía sola. Pero ese era el otro punto: no quería estar con alguien sólo para no sentirse así, no volvería a usar a nadie.

¿Qué haría ahora?

**Hola! Pensaba subir el capítulo hasta después, cuando ya llevara el otro más avanzado peeero… qué rayos! Sus lindos reviews hicieron esto posible hahaha muchas gracias a todas. **

**No sé cuánto tarde el siguiente o los que siguen, porque una semana atareada me espera. De cualquier manera ya tengo toda la idea y puede que se lleven un par de sorpresas más en los capítulos venideros.**

**Gracias a **Petite24, Kero Weasley, Lucy, LuGrint, samfj, Julietaa y Letida **por sus reviews, de verdad que me alegran el día! Anímense a comentar todos los que no lo hacen xD es genial saber lo que opinan y yo siempre contesto sus comentarios, así que es aún más divertido!**

**Por cierto, espero no se haya asustado con la dedicatoria del capítulo haha fue una situación un tanto graciosa (sí, Xime, ya sé que para ti no tanto) que culminó en una exageración jiji el chiste es que nadie salió herido. Te quiero hermanita! **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Pacto

Dedicado a mi linda hermanita **Petite24**, a mi hermanita virtual **Dominique Jackson**, a **samfj**, a **Julietaa y su gatito xD**, a **FeRdYyY**, y a **Letida**, por sus genialísimos comentarios del capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias, chicas, adoro leerlas xD

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Pacto. **

Al día siguiente cuando se despertó, ya era tarde. Eran alrededor de las once, pero Rose se negaba a dejar sus calientitas cobijas por el frío que podía sentirse en el departamento. Cuando su estómago comenzó a exigir algo de alimento, Rose salió a regañadientes de su lecho y se puso su bata favorita, que era la que regularmente usaba en invierno, junto con unas pantuflas gigantes en forma de perrito que Albus le había regalado la navidad anterior. Acababa de salir de su habitación cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

Arrastrando los pies y con los ojos aún entrecerrados, Rose fue a abrir, llevándose una sorpresa al encontrarse a un ojeroso Scorpius que le sonreía como en disculpa, señalando dos pesadas bolsas de plástico que llevaba en sus manos. Como iba vestido bien abrigado, Rose supuso que acababa de regresar de comprar ese desayuno poco saludable y lleno de carbohidratos.

-¿Se te antoja otro día de patéticos solterones cuyos amigos abandonaron desde temprano para ir a quién sabe dónde?

Rose se encogió de hombros y lo siguió hasta su departamento. Las palabras de Scorpius, así como su presencia, le habían recordado por qué se sentía tan triste.

No se dijeron nada, porque ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para exteriorizar lo solos que se sentían en ese momento. Simplemente se sentaron al lado del otro en el sofá. Rose adivinó pronto que, debido a que el sillón en el que había sorprendido a Albus y Kate aún no había sido carbonizado, Scorpius no quería crear una atmósfera incómoda y por eso ahora fue el turno de que la reunión de patéticos solterones fuera en su departamento.

Como las películas que Scorpius tenía en su habitación eran muy pocas y la mayoría era de casos raros de asesinatos y personas trastornadas mentalmente, decidieron ver alguna que pasaran en la tele. Para su fortuna, una que ninguno había visto llamada "My girl*" acababa de comenzar. No podía ser mala si había niños en ella, habían pensado… al menos no hasta que el niño moría por picaduras de abeja.

Mientras Rose lloraba a mares abrazando sus rodillas, Scorpius sólo parecía analizarlo todo.

-Es tan triste…- decía Rose con la voz entrecortada.

-Bastante- opinó Scorpius, aunque tenía una extraña mueca en la cara y se rascaba la barbilla.

-No pareces triste…

-No, digo que es triste que hagan una película de niños promiscuos.

Rose no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada. No podía parar de reír y pronto contagió a Scorpius. Ambos terminaron en el suelo cuando las risas pararon después de varios minutos. Al final ya no sabían ni de qué reían, pero los había relajado.

Así, sentados en el suelo, comenzaron a charlar.

-¿Siempre analizas todo?- preguntó Rose observándolo críticamente.

-Es mi trabajo- contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Analizas todo mientras atrapas la _Quaffle_?- preguntó Rose extrañada.

Scorpius rió suavemente.

-No sólo me dedico a atrapar _Quaffles_ en el _Quidditch_- contestó Scorpius con una sonrisa traviesa, como si ocultara un gran secreto.

-¿Así que por las mañanas eres jugador de _Quidditch_ y por las noches analizas personas para salvar al mundo?- bromeó Rose sabiendo a la perfección que Scorpius le tomaba el pelo.

-No, por las mañanas soy jugador de _Quidditch_ y por las _tardes_ soy terapeuta- corrigió Scorpius.

Rose lo miró un momento y después soltó una carcajada que consiguió hacerla llorar.

-Deja de bromear, hablo en serio ¿por qué siempre lo analizas todo?

-Porque al ser psicólogo es algo que a veces no puedo evitar- contestó Scorpius exasperado.

Rose levantó las cejas.

-¿De verdad esperas que crea que eres psicólogo mágico, de esas personas respetadas que hay en San Mungo?

-No- contestó Scorpius con sencillez-. Espero que confíes lo suficiente en mí como para creerme que soy psicólogo _muggle_.

-Es juego ¿cierto?- dijo Rose de brazos cruzados.

-¿Entonces cómo sé que el que cruces los brazos sólo me demuestra que estás poco receptiva en este momento ante lo que te estoy diciendo?

Rose observó sus brazos cruzados y se sonrojó. Esa no era prueba de nada.

-¿Cómo rayos quieres que crea que eres psicólogo _muggle_?

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Alguna vez has notado que me desaparezco todas las tardes por horas y no regreso hasta en la noche?

Rose lo meditó un momento y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, pero el día anterior había sido la excepción.

-Ayer regresaste aquí conmigo después de tu entrenamiento…

-Los viernes no tengo pacientes.

Rose seguía sin convencerse.

-¿Por qué nunca me había fijado en eso?

-Porque tienes de observadora lo que tu tío Harry de calvo…

Rose no rió, sino que frunció el entrecejo con suspicacia.

-Convénceme entonces.

Scorpius suspiró cansinamente y comenzó a relatar:

-Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts tomé la clase de Estudios _Muggles _porque desde siempre me habían interesado, me llamaba la atención cómo hacen cosas tan increíbles sin magia, cómo viven sin ella. Entonces, cuando estábamos en verano, fui a una biblioteca _muggle_ para conocer un poco más sobre ellos. Supuse que sería más fácil si investigaba un poco de psicología _muggle_. Pero me gustó demasiado, así que comencé a leer también psicología mágica. Cuando nos graduamos, al tiempo que entrenaba para los Chuddley Cannons, estudiaba en la Academia de Psicología Mágica. Tenía bastante claro que ningún mago iría conmigo, un Malfoy, por ayuda psicológica, así que el hecho de conocer todos los contextos sociales muggles me ayudó para tener mi trabajo actual. Tengo un consultorio en las afueras de Londres. No atiendo muchos pacientes, pero algo es algo.

Rose estaba con la boca abierta. O esa era una respuesta muy bien ensayada o le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-No bromeas ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué te mentiría? Soy psicólogo y jugador de Quidditch, no tiene nada de extraordinario.

Ambos rieron fuertemente por la ironía.

-¿Por eso tienes todas esas películas raras?

-Necesitaba practicar por si me tocaba atender a alguien muy grave.

-¿Y ha sucedido?- de repente Rose sentía mucha curiosidad.

-No. Me gradué hace poco, por lo que no he tenido muchos pacientes.

-¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta?

-No sé si te has percatado, pero soy una persona muy reservada. Kate y Albus lo saben, pero no les interesa mucho.

Rose lo pensó un momento y dijo:

-Yo pienso que es fantástico. Ayudas a las personas, eso es genial. Fue la razón por la que me hice sanadora.

-Y mi espalda y brazo te lo agradecen mucho- rió Scorpius haciendo referencia a su último accidente con las _Bludgers_.

-No me has analizado a mí ¿cierto?

-Profesionalmente es incorrecto analizar a personas conocidas, mucho menos a familiares y amigos…

-Pero lo has hecho.

-¡Es inevitable! Lo siento- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Entonces…- Rose tomó aire para recuperarse de la indignación. Si lo pensaba un momento, incluso hasta era útil conocer a alguien así- ¿si tuviera algún problema psicológico me lo dirías?

-Lo único con lo que tienes que trabajar es tu autoestima- confesó Scorpius luego de titubear un poco.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Rose aún recuperándose de la sorpresa y Scorpius mirando un punto fijo en la pared. Rose comprendía por qué Scorpius le decía aquello. La verdad era que no se aceptaba a sí misma del todo, quizás era por eso que siempre buscaba la aprobación de los demás. Antes creía que si encontraba a un chico con el que pudiera estar de manera romántica, podría encontrarse a sí misma y descubrir quién era. Ahora se daba cuenta de su error.

-Tenemos que levantarnos- dijo Scorpius súbitamente luego de más de veinte minutos de silencio.

-Tienes razón, este suelo está muy frío…

-No… me refiero a que… todo este asunto de Albus y Kate juntos nos bajó a guardia.

Rose suspiró con tristeza.

-Es extraño verlos juntos. Yo creí que esta semana había sido La semana. Ya sabes… redescubrirme a mí misma y todo eso. Pero aún no lo supero. Soy soltera y no quiero serlo, pero tampoco quiero usar a las personas. Me siento tan patética… es decir, todo lo que creía antes… esas historias de amor que aunque no fueran perfectas de cualquier manera sucedían, pero ¿eso qué? No tengo un mejor amigo de toda la vida del que pueda enamorarme, ni me gusta el mejor amigo de mi hermano, ni me he topado con un desconocido en la calle del que me enamoro a primera vista… todo esto es una _mi…_

Scorpius rió.

-Tu problema es que esperas algo "mágico" y toda esa basura que no existe en verdad. Enfócate en ti, ya te lo dije, lo demás viene solo.

-¿Habla el chico que aún llora por su ex?

Scorpius la miró feo y ella enseguida se arrepintió.

-Lo siento- dijo intimidada.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza con la mirada en el suelo.

-Debería comenzar a seguir mis propios consejos- dijo enfurruñado-. De cualquier manera no sé por qué dices que te sientes patética…

-¿Te parece poco el no haber tenido novio ni citas desde hace meses? ¿Qué todos los chicos con los que he salido me ven sólo como la hija de uno de los Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter? Y aún más… ¿el preocuparme por esta tontería cuando sólo tengo veintitrés años?

Scorpius bufó.

-Al menos a ti no te pusieron los cuernos…

-No me sorprendería si sucediera…

Después de un rato, Rose se atrevió a decir:

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un pacto?

-Mientras no tenga que mezclar mi sangre con la tuya en algún ritual raro, acepto.

Rose rodó los ojos.

-Un mes, nos daremos un mes para enfocarnos sólo en nosotros. Tú dejarás el asunto de Adele en ese mes y yo dejaré de lidiar con eso de la "solterona" ¿qué te parece?

-Dejémoslo en tres semanas, de aquí hasta año nuevo y tenemos un trato, Weasley…

***Película de 1991 dirigida por Howard Zieff**

**Hola! **

**¿Qué opinan de este capítulo dedicado especialmente a estos dos? ¿Cuánto creen que tarden en enamorarse? Haha sabemos que será inevitable, pero ¿qué creen que suceda durante su "pacto"? les aseguro que se llevarán muchas sorpresas. **

**¿Qué opinan de la profesión oculta de Scorpius? no se la esperaban, ¿cierto? No pude evitarlo, en mi imaginación era tan sexy sentado en un cómodo sofá escuchando a alguien frente a él con un montón de problemas (sí, a veces soy algo rara, no por nada dicen que nosotros los psicólogos estamos más locos hahaha)**

**Como ya les había comentado, esta será una semana ocupada, por lo que no sé si pueda publicar, porque necesito editar los siguientes capítulos que resultaron ser más de los que pensaba, pero después les doy más detalles. En fin, todo depende de la cantidad de reviews muajaja**

**Una vez más, gracias por leer y comentar. **

**Nos leemos!**


	6. Sacar lo viejo ¿y dejar entrar lo nuevo?

Holaa! Estoy de vuelta! Al fin la semana de exámenes acabó y Altea ya está libre de nuevo (bueno, eso si no mencionamos las miles de cosas que tiene que leer y estudiar haha). Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, gracias por leer y poner en alertas y favoritos :D

Capítulo dedicado a mi linda hermanita de internet **Dominique Jackson**, muchas GRACIAS por el fanfic, creo que no terminaré de agradecerte en esta vida haha

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Sacar lo viejo… ¿y dejar entrar lo nuevo? **

Había pasado una semana desde que Rose y Scorpius habían quedado de acuerdo en el pacto que cambiaría sus vidas para bien, o al menos eso pensaba Rose hasta que… mejor véanlo ustedes mismos…

-¿Botecitos vacíos de helado de licor? Basura… ¿Pijamas de ancianita que usaba todos los fines de semana con Kate? Basura… ¿Recuerdos de todas mis relaciones fallidas? Bas… no, mejor las dejo en el fondo del closet… ¿Plan específico del día de mi boda que tengo desde los diez años? No podría tirarlo, quizás me sirva algún día… ¿Películas románticas que me hacen llorar como desquiciada? Sólo las quitaré de mi vista un tiempo…

Kate no estaba ese día en el departamento, pues había ido con los Potter debido a que Albus se la quería presentar a sus padres oficialmente como su novia. Gracias a esto, Rose, con la música a todo volumen, tenía la oportunidad de limpiar a su antojo. Pero ese día había ido más allá de sacudir el polvo acumulado en la semana, pues si quería cumplir con el pacto que había hecho con Scorpius debía comenzar deshaciéndose de todo lo que la volvía una patética solterona.

-¡Weasley, contesta!- exclamó Scorpius a su lado.

Rose perdió el equilibrio por el susto y cayó en el sofá que acababa de comprar, el cual aún estaba envuelto en plástico.

-¿Cómo rayos entraste aquí?- preguntó Rose con el corazón acelerado y una clara mueca de molestia.

-Dejaste la puerta abierta… ¡llevo media hora hablándote y no me haces caso!

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

-Disculpa, pero mi vida no gira alrededor de ti, megalómano.

-Bien, pues este megalómano sólo pasó a ver si necesitabas algo porque irá al supermercado. Pero ahora el megalómano se marcha- dijo con aire ofendido yendo hacia la puerta.

Rose soltó una risa y, después de apagar el estéreo, lo siguió.

-Vamos, Scorp, no seas resentido…- dijo entre risas- Eres muy amable, gracias.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente, pero no logró intimidarla.

-Dame un minuto para cambiarme y te acompaño ¿de acuerdo?- pidió Rose con una sonrisa.

Scorpius rodó los ojos musitando algo que sonó como a "mujeres" al tiempo que veía a Rose alejarse.

Caminaron juntos en silencio hasta el supermercado, que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras. Una vez allí, tuvieron que separarse para ir a buscar cada quien lo suyo. Rose comenzó a buscar frutas, verduras y cereales, así como unos cuantos lácteos y carnes. La despensa había estado un poco descuidada los días anteriores, por lo que ahora aprovechaba para comprar todo lo necesario.

-Discúlpeme, señorita, pero no puedo irme de aquí sin antes decirle que tiene los ojos más lindos que haya visto- dijo una voz a su lado.

Rose dejó las manzanas que estaba escogiendo y se volvió, extrañada, sólo para encontrarse con un hombre que tendría al menos unos veinticinco años. Tenía el cabello negro y largo; su modo de vestir era bastante peculiar, dándole la apariencia de Hippie, sólo le faltaban las sandalias.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada. El sujeto era atractivo, al menos a sus ojos, y fue en ese momento que se arrepintió de haber propuesto el dichoso pacto.

-¿Puedo saber cuál es su nombre?

-Rose, Rose Weasley, pero háblame de tú- contestó ella coqueta.

-Mucho gusto, Rose, soy Eric- dijo con una sonrisa seductora. Su mirada era penetrante y hasta cierto punto intimidante.

-El gusto es mío- dijo Rose enredando su cabello en uno de sus dedos.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy, Rose?

-Depende ¿a dónde iremos?

Eric rió con su voz grave.

-Hasta donde tú quieras que vayamos, querida…

Y como suele sucederles a las personas que tienen una baja autoestima y se encuentran con alguien que aparentemente las aprecia y cree que son especiales, Rose cayó en las redes de este hombre que pronto fue odiado por todos en la familia por su tendencia machista y cruel. Y sí, Rose no cumplió el pacto que ella misma había propuesto. Pero me estoy adelantando, les diré bien qué fue lo que pasó:

Este sujeto resultó ser un desempleado muggle que buscaba alguien en quien ejercer su afán de poder. Sí, él si era un megalómano. Rose lo dejó entrar en su hogar algunas veces y él la trató con la punta del pie los tres meses que estuvieron juntos, pero se preguntarán ¿cómo fue que Rose lo dejó tratarla como su sirvienta? Porque él supo manipularla a la perfección, aprovechándose de sus debilidades para usarlas a su favor y moldearla a su gusto. Le quitó su dinero y lo que le quedaba de dignidad, o al menos fue lo que dijo Rose tiempo después.

Albus lo odiaba con todo su ser, al igual que Kate. Esta última no toleraba que pusiera un pie en su departamento. Pero ambos tenían que vivir con la decisión de Rose después de miles de discusiones en las que ella les reprochaba su falta de apoyo. Se mantenían cerca de ella de cualquier manera, sólo por si el asunto se salía de control, aunque ya rara vez hablaban.

¿Cómo fue que lo dejó? ¿Se dio cuenta ella sola de lo que sucedía o hubo un factor más grave que la orilló a abrir los ojos de una buena vez? Todo sucedió un viernes de principios de febrero, cuando Rose regresaba de un día muy cansado en el trabajo. No, no iba con Scorpius, no hablaba con él desde hace mucho tiempo, pues Eric le había prohibido verlo (aparte de machista era controlador el sujeto); Astrid estaba molesta con ella por tratar de esa manera a su hermano, quien ya no decía nada del asunto después de haber peleado con Rose, donde le dijo que estaba siendo una tonta. Pero a Rose nada de esto le importaba, su mundo era Eric.

-¿No se suponía que debías estar aquí hace diez minutos?- preguntó Eric cuando la vio llegar. La estaba esperando en la puerta de su departamento.

-Uno de los jugadores se lastimó y tuve que quedarme un poco más- Rose había tenido que mentirle diciéndole que trabajaba como enfermera en un equipo de fútbol soccer.

-Es decir que estabas sola con un tipejo que seguramente sólo se quería aprovechar de ti y tú estabas con él de zorra- dijo Eric con disgusto.

-No, mi amor, yo…

-¡Cállate! No me dirijas la palabra con esa boca que seguramente se acaba de divertir con alguien que no soy yo ¿verdad?

Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Rose, se sentía impotente.

-Perdóname, yo nunca…

Y fue cuando sucedió: Eric la golpeó. Sí, como lo leyeron. Levantó su mano el muy desgraciado y le plantó una bofetada que la hizo voltear el rostro. Y fue allí que supo que no iba a aguantar nada más de él.

Unos pasos la distrajeron y cuando levantó la mirada, vio a Eric en el suelo con la nariz sangrándole. Albus estaba al lado de ella, con la respiración agitada, los ojos entornados con furia y las manos hechas puños listas para atacar de nuevo.

-Vuélvele a poner una mano encima y te juro que desearás no haber nacido- amenazó haciendo tronar sus nudillos. Se veía realmente intimidante y no dudó en golpearlo de nuevo, hasta dejarlo hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

-Vete- le dijo Rose a Eric con desprecio.

Él parecía querer decir algo más, pero Albus no se lo permitió, pues dijo con asco:

-Haz lo que te dice antes de que cambie de opinión y te golpee tan fuerte que te deje sin la capacidad de procrear ¿escuchaste?

Eric se fue, y Rose no quiso observarlo. Sólo quería olvidarlo todo.

Olvidar. Siempre se le había hecho difícil hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien?

La pregunta de Albus sonó como un eco muy distante, como si estuvieran en lugares diferentes del universo.

Rose sólo pudo llorar, y Albus la abrazó como cuando eran pequeños y se cuidaban mutuamente cuando tenían miedo por los cuentos de terror que James les contaba antes de dormir.

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, Rose estaba en su habitación. Recordó los acontecimientos del día anterior y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentir rabia. Rabia hacia todo lo que los hombres en algún momento le habían hecho, rabia hacia sí misma por caer una y otra vez.

Se sentía agotada mental y sentimentalmente, ya no podía más.

"Renuncio" se dijo derrotada al tiempo que se metía en la ducha, lo único que quería era que el agua se llevara todos sus problemas. "No más hombres, esto se acabó, a la chingada con todo".

Cuando salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, casi se desmaya al ver a Albus, Kate y Scorpius en la mesa de la cocina con expresiones serias.

-Albus nos contó lo que pasó- dijo Kate con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Rose asintió con la cabeza, y agachó la mirada. Se sentía avergonzada, sucia, como si no fuera digna de ser observada por las tres personas maravillosas frente a ella. Por lo poco que recordaba, Albus había estado con ella abrazándola al menos dos horas hasta que se quedó dormida, seguramente él fue quien la llevó hasta su cuarto. Amaba a su primo ahora más que nunca, siempre con ella a pesar de todo.

Kate se puso en pie y fue a abrazar a su amiga, quien no lloró más.

-¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?- dijo delicadamente-. Iremos a la cafetería cerca de aquí.

-No se ofendan, pero quiero estar sola un rato- dijo Rose sin hacer el menor intento de forzar una sonrisa- ¿Podemos hablar cuando esté vestida y ustedes hayan desayunado?

Kate asintió después de unos segundos.

Los tres se fueron no muy convencidos, prometiendo que no tardarían. Rose no lo notó, pero Scorpius la observó durante una fracción de segundo, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero nada salió de sus labios, dio media vuelta y siguió a sus amigos.

En cuanto entró en su cuarto, Rose se vistió automáticamente con unos sencillos jeans y una blusa de las que usaba el fin de semana. Pero de pronto comenzó a sacar todo lo que tenía en su armario, desde ropa hasta recuerdos. Lo juntó todo en el suelo y le prendió fuego con su varita.

Observó arder en llamas todo lo que le recordaba a sus fracasos, con el corazón destrozado y un nudo en la garganta.

**Hola de nuevo! Se sorprendieron? Bueno, es que la transformación de Rose no iba a ser de la noche a la mañana, estos asuntos toman tiempo. En el siguiente habrá más Rose/Scorpius, era necesario que este ocurriera así. **

**Hasta pronto!**


	7. Sin cordura

Para **petite24, Letida, Julietaa, samfj, revoltosa 2.0 y Ariadna Simonds**, por sus lindos comentarios del capítulo anterior. Y por supuesto, mi hermanita de Internet **Dominique Jackson** =D

**Sin cordura. **

Después de asegurarse que no quedaba ningún rastro de humo en la casa, Rose tomó su bolso y se Desapareció. Llegó a un lugar en Londres donde las tiendas de ropa estaban a la orden del día y compró de todo lo que se cruzaba en el camino, de un estilo más maduro, acorde a su edad. Su mente estaba en blanco, no pensaba con cordura, aunque la sonrisa que se posaba en su rostro decía lo contrario. Se sentía vacía, completamente vacía. Cuando terminó sus compras, observó su reflejo por unos minutos en la vitrina de una tienda y supo que sólo faltaba una cosa para hacerle sentir ese verdadero cambio: cortó su cabello, bien pequeño, como si de esa manera pudiera ser alguien nueva de repente.

-¡Rose!- exclamó Albus aliviado al verla llegar- Estábamos preocupados por… ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello? ¿Qué son todas esas bolsas? ¿Qué rayos…?

-Sólo fui a hacer unas compras- dijo Rose con voz cantarina-. Quemé toda mi ropa, así que…

-¿TÚ QUÉ?- gritó Kate perpleja.

Scorpius no decía nada. Rose sabía que la analizaba, pero no le importó.

-Escuchen, les debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento los últimos meses. Fui una idiota con todas las letras. Scorpius, siento mucho no haber seguido nuestro pacto, sé que tú lo hiciste muy bien. En cuanto pueda iré a casa de mamá y me disculparé también y… ¿podrías decirle a Astrid que quiero hablar con ella? La extraño mucho…

-Claro, Rose, yo se lo diré- dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa cálida.

Albus y Kate seguían más que anonadados, pero en cuanto Rose fue a su habitación a dejar sus cosas, Scorpius les hizo una seña para que no dijeran nada más.

Todo volvió a la normalidad después de ese día, o al menos todo lo normal que se puede llegar a fingir. Albus, Kate, Scorpius y Rose salían a divertirse como solían hacerlo. Cualquiera que viera a Rose pensaría que estaba perfectamente bien; reía y hacía tonterías como era su costumbre, y sonreía a todos, la diferencia era que ya no se quejaba de su soltería, es más, no permitía que los hombres se le acercaran.

En su trabajo, al tener que trabajar con hombres, los trataba como si fueran simples objetos de estudio, no más. Scorpius le daba su espacio, no habían vuelto a mencionar a Eric ni a nada relacionado con él. Rose sólo tocaba ya temas superfluos. Se había construido su propia coraza, una a la que nadie tenía acceso… hasta ese día.

-¿Se puede?

-¡Scorpius! claro… ya me iba, pero ¿pasó algo con el entrenamiento? ¿Estás herido?- preguntó Rose escudriñándolo con la mirada desde su escritorio.

-No, yo estoy bien- dijo él caminando tranquilamente hasta sentarse frente a ella-. Pero tenemos que hablar.

La mirada de Rose se oscureció.

-Te escucho- las palabras salieron de su boca sin que lo pudiera evitar.

-Han pasado dos semanas y no has hablado de Eric con nadie- Scorpius fue al grano, como siempre.

-Todo está bien- Rose sonrió como normalmente lo hacía, pero sólo Scorpius podía percatarse de todo el dolor y la soledad que se instalaban en sus ojos.

-Por favor, Rose, sabes que puedo saber a kilómetros que algo anda mal. Por supuesto que todo está mal…

-No intentes analizarme ahora, Malfoy- rugió Rose molesta, levantándose de golpe.

-Ya te he dicho, no lo puedo evitar, menos si es alguien que me importa…

-¿TE IMPORTO? ¿De verdad te _importo_? ¡Eso es pura basura! ¡Las personas sólo mienten y… y te hacen creer lo que quieres sólo para destrozarte por completo!- exclamó con la respiración agitada. Sin darse cuenta se había levantado y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin que pudiera detenerlas.

Todo su dolor al fin salía a flote, y Rose no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

-Lo sé, las personas te lastiman y lo único que quieres hacer es que alguien te pregunte qué sucede y que estén allí para ti- dijo Scorpius lentamente.

Rose se tapó el rostro con las manos, sollozando. Sintió las manos de Scorpius girándola un poco para poder abrazarla bien. Su cuerpo era cálido y olía bien, no había ninguna doble intención en ese abrazo, sólo estaba allí con ella, sosteniéndola antes de que se derrumbara por completo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Rose mucho tiempo después, cuando su llanto había parado.

-Porque eres mi amiga, tú lo hiciste por mí también- respondió acariciando su espalda.

-Te traté horrible- parecía que Rose sólo buscaba argumentos suficientemente razonables para que él se alejara, a pesar de querer estar siempre abrazada a él.

-No sé si Albus te lo dijo alguna vez, pero es muy difícil perder mi amistad- dijo Scorpius con delicadeza.

-¿Entonces por qué no viniste antes?

-Porque todos lidian con su dolor de diferentes maneras, pero ya es tiempo de que tú hagas algo al respecto, porque odio verte así.

-¿Me darás sesiones de terapia?- bromeó Rose acomodándose mejor entre sus brazos.

-Eso es poco profesional, de hecho te recomendaré con uno de mis colegas, es muy bueno.

Y lo era, pues algunos meses y terapias de tres veces a la semana después, Rose había cambiado de una manera sorprendente, nada que ver con la mujer insegura que decía tener una buena autoestima.

Y ahora, dos años después, se reía de sus tonterías en su etapa de "patética solterona".

**Lo sé, lo sé, fue muy corto, pero habría sido tedioso escribir tooooda la "terapia" de Rose, sabrán un poco más el siguiente capítulo, situado dos años más tarde. Lo que sucede es que me alargué más de lo debido con los capítulos hahaha**

**Un beso!**


	8. Un poco de pintura, un poco de deseo

**Bienvenidos al que es mi capítulo favorito, por mucho, así como el más extenso. Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, alertas y favoritos xD hacen a Altea muy muy feliz =D**

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Un poco de pintura, un poco de deseo. **

-¡Astrid!- exclamó Rose felizmente, corriendo hacia donde estaba su amiga, quien apenas bajaba de su compartimento en el expreso de Hogwarts, recién llegada de su segundo año en el castillo.

-¡Rose!- exclamó también la niña, abrazándola con fuerza y dejándose adular un rato, pues Rose no paraba de decirle lo bonita que se había puesto.

-¿Me prestas a mi hermana?- preguntó Scorpius irritado de que su hermanita le prestara más atención a Rose que a él.

-Gruñón- murmuró Rose por lo bajo, haciendo reír a Astrid.

-Sabes que también te quiero, rubio oxigenado- dijo Astrid abrazando con fuerza a Scorpius, quien la levantó del suelo con facilidad, riendo.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña pecosa- respondió Scorpius traviesamente.

Rose los observó con diversión, siempre era interesante escuchar sus comentarios melosos.

-Los chicos y yo te extrañamos en los entrenamientos- dijo Scorpius cuando iban en su nuevo auto camino a su departamento, donde Astrid pasaría la noche, pues su padres estaban de viaje y llegaban hasta el día siguiente.

-Pero ahora tienes todo el verano por delante para ir a verlos ¿no?- le recordó Rose con entusiasmo, pues ella también había extrañado sus conversaciones en el almuerzo.

-No lo creo- dijo Astrid con tristeza-. Mamá ya me advirtió que la tengo que acompañar de compras con Kate…

Scorpius y Rose soltaron una carcajada y se miraron con complicidad.

-Sí, mamá se volvió loca con este asunto de la boda de su "hija postiza"- rió Scorpius alegremente-. Pero va a valer la pena, enana, ya verás.

-No me digas mi tía Ginny- rió Rose-, quiere invitar a la boda a la mitad de Inglaterra… eso porque la otra mitad es _muggle_.

Los padres de Kate habían sido mejores amigos de los Malfoy y unos aurores no muy conocidos que habían fallecido cuando ella tenía seis años. Al morir ellos, Kate se había ido a vivir con unos tíos ya entrados en edad, quienes eran sus únicos parientes vivos. Por fortuna, eran personas bastante accesibles y permitían a los Malfoy visitarla siempre que quisieran. Los fines de semana Kate los pasaba en casa de los Malfoy, yendo de compras con Astoria y jugando en el jardín con Scorpius. Por eso era que los Malfoy eran como su segunda familia y la razón de que Astoria y Draco la consideraran como su hija en toda la extensión de la palabra. Astoria quería que la boda de su hija fuera inolvidable, por lo que había estado insoportable con los preparativos.

Y es que después de muchos altos y bajos en su relación, Albus al fin le había propuesto matrimonio. No había sido una sorpresa para nadie, cualquiera que los conociera sabían que eran el uno para el otro, a pesar de a veces diferir en muchas aspectos.

Una canción comenzó a sonar en la radio y Scorpius y Rose comenzaron a cantarla estridente y desafinadamente, divirtiendo aún más a Astrid, quien tenía una sonrisita de entendimiento en los labios.

Rose rió con Scorpius cuando la canción dio por terminada. Situaciones así ya eran comunes entre ellos por todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, porque literalmente pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos. Desayunaban juntos, hacían ejercicio juntos, iban al trabajo juntos, almorzaban juntos y cenaban juntos (a veces con Kate y Albus, pero la mayor parte del tiempo ellos solos).

Rose disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, y ya le había agarrado el truco a su personalidad tan compleja, que también tenía una parte humorística. Sentía que era la única persona que la comprendía por completo. Había comenzado a quererlo y a lamentarse el no haberlo tratado antes cuando él y Albus se habían hecho amigos. Pero, como el mismo Scorpius le había dicho una vez, todo tiene una razón de ser, y ellos se habían conocido un poco más a fondo en el momento preciso.

Porque, después de todos los altos y bajos en la vida de Rose, al fin esta estaba estable.

Seguía trabajando para el equipo de los Chuddley Cannons, pero su vida tenía ya un ritmo diferente. Todas las mañanas daba algunas vueltas al parque trotando en compañía de Scorpius, quien había sido un gran apoyo para ella los últimos dos años. Aparte de ejercitarse comía más saludablemente, había dejado los helados de licor y los chocolates, sustituyéndolos con frutas. Por las tardes se dedicaba a tomar fotografías de cualquier cosa, pues había descubierto que era lo que más la apasionaba.

Sin lugar a dudas ahora era una mujer fuerte e independiente con todas las letras. Había superado todo lo que tenía que ver con su baja autoestima, se aceptaba tal cual era y sabía aprovechar todas sus fortalezas y debilidades; por lo que ahora se enfrentaba al mundo con la vista enfrente y una sonrisa sincera.

El tema de los hombres… si antes atraía a patanes debido a su inseguridad, ahora los hombres no se le acercaba por miedo a su gran seguridad. Irónico ¿no? Pero al menos había dejado de afectarle y ahora sólo se reía. Sabía que no necesitaba a un hombre a su lado para ser feliz. Había salido con algunos, claro, pero no era nada serio. Sin embargo, a veces no podía explicarse cómo era que sentía unos ligeros celos cuando veía a Scorpius salir con alguna chica.

-Scorp… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Rose preocupada, pues el chico se había puesto pálido justo antes de llegar al edificio.

-Sí, sí… - Scorpius dio la vuelta al auto bruscamente, diciendo- ¿Les parece si vamos por un helado? Eso estaría bien… ¿no?

Rose no comentó nada, pero sabía que algo andaba mal, podía ver sus manos temblar sobre el volante. A veces le sucedía, pero era más frecuente cuando estaba Astrid presente. Rose los vio intercambiar miradas, pero no supo identificar nada.

-¿Por qué no son novios?- preguntó Astrid inocentemente una vez que estuvieron sentados a la mesa de una heladería. Rose sabía que esa niña de inocente no tenía ni un pelo, pero no por eso pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Porque Rose es demasiado para mí- dijo Scorpius dramáticamente para salir del apuro, le dirigió a Rose una mirada de pena y la tomó de la mano encima de la mesa.

-¿Y mi opinión no importa?- dijo Rose en el mismo tono, sin poder aguantar la risa.

-Sí, importa, no puedo vivir sin ti- rió Scorpius sin dejar su tono y, acto seguido, hizo como si la besara, de una forma cómica, enterrando su rostro en el cabello de Rose (que había crecido y ahora le llegaba debajo de los hombros), para que se viera real.

Los tres rieron escandalosamente, pero Rose estaba preocupada. En el momento en que su piel había rozado con la de Scorpius algo había hecho conexión en su cerebro. Todos los receptores en su piel se habían activado muy rápido y sus mejillas se habían sonrojado contra su voluntad. Lo peor fue que Scorpius la abrazó por los hombros, algo que no siempre hacía, y ahora deseó que no lo hiciera, porque le gustaba demasiado…

-¿Ustedes creen en las almas gemelas?- preguntó Astrid pensativamente un rato después, mientras disfrutaba de su helado con frutos rojos*.

-¿Kate ha estado metiéndote esa basura en la cabeza otra vez?- respondió Scorpius exasperado.

-Deja a tu hermana en paz- gruñó Rose-. Ella no tiene la culpa de tus creencias de que todo lo que tiene que ver con el amor no es nada más que una reacción química.

-¿Estás diciendo que tú sí crees en eso de las almas gemelas?

-No pongas palabras en mi boca- dijo Rose con las cejas alzadas, enfrentándolo con la mirada-. Sólo digo que no desilusiones a tu hermana, deja que ella sola se de cuenta de cómo es la vida y si quiere o no creer en las almas gemelas deberías dejarla…

-¿Dejar que se ilusione y después sufra cuando se de cuenta de que el hombre perfecto no existe?

-¿Te estás metiendo conmigo, Malfoy?- Rose sintió una punzada de dolor en su estómago. Sentía que la estaba juzgando recordándole sus errores anteriores. Sin embargo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era así.

-Claro que no, sólo digo que…

Una estruendosa carcajada los interrumpió. Astrid se reía tan fuerte que había atraído la atención de las demás personas en el local.

-¿Tú de qué te ríes?- rugió Scorpius cruzándose de brazos.

-De que parecen una vieja pareja de casados- dijo la niña entre risas escandalosas.

Rose y Scorpius se sonrojaron hasta las orejas.

-No, Scorpius discute como un viejo- replicó Rose.

-¿Qué me dices de ti, amargada?

-¿Amargada yo? ¿Quién fue el que se encerró en su habitación toda una semana y se negó a hablar con nadie cuando cancelaron The big Bang theory?

Scorpius le sacó al lengua y Rose rió divertida. Segundo después, al notar que Scorpius no le dirigía la palabra, Rose acercó su silla un poco más a él.

-Scorpius… ¿estás enojado conmigo?

-…

-¿Scorpius?

Rose se acercó y lo tomó de la mano, que estaba rígida sobre su rodilla. Scorpius la miró con un puchero.

-No era necesario que lo cancelaran, llevaba años al aire y a muchos nos gustaba…

Astrid y Rose intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad y este fue el turno de Scorpius de soltar una carcajada.

-Vamos, señoritas, se está haciendo tarde y hay mucho que hacer mañana- dijo Scorpius poniéndose en pie para ir a pagar.

-¿Qué hay que hacer mañana?- preguntó Astrid a Rose.

-¿Tú? Ir de compras con Kate.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras?

-Porque soy un adulto y estoy ocupada.

-Odio que me contestes eso- dijo la niña enfurruñada.

Cuando ya se iban, Scorpius dejó la puerta abierta para dejarlas pasar. Cuando Rose terminó de salir, Scorpius la siguió, poniendo una de sus manos en su espalda, haciéndola sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer cada uno de sus nervios. No supo cómo tomárselo, así que todo el camino fingió no darse cuenta.

-Estaba diciéndole a Astrid lo linda que se había puesto estos meses en que no la vimos ¿tú que crees Scorpius?- preguntó Rose cuando ya estaban en el departamento de éste, cenando la lasaña que Scorpius había cocinado. Había muchas cajas amontonadas en un rincón de la sala, todas con las pertenencias de Albus, quien se mudaría a la casa que había comprado para él y Kate al día siguiente.

-Que está bien para mí siempre y cuando los pubertos hormonales en Hogwarts no se acerquen demasiado- gruñó machacando su comida con el tenedor con enojo.

Rose rió divertida.

-Scorpius es un hermano celoso- canturreó para hacerlo enojar más.

-Y yo digo que Rose también se ve muy bien ¿tú qué crees, hermanito?- preguntó Astrid casualmente, observándolos atentamente.

-Rose es hermosa, de eso no hay duda- dijo Scorpius mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos.

Rose rodó los ojos, en un intento de que no notaran lo incómoda que estaba, y dijo:

-Se están poniendo cursis ¿saben? Guárdenlo para cuando escriban el brindis para Al y Kate…

-Sigo sin creer que se van a casar- suspiró Scorpius dejando el tenedor en el plato y recargando su espalda por completo en el respaldo de la silla-. Parece que fue ayer cuando te causaron ese trauma…

Rose y él rieron estruendosamente, haciendo un pacto no hablado de no decir nada más del asunto, pues Astrid los observaba atentamente.

-¿Serás psicóloga como tu hermano? Porque no dejaste de verme toda la noche- dijo Rose circunspecta cruzándose de brazos una vez que estuvo sola con Astrid en la sala, mientras Scorpius preparaba su cama para cedérsela a su hermana.

-Yo veo mucho que los demás no, Rosie, querida- dijo la niña regodeándose.

-¿Y qué es eso que ves?

-Que tú y mi hermano se quieren, más que como amigos, claro. Ni siquiera a esa zorra ¿cómo era? ¿Adele? La cuidaba tanto como a ti, y eso que decía amarla…

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Pero es en serio!- exclamó Astrid exasperada por no ser tomada en cuenta.

Pero Rose, Rose estaba anonadada. Eso no podía ser posible… Scorpius no la quería, y ella a él tampoco. No podía negar que a veces había ciertas actitudes en él que la hacían sentir un poco más de atracción de la usual, pero nunca había pensado en él como algo más. Sólo eran amigos, muy buenos amigos…

No, no se arriesgaría a perderlo nunca sólo por una atracción superficial. No dejaría que su mala suerte en el amor arruinara la mejor amistad de su vida.

-Astrid, deja de molestar a Rose y ve a lavarte los dientes- dijo Scorpius de brazos cruzados, observándolas desde la puerta de su habitación ¿cuánto habría escuchado? Se preguntó Rose.

Astrid se alejo, no sin antes ver a Rose con cara de circunstancias.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Scorpius curioso, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

-Nada importante- dijo Rose quitándole importancia.

Sus ojos se toparon con lo suyos y entonces Rose se dio cuenta:

Nunca podría vivir sin ver los hermosos ojos de Scorpius a diario, con su cabello rubio ligeramente despeinado y su sonrisa irónica; sin sus manos fuertes y callosas tomándola a veces de la mano; sin la calidez y calma que emanaban de su cuerpo; sin sus charlas que podían durar horas, al igual que sus silencios; sin la seguridad que le transmitía, sin su loco sentido del humor; sin sus teorías raras acerca de las personas que pasaban por la calle; sin sus abrazos… Y se odió por eso.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Scorpius preocupado, escudriñándole el rostro, como si de esa manera pudiera descubrir la razón de su dolor.

-Nada- dijo Rose enseguida con un nudo en la garganta, remplazando su expresión de angustia por una sonrisa. Carraspeó-¿Aún vendrás a ayudarme mañana a pintar?

-Claro, no me perdería la oportunidad de una buena guerra de pintura- dijo Scorpius emocionado y Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pintaremos, punto.

-Aguafiestas…

-Hasta mañana- se despidió Rose e iba a irse, pero Scorpius le dio su acostumbrado abrazo de buenas noches, derritiéndola por dentro y haciéndole temblar las piernas.

-Hasta mañana.

En cuanto Rose entró en su habitación, se quedó un momento de pie y sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro, borrando todo pensamiento de su mente.

Una vez que Rose se enteró de que su compañera de departamento se casaría con su primo, decidió que quería mudarse. Había demasiados recuerdos en ese lugar como para querer quedarse. Así que hacia dos días había encontrado un nuevo lugar, que quedaba cerca de San Mungo… porque, lo que nadie sabía aún, era que le habían ofrecido un lugar en el hospital mágico, donde le pagarían mucho mejor que trabajando para un equipo de quidditch.

El departamento nuevo de Rose era amplio y luminoso, con una vista hermosa de la ciudad, el único problema eran las paredes, completamente blancas y monótonas. Así que Scorpius se había ofrecido a ayudarla a pintar y posteriormente empacar sus cosas para mudarse.

-Sigo sin entender por qué tienes que marcharte- dijo Scorpius enfurruñado a la mañana siguiente, iban en el auto después de haber dejado a Astrid con sus padres y haber comprado pintura de varios colores.

-Porque quiero algo nuevo- contestó Rose distraídamente. Además, si lo veía por otro lado, se alejaría de Scorpius, y eso era bueno, ya que dejaría de tener pensamientos prohibidos que sólo le gustaría reprimir, claro que eso no se lo comentaría a él-. Además podrás visitarme, no seas bebé. Basta con aparecerse y ya.

Scorpius bufó.

Una vez que llegaron al que pronto sería el nuevo hogar de Rose, pusieron manos a la obra. El lugar estaba vacío, pues ella aún no había empacado nada. Como hacía mucho calor, abrieron la puerta de cristal corrediza que daba al balcón, gracias a lo cual comenzó a entrar una suave brisa veraniega. Cada quién pintaba una pared con un brillante color manzana al tiempo que escuchaban música y cantaban desafinadamente.

_This is the part of me that you never gonna ever take away from me… _cantaba Rose bailando por todos lados, haciendo reír a Scorpius a carcajadas. Esa canción "part of me" de Katy Perry era como su himno personal desde hace tiempo.

Después de un rato, Scorpius se había puesto muy molesto con eso de querer una guerra de pintura, por lo que Rose procuró mantenerse lejos de él al menos hasta que la mayor parte de la vivienda estuviera propiamente colorida.

Cuando ya habían terminado, Rose observaba su trabajo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Como estaba distraída no se dio cuenta de que Scorpius mojó sus manos en la pintura hasta que la abrazó por la espalda, pintando toda la vieja camiseta que él mismo le había prestado para la ocasión, sin darle oportunidad de escapar.

-¡Suéltame!- gritaba Rose entre risas, pataleando.

-No hasta que digas "Scorpius es el más guapo e inteligente hombre del universo"

-¿Por qué quieres que diga mentiras?

Scorpius comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, que la hicieron retorcerse hasta que él la dejó en el suelo. Rose fue rápidamente hasta los botes con pintura y mojó sus manos en ellos, viendo a Scorpius con una sonrisa traviesa. Él tragó saliva. No se había esperado que ella se rebelara contra él. Y así trascurrieron al menos quince minutos, entre más y más manchas de pintura.

Riendo, se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Scorpius hizo que Rose pusiera sus piernas sobre las de él. Ella, para estar más cómoda, se recostó en el piso y observó el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del universo, sólo para ignorar las mariposas en su estómago, producto del contacto de las manos de Scorpius con su piel. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban sus piernas desde los tobillos hasta las rodillas, haciéndola enrojecer de una manera nada discreta, pero por alguna razón, no quería que dejara de hacerlo.

-¿Quién diría que terminaríamos aquí?- suspiró Rose tiempo después sin verlo a los ojos.

Scorpius no contestó, pues estaba demasiado ocupado pintando las piernas desnudas de Rose con sus dedos, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Me alegra que seas feliz ahora- dijo Scorpius sonriéndole y, sin que se lo esperara, hizo que se incorporara y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla, que ella intentó ridiculizar:

-Ya te pareces a la abuela Molly…

Scorpius rió junto con ella y la abrazó.

-¿Por qué pintaste "R+H=Yum en mi pierna?

Scorpius se echó a reír y dijo con una mirada sugestiva:

-Quiere decir: Rose más helado igual a delicioso.

Rose se sonrojó violentamente, pero no se apartó. Sentía que si se movía no podría resistirse a besarlo, así que ocultó sus intenciones riendo también y le siguió el juego.

-¿Se puede saber por qué escribes tus fantasías sexuales en mis piernas?

-Porque es divertido- dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Yo digo que ya estás simple**…

Ambos se echaron a reír, terminando acostados en el suelo viéndose de frente.

-Ya te había dicho que cuando te conocí pensé que eras raro…

-Me lo has dicho muchas veces en los últimos dos años.

-A lo que voy es que… eres una gran persona, Malfoy, en serio.

Scorpius le sonrió cálidamente y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Tú también lo eres, y me alegra que al fin te dieras cuenta.

-No sé qué habría hecho sin tus consejos cuando toda mi vida estaba patas arriba.

-Habrías salido de eso tú sola, eres una chica lista- aseguró con firmeza-. Lo que lamento fue no habértelo dicho antes… sobre todo cuando te dio esa etapa y te cortaste el cabello… aunque debo admitir que te veías muy linda.

Rose sentía cada una de las fibras nerviosas de su ser llevando señales a su cerebro. No quería que él dejara de abrazarla nunca, no quería dejar de sentir su fuerte contacto con su piel, no quería separarse nunca del único chico con el que podía ser ella misma… con el único que la veía como realmente era.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde- dijo Scorpius cerrando los ojos con cansancio y juntando su frente con la de Rose.

Rose, casi por reflejo, le acarició el cabello con delicadeza, maravillándose con su tacto suave.

-Mejor vámonos ya ¿quieres? Mañana podemos terminar todo.

-No- refunfuño Scorpius abrazándose más a ella-. Estoy muy a gusto contigo aquí.

Rose rió, intentando que sonara como algo natural para que él no se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Anda, necesitas dormir. Además hay que quitarnos toda esta pintura, comienza a dolerme cuando estiro los músculos.

Scorpius asintió y se puso en pie, ayudándola a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a empacar mañana?- preguntó cuando iban en el auto. A Rose no le pasó desapercibido que él tomó otro camino, pero no quiso preguntar por qué.

-Siempre que te mantengas alejado de mi ropa interior…

-Has terminado con mis ilusiones, Weasley.

***No lo pude evitar haha me acordé del fanfic de Petite24, que tiene el mismo título. **

****Simple: no sé si en sus respectivos países se utilice la palabra, pero aquí en mi lindo México lo usamos para decir que ya te ríes de todo sin control, sin importar lo tonto o sin sentido que sea. **

**Holaaa! ¿Alguna vez les he dicho que no puedo estudiar cuando tengo una historia en la cabeza? Es frustrante, mis calificaciones sufren ¬¬ en fin, espero que ustedes disfruten de eso hahaha**

**¿Qué opinan del capítulo? ¿les gustó? ¿voy muy rápido? Ya me habían comentado eso hehe pero es que no puedo evitarlo! Ya quería que sucediera un momento así entre ellos hehe en el siguiente hay una pequeña sorpresa de parte del Scorpius que todas conocemos y amamos =D **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. ¿Adiós?

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo recién editado =D mi computadora sufrió un pequeño fallo hace unos días, por lo que no había podido actualizar, gracias a Dios mis archivos estaban intactos y no se perdieron los capítulos, casi me daba el patatús! Ya tenía los siguientes dos capítulos escritos hahaha**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, y en general por todos, me he divertido mucho contestando los mismos, así como conociendo sus opiniones y a ustedes un poco más ¡Gracias! Y de nuevo, gracias a mi hermanita por Internet Dominique Jackson por el fanfic tan hermoso que está haciendo con mi nick xD **

**Espero les guste este.**

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**¿Adiós?**

Cuando Rose se salió de bañar una hora después de haber regresado a su departamento (todo gracias a la pintura que tenía por todo el cuerpo), Kate la esperaba en la sala con una sonrisa cansada para decirle que esa noche se reunirían para cenar con Albus y Scorpius, quienes ya las estaban esperando.

Albus y Kate lucían muy cansados, Rose sabía que era por todos los preparativos de la boda, que sería dentro de un mes, pues a pesar de tener a todo un ejército familiar ayudando (incluyéndola a ella y a Scorpius, los padrinos), siempre faltaba algún detalle que ellos mismos tenían que resolver.

-Hoy comencé a empacar mis cosas- dijo Kate cansinamente, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Albus.

-La casa que escogieron es muy bonita- comentó Scorpius sonriéndole a su mejor amiga.

-Y son bienvenidos siempre que quieran- aclaró Albus, pero después fijó su mirada en Rose- ¿Segura que quieres mudarte? Me sentiría más tranquilo si te quedas aquí, con Scorpius cerca…

Scorpius se puso tenso y serio, algo a lo que Rose no supo poner un por qué.

-No necesito que me vigilen- rugió Rose enojada-. Además Kate se irá, y yo necesito algo nuevo… de verdad siento que si me voy de aquí tendré el comienzo que necesito…

-Pero…

-Deja el asunto, Potter- dijo Scorpius recobrando la compostura-. Es su vida, además el que se mude no quiere decir que dejaremos de verla. Ustedes se casan y nosotros no hacemos un circo por eso.

Rose intercambió una mirada con Scorpius, agradeciéndole. Esa era otra cualidad que le gustaba de él: sabía apoyarla y respetaba sus decisiones, pero sabía cuándo intervenir para evitar que hiciera una idiotez. Se ruborizó un poco cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, sentía que él quería decirle algo desesperadamente… y deseó que fuera un te amo. Al darse cuenta plenamente de lo que pensaba, sintió ganas de ahogarse en su vaso con leche.

Scorpius la observó preocupado, pero no dijo nada.

El resto de la velada estuvo entretenida, pues Rose y Scorpius practicaban su deporte favorito: hacer sonrojar a sus amigos con comentarios insinuantes sobre su luna de miel. Eso logró hacerla sentir de nuevo como antes, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando llegó momento de irse. Sabía que Scorpius la abrazaría, siempre lo hacía, pero no quería arriesgarse a hacer un papelón, así que Rose sólo les dijo a los chicos un buenas noches y prácticamente salió corriendo.

-¿Sucede algo con Scorpius?- preguntó Kate preocupada antes de ir a dormir.

-Nada- dijo Rose con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Te gusta- aclaró Kate en un tono que no dejaba espacio a réplicas.

-Por supuesto que me gusta, es mi mejor amigo- renegó Rose con un tono sabihondo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero…

-Basta, Kate, por favor- y sin esperar respuesta, Rose se encerró en su cuarto.

Y así, hecha un ovillo en su cama y con lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, no podía dejar de pensar en él. No quería sentirse así, no quería que la mirada de su mejor amigo de repente tuviera otro significado para ella. Se negaba a creer que estaba enamorada de él. En negación, diría Freud, pero bien él y sus mecanismos de defensa podían irse al carajo.

Rose se levantó al día siguiente sintiendo el cuerpo pesado. Acababa de soñar que Scorpius la besaba. Nunca había soñado con él de esa manera, por lo que intentó ocultarlo en los rincones más escondidos de su mente, ni siquiera quiso analizarlo, no quería recordar esos lindos ojos grises mirándola con cariño a la vez que acercaba sus labios a los suyos en un suave beso... No, no podía arruinarlo con él, se dijo de nuevo tallándose los ojos con fastidio. Además… él nunca podría quererla de esa manera, la conocía demasiado bien, la había visto en demasiadas facetas de su vida que era imposible que él… ¿y si se equivocaba y él en realidad la quería?

Soltó un grito de frustración y se dejó caer en la almohada, que se sentía más incómoda de lo normal, quizás porque llevaba demasiado tiempo acostada.

Cuando volteó hacia su buró para ver la hora en el reloj despertador que su abuela muggle le había regalado cuando estaba aún en el colegio, Rose descubrió un pequeño papel con la letra perfecta de Scorpius (seguramente le había pedido a Kate que se la diera), que decía:

_Cuando veas esto ven a mi departamento, dormilona._

Sin planearlo, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro; en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, bufó enojada consigo misma por ser tan débil y salió de su habitación para ir a lavarse la cara. Muy por dentro, sentía que si él la veía a esa hora de la mañana, sin arreglar, ella podría sentirse lo suficientemente fea y no deseada como para dejar de pensar en que él podría fijarse en ella. Era una lástima que sus sesiones con el psicólogo habían dado tan buenos resultados que ya le era imposible sentirse mal consigo misma.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Rose en cuanto Scorpius abrió la puerta, haciendo que su corazón latiera con más rapidez de la acostumbrada, y sí, se odió por eso también.

-Desayuno- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, señalando la mesa de su departamento, donde un rico desayuno consistente en jugo de naranja y hot cakes con miel de maple, la esperaba.

-Gracias, Scorpius- dijo Rose realmente sorprendida y, sin poderlo evitar, conmovida- ¿pero por qué?

-¿Un amigo no puede hacer algo lindo por una amiga de vez en cuando?

Rose sintió una punzada al escucharlo decir la palabra "amiga", pero lo disimuló con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso no hará que deje que me ayudes a empacar mi ropa interior.

Scorpius soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, tenía que tratar ¿no crees?- bromeó.

Rose rió junto con él, decidida a olvidar las mariposas en su estómago, pero no planeaba que él dijera:

-Es tu último día en el edificio y quería hacer algo especial antes de que te marcharas.

-Yo… gracias.

Y justo cuando pensaba que podía superar ese "enamoramiento pasajero", él salía con uno de esos comentarios que lo volvían tan… Scorpius.

Aunque una gran parte de ella se negaba a querer olvidar sus sentimientos, pues Scorpius en ese momento estaba soltero, llevaba ya mucho tiempo así…

"No" se dijo Rose estrictamente, machacando un hot cake sin piedad "es tu amigo, punto. Él conocerá a alguien y se casará con ella y podrás odiarla toda tu vida, pero nunca intentarás nada con él, Weasley".

Comieron prácticamente en silencio, pues Rose no dejaba de pelear con ella misma, reprochándose por pensar que Scorpius se veía lindo a esa hora del día… o de hecho a todas horas. Él no mencionó nada, demasiado acostumbrado al silencio que la mayor parte del tiempo él mismo provocaba.

-¿Dónde comenzamos?- preguntó Scorpius una vez que estuvieron en medio de la sala del departamento de Rose, observando el lugar como evaluándolo. Se sentía ya un vacío, pues las cosas de Kate habían desaparecido esa mañana.

-Quiero dejar mi habitación para el final, así que mejor empecemos por la cocina y después la sala.

Scorpius asintió y la siguió a la cocina, donde empacaron trastes y los electrodomésticos (algunas semanas antes Kate le había dicho que podía llevarse todo, pues Albus y ella habían comprado todo nuevo). Una vez que terminaron, siguieron con la sala, Rose recordó todo lo que había vivido con su mejor amiga en ese lugar, como sus fines de semana en pijama comiendo helado de licor, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Recordaron entre risas el pequeño "trauma de Rose" por haber encontrado a su primo y su mejor amiga en una situación comprometedora; y Scorpius le recordó también que en ese lugar habían comenzado a ser amigos, haciéndole sentir a Rose un nudo en la garganta que pronto ignoró.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con lo de tu habitación o prefieres hacerlo sola?- preguntó Scorpius un tanto incómodo cuando la sala estuvo llena del montón de cajas con las cosas que harían Aparecer en el nuevo departamento de Rose.

Ella supuso que él estaba nervioso porque nunca lo había dejado poner un pie en su habitación, así que Rose rió con el comentario y dijo:

-No importa que veas mis cosas, Scorpius. Sé que no eres un pervertido ni nada. Además necesito ayuda para empacar los libros, tengo tantos que no sé dónde los pondré…

-Si es así…

Una vez que entraron a la habitación, Rose no pudo evitar reír nuevamente, esta vez por la mirada embelesada de su amigo, quien también estaba sorprendido por todo lo que veía, desde los libros en sus libreros que adornaban todas las paredes, hasta las fotografías enmarcadas en madera.

-¿Por qué esa cara?

-Huele a tu perfume de sandía, me gusta…

Rose no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero lo disimuló bien carraspeando y poniendo a su amigo a trabajar de inmediato, indicándole dónde estaba todo.

Una vez que Rose estaba guardando su ropa en grandes maletas, se sorprendió del silencio que se había instalado en la habitación, así que llamó a Scorpius, quien se había quedado pasmado viendo algo en un librero.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Scorpius agitando un sobre con el logo de San Mungo.

Rose se puso colorada.

-¿El resultado de una prueba de embarazo?- bromeó nerviosamente.

-¿Qué?- balbuceó Scorpius poniéndose pálido.

-No es una prueba de embarazo- replicó Rose rodando los ojos, sorprendida por la reacción de él, quien lucía súbitamente aliviado-. Es una tontería…

-Rose…

-Me ofrecieron empleo en San Mungo- anunció de golpe.

El rostro de Scorpius se iluminó y la abrazó efusivamente.

-Era lo que querías ¿no es así?- preguntó sonriente sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Sí- dijo Rose intentando ocultar su sonrojo, que se había extendido por su cuello al sentir esos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura-, pero no quería decir nada hasta después de la boda…

-Comprendo… ¿cuándo empiezas?

-Una semana después de la boda.

-¿Por eso escogiste un departamento cerca de allí?

Rose asintió con una sonrisa culpable.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Rose- dijo Scorpius sinceramente abrazándola un poco más-, aunque no puedo negar que te extrañaré en los entrenamientos.

-Gracias, Scorpius- dijo Rose con sinceridad, cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutar un poco más del suave contacto con su cuerpo-. Por todo.

-No hay nada que agradecer- rió él aligerando el ambiente, ninguno quería tocar temas demasiado profundos-. Es divertido estar contigo, además hueles rico…

Rose soltó una carcajada.

-¿Me quieres sólo por mi perfume de sandía?

-Y por curar mis heridas, no cualquiera tiene la oportunidad de tener una amiga así- bromeó Scorpius.

-Deja las cursilerías, rubiecito- se burló Rose-. Necesito acabar de empacar ya, ¡entregaremos el departamento en dos días!- Rose no quería saber lo que era capaz de hacer si seguía abrazándola de ese modo.

-No me lo recuerdes- resopló Scorpius soltándola suavemente y yendo a terminar de empacar todo.

-Freud diría que tienes un sentimiento oceánico hacia mí- se burló Rose, aunque por dentro se sintió vacía cuando él se apartó.

-¿Desde cuándo lees a Freud?- preguntó Scorpius sorprendido, dejando de acomodar los libros en cajas.

-Desde que no sé de lo que hablas… así al menos ya no me siento tonta cuando menciones las etapas psicosexuales con las que atacas a Albus…

Scorpius soltó una carcajada. Y es que él siempre usaba las etapas psicosexuales de Freud para dejar a Albus en ridículo. La mayor parte del tiempo le decía que no había superado su etapa anal y por eso era tan obsesivo con el orden. Cabe recalcar que Scorpius no era muy ordenado, por lo que los últimos años habían peleado por esa razón, pero siempre terminaban en buenos términos. Si no, no habrían vivido juntos tanto tiempo.

-¿No tienes hambre?- preguntó Scorpius con cansancio, observando su reloj. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y acababan de enviar las cosas al departamento nuevo, por lo que en definitiva ahora sí el lugar se veía tan vacío que daba algo de miedo.

-Sí, mucha- Rose se sentó en el suelo, seguida de Scorpius, quien la abrazó por los hombros. Rose comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no quería hacer una locura como virarse y besarlo descontroladamente, así que dijo-: Es una lástima que no tengamos esas habilidades mágicas para poder empacar todo más fácil.

-Si todos las tuviéramos seríamos demasiado flojos. Vamos, te invito a comer algo.

Rose asintió y se puso en pie un poco más animada.

Salieron del edificio y caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante que solían frecuentar cuando cenaban solos. En el camino, Rose se fijó en Scorpius como nunca antes. Era realmente atento y la trataba de maravilla. Su cabello se veía más rubio al sol y sus ojos resplandecían con amabilidad. Cuando sus manos se rozaron, Rose sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerla por cada uno de sus nervios.

Comieron entre risas como era ya su costumbre. Con el paso del tiempo, Rose se había dado cuenta de que el rubio frente a ella no era para nada callado una vez que tomaba la suficiente confianza, así que la mayor parte del tiempo sólo hablaban, y si había silencio, éste no era para nada incómodo.

-Iré al nuevo departamento para limpiar un poco- dijo Rose una vez que iban caminando de regreso.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, necesitas descansar porque mañana hay entrenamiento, ya me ayudaste mucho hoy, gracias- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Fue un placer- respondió Scorpius de igual manera y le dio un ligero apretón en la mano, que la sobresaltó de todas las maneras posibles. Lo peor fue cuando Scorpius no soltaba su mano ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? Se preguntaba Rose cada vez más nerviosa.

-Iré en un rato por si necesitas algo- dijo Scorpius cuando Rose estaba a punto de Desaparecerse.

-Gracias.

Cuando Rose llegó a su destino, soltó todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones. Quizás de esa manera podría librarse de la terrible opresión en su pecho.

Estaba enamorada de él y lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo. Cada vez que estaba cerca su corazón se aceleraba y no podía pensar con coherencia hasta después de un rato. Nunca le había pasado a tal grado con nadie y ella sabía por qué: lo conocía. Anteriormente no se había tomado la molestia de conocer a ningún chico a fondo, pero con Scorpius era diferente: quería… no, _necesitaba_ conocer cada parte de él simplemente porque le interesaba… porque lo amaba.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Rose. Era tristeza, tristeza de no poder estar con él. No quería arruinarlo de nuevo.

Decidida, se secó las lágrimas y fue a buscar una escoba; mantenerse ocupada despejaría su mente de todos sus pensamientos.

Limpió todo a manera muggle, y ya había terminado cuando se fijó en el balcón, por donde se colaba la imagen de un lindo atardecer. Maravillada, Rose abrió las puertas corredizas y se sentó recargada en la pared abrazando sus rodillas, observando el espectáculo.

-¿Rose?- preguntó Scorpius buscándola con la mirada. Acababa de Aparecerse.

Rose le indicó dónde estaba y le pidió que la acompañara. Él se sentó frente a ella, demasiado cerca para su salud mental.

-Es hermoso ¿no crees?- preguntó Rose sin dejar de ver el cielo, donde poco a poco iban apareciendo las estrellas.

-Lo eres.

Rose se sorprendió con la respuesta y lo miró a los ojos. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que podía sentir su respiración mezclándose con la suya. Ambos se acercaron lenta y simultáneamente al otro, casi por instinto, hasta juntar sus labios en un suave y ardiente beso. La mente de Rose se despejó de todo pensamiento, sólo era capaz de sentir los suaves labios de Scorpius sobre los suyos y sus manos recorriendo su espalda de manera exquisita. Ella, en un intento por tenerlo más cerca, lo abrazó por el cuello, prodigándole caricias.

Cuando el beso terminó, ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas. Entonces la realidad cayó sobre Rose. No quería verlo a los ojos, no quería que el mejor beso de su vida se sintiera como un error, por lo que dejó que él recargara su frente con la suya.

Scorpius tomó su barbilla después de algunos minutos y la obligó a verlo a los ojos, comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

-Me gustas, Rose- le dijo con la voz un tanto ronca.

-No me hagas esto- pidió Rose volteando la mirada con tristeza.

-Rose…

-No, Scorpius, yo… no quiero perderte, no…

-¿Perderme? ¿Cómo podrías perderme alguna vez si lo único que quiero es estar contigo siempre?

-¿No lo entiendes? Todas las relaciones que he tenido han fracasado… prefiero volver a ser una patética solterona y llenar mi departamento de gatos aunque me den alergia que perderte a ti también.

-Por favor, Rose, esto no tiene por qué ser igual. Eres diferente, yo soy diferente. Y no pude evitarlo, me enamoré de ti ¿cómo no podría? Eres la chica más inteligente, graciosa y hermosa de todo el mundo yo…

-Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil- pidió Rose con la voz ahogada, las lágrimas al fin le ganaban en la batalla y se deslizaban una a una por sus mejillas. Scorpius las limpió con sus pulgares temblorosos-. Olvidemos lo que pasó aquí.

-No podría- dijo tan herido que a Rose le fue imposible sostenerle más tiempo la mirada.

-Entonces inténtalo.

Scorpius se puso en pie con tristeza y Rose sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos cuando lo vio Desaparecer.

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué opinan del capítulo? ¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora? Se llevarán alguna que otra sorpresa en el siguiente capítulo muajaja **

**Nos leemos!**


	10. Charla

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Charla. **

A Rose le tomó unos minutos asimilar en dónde estaba. Observó el disparejo techo que muchas veces había contemplado en su niñez junto a sus primas, en noches donde las pláticas sobre chicos y los planes para molestar a sus primos estaban a la orden del día. Fue allí que recordó que estaba en la antigua habitación de su tía Ginny en la Madriguera. Su mirada se entristeció al recordar el día anterior.

Después de que Scorpius se había desaparecido al ser rechazado por ella, Rose lloró a lágrima viva por al menos dos horas seguidas. Estaba confundida, no sabía si lo que había hecho había sido correcto. Se sentía horrible por haberle roto el corazón al único chico que en verdad la amaba por ser ella misma y al que ella amaba como nunca había amado a nadie. Invocó en su memoria el momento del beso una y otra vez, intentando encontrar algo lo suficientemente razonable como para justificarse, pero no lo encontró.

Se sentía vacía, sola y desorientada.

Haciendo acopio del poco temple que le quedaba, se secó las lágrimas y se Apareció en el único lugar donde sabía que podía recibir la orientación y calma que necesitaba.

-¿Rose? ¿Qué haces aquí, cielo?- preguntó la señora Weasley quien, al haber escuchado el ruido propio de una Aparición, había dejado de hacer la cena para el señor Weasley para ver qué sucedía.

-Hola, abuela- saludó Rose con una débil sonrisa, que parecía más bien una mueca.

-¿Has estado llorando? ¿Qué sucede?- la señor Weasley le dio un gran y reconfortante abrazo que hizo que el sentimiento de arrepentimiento regresara, así como las lágrimas y las convulsiones producidas por los sollozos.

-Yo… Scorpius- sólo fue capaz de decir Rose.

La señora Weasley le acarició la espalda maternalmente hasta que pudo calmarse. Poco después, la guió hasta el sofá, donde la ayudó a sentarse.

-Ustedes dos son más tercos que tus padres cuando eran más jóvenes.

Rose se sonrojó y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-De hecho, la única terca de los dos soy yo.

-¿Gané la apuesta familiar? ¿Scorpius te dijo que le gustas?

Rose se sonrojó en sobre manera, no supo si por la tercer o cuarta pregunta.

-¿Apuesta familiar?

La señora Weasley rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

-Cielo, todos sabemos que se gustan, sólo decidimos ponerle un poco de emoción a la situación y hacer una apuesta ¡hasta tu padre dijo que anunciarían su noviazgo el año pasado! Obviamente perdió, sin embargo, yo siempre tengo un buen olfato para eso. Tu abuelo me ha debido varios galeones con todos nuestros hijos… Ron y Hermione fueron los más difíciles, por supuesto- hizo una pausa, sabiendo que se había salido del tema más importante y dijo-. No es difícil saber que Scorpius y tú se quieren, Rose, basta con ver cómo se miran.

-Soy una tonta- declaró Rose dejándose caer en el respaldo del sillón con los ojos cerrados.

-Escucha bien, Rose Weasley- dijo la abuela con tono firme-. Tú no eres ninguna tonta. No dejaré que de nuevo un muchacho te haga sentir lo contrario. Así que si ese Scorpius (por más agradable y guapo que sea) te hizo algo, lo voy a…

-Él no hizo nada malo, abue- la cortó Rose poniéndose una mano en la cara para evitar verla a los ojos y que viera su sonrojo. Por más que la quisiera, seguía siendo vergonzoso hablar de temas así con ella-. Yo lo rechacé a él.

-¡Rose!- la señora Weasley sonaba decepcionada e indignada, irónicamente- ¿Por qué hiciste algo así? ¿Estás loca?

-Quizás sí, estuve en terapia ¿recuerdas?

-Estar en terapia no quiere decir que estés loca. Ahora, cuéntame qué fue lo que sucedió antes de que me dé un ataque.

Tomando mucho aire, Rose comenzó a relatar lo sucedido el día anterior, incluyendo que días antes Scorpius se había estado comportando más extraño de lo normal. Estaba más atento con ella y podía sentirse a leguas la tensión sexual en el ambiente, al menos por su parte.

-Entonces resumiendo- comenzó la señora Weasley-. Tú lo amas, él a ti también, se besaron, lo rechazaste porque…

-Tú sabes que mi historial de amor no es el mejor, abue.

-Eso lo sabe toda la familia, cielo, por desgracia. Por eso el tal Eric estuvo todo un año con el cabello de diferentes colores, olvidaba dónde vivía, lo despedían de sus trabajos constantemente, todas las mujeres lo rechazaban...

-¿Qué?

La señora Weasley soltó una risita nerviosa y tosió.

-Todos tus tíos, primos y yo nos turnamos para hacerle la vida imposible al infeliz. Albus nos contó que te había hecho algo muy feo, aunque no nos dijo qué- y Rose agradeció en silencio a su primo favorito, así como a toda su familia-. Pero regresemos al tema- siguió la mayor- ¿entonces rechazaste a Scorpius porque…?

-Lo quiero demasiado- admitió Rose con un suspiro-. No quería echarlo a perder…

-Tienes miedo.

-Mucho.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio un momento, luego la señora Weasley tomó la palabra.

-El amor no es fácil, hija, implica muchos sacrificios personales porque debes adaptarte al otro y el otro a ti, deben comprenderse al menos hasta cierto punto y tener la suficiente comunicación para no darse por sentado y nutrir su relación día a día. Estoy segura de que Scorpius y tú tienen eso y ni siquiera tienen una relación de pareja con todas las letras. Se aman, de eso estoy segura. Es normal que tengas miedo, todos lo tenemos, pregúntale a cualquiera, pero al final siempre vale la pena si estás con quien amas. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Scorpius está aterrado también.

-Y ahora no querrá verme después de lo que le hice- lloriqueó Rose con las últimas palabras de su abuela.

-Quizás- concordó su abuela-, pero si te ama de verdad luchará por ti hasta probarte que te ama en serio, y tú lucharás por él para mostrarle que te equivocaste.

-¿Entonces tú crees que deba intentarlo?

-Es eso o regresar a tus fines de semana en pijama comiendo helado y viendo películas tristes por el resto de tus días.

Rose iba a replicar, pero por dentro sabía que su abuela tenía razón.

Scorpius también tenía razón, ambos habían cambiado, y si era verdad lo que ella misma había dicho acerca de que no podría vivir sin él, ¿por qué no lo intentaba? ¿no podrían hacer un acuerdo de si veían que no resultaba, simplemente dejarlo y volver a ser amigos?

Así que, regresando donde comenzamos, Rose despertó en la antigua habitación de su tía Ginny, recordando con determinación después de unos momentos, que estaba dispuesta a ir con Scorpius y decirle que había cambiado de opinión.

Cuando se estaba levantando, escuchó mucho parloteo en la sala, así que bajó sigilosamente para encontrarse con Albus y Kate, seguidos de Harry y Ron, todos ellos con expresiones serias y preocupadas.

-¡Rose!- exclamó Ron con alivio cuando vio a su hija bajar la escaleras.

-¿Qué sucede, papá?- preguntó Rose perpleja.

-¿Sabes algo de Scorpius, Rose?- preguntó Harry sin rodeos. Rose sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza cuando escuchó su nombre, pero por el tono de Harry, supo que algo estaba mal y comenzó a asustarse.

-No, yo… ayer estaba con él, pero no sé nada ¿por qué? ¿qué sucedió? ¿está bien?

-Hay que regresar- dijo Harry a Ron, ignorando las preguntas de Rose-. No hay que perder tiempo. Albus, explícale a Rose y ve si recuerdan algo que nos pueda ser útil. Vendremos más tarde, quédense aquí y no salgan hasta entonces.

-Pero…

-Haz caso, Albus- dijo Ron duramente.

Sin decir nada más, los dos aurores se desaparecieron.

-Albus ¿qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó Rose asustada.

-Mejor siéntate, querida- dijo la señora Weasley intentando parecer calmada.

Pero Rose no podía simplemente sentarse tranquilamente. Kate parecía a punto de llorar y Albus se paseaba por la sala como león enjaulado. Algo estaba muy, muy mal.

-Albus…- comenzó Rose amenazante.

-Scorpius se fue. No hay rastro de él ni de su familia.

**Hola! Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que han dejado reviews a lo largo de la historia. También a quienes dejan comentarios anónimos, sería interesante que me dejaran sus correos o algo así para comunicarme con ustedes y contestarles, eso me gusta mucho!**

**Sé que les dije que en este capítulo se descubriría mucho, pero pensé que sería mejor dedicárselo a nuestra querida protagonista. Gracias a Dios mi clase de Sensopercepción estaba aburrida y pude escribir el capítulo bien xD **

**Nos leemos pronto (espero). **


	11. Rapto

Hola! Aquí está el capítulo =D pensaba que sería diferente, peeeero quiero seguir el consejo de NatWizard y Dominique Jackson sobre no apresurarme demasiado, le agradezco a ambas su sinceridad, la cual siempre ayuda a mejorar. Este capítulo se los dedico a todas las lindas personitas que siempre me dejan un comentario ¡Las quiero!

**Rapto.**

_-Scorpius se fue. No hay rastro de él ni de su familia_- Albus lo dijo con un tono tan cortante que Rose pensó primero que estaba mintiendo. No podía ser cierto. Quizás sólo era una de las bromas que Astrid y Scorpius a veces le jugaban, sólo que esta vez habían ido demasiado lejos ¿Acaso era venganza por lo sucedido el día anterior?

-Deja de jugar, Albus- dijo Rose irritada. Albus se detuvo en seco con una mirada derrotada y Kate soltó un sollozo y salió de la casa. La señora Weasley fue tras ella.

En ese momento, Rose se puso pálida y sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido, a pesar de sentir que la vida se le iba del cuerpo, cayendo en lo horrible de la realidad ¿qué había sucedido? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué nadie le decía nada? ¿Dónde estaba Scorpius? él no podía haberse ido, no…

-Albus…- comenzó con un tono de ruego, acercándose a su primo, quien lucía devastado. Tenía la ropa arrugada del día anterior y unas grandes ojeras bajo unos ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Es una larga historia, Rosie.

-Me importa un bledo si me contarás la historia de la humanidad… yo sólo quiero saber qué sucedió con Scorpius… Albus, por favor…- sintió las lágrimas de desesperación bajar con rapidez por sus mejillas, sin hacer nada por detenerlas. Sólo estaba al tanto de los movimientos de su primo, quien ahora lucía mayor de lo que realmente era; fue allí que Rose se dio cuenta de lo sólida de la amistad entre esos dos, que se querían como hermanos.

-Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts había un sujeto que molestaba a Scorpius- se explicó Albus derrotado, dejándose caer en un sofá, Rose se sentó a su lado, con las manos temblorosas-. Piers Goyle ¿lo recuerdas? Su padre era amigo del padre de Scorpius cuando eran adolescentes. Después de la guerra el señor Malfoy comenzó una vida nueva, pero Goyle siempre estuvo buscando venganza de ese amigo que los había traicionado a él y a otro sujeto, Crabbe, creo que se llamaba… Resultó que muchos tenían cuentas pendientes con el señor Malfoy, así que formaron una especie de alianza para vengarse de él, se hacen llamar los nuevos mortífagos. Piers amenazaba a Scorpius con eso siempre que podía, pero nunca dijo nada frente a mí, porque sabe que mi padre es el jefe de los aurores. En fin, Scorpius no me dijo nada hasta después de que nos graduamos, la verdad es que estaba aterrado por todo lo que le habían dicho. Aparentemente todo se calmó.

"Hace poco más de dos años a los Malfoy comenzaron a llegarles cartas de amenaza, al principio parecían inofensivas, pero después se volvieron tan frecuentes que Scorpius se vio obligado a pedir ayuda a mi padre, bajo los enojos del señor Malfoy (ya sabes que no se llevan del todo bien), pero tuvo que ceder cuando las amenazas se volcaron en Astrid. Suponemos que fue porque la vieron más vulnerable que los demás. Mi papá ha estado investigando a esos pseudomortífagos, porque han causado disturbios en el mundo mágico, son algo idiotas, pero especialistas en ocultarse, así que no han podido dar con ellos. Seguían a los Malfoy, los tenían vigilados, así que mi padre les ayudó a poner hechizos protectores. Pero hoy en la mañana…

Albus tragó saliva antes de seguir:

-Kate y yo salimos de la ciudad ayer, así que no volvimos hasta hoy en la madrugada, pero… cuando llegamos la puerta de los departamentos estaban abiertas, la habitación de Scorpius estaba revuelta, todo el departamento estaba patas arriba, la casa de los Malfoy estaba igual, desaparecieron… y quizás nos hubieran llevado con ellos si nosotros tres hubiéramos estado allí también.

Kate entró en ese momento y abrazó a su amiga. Rose sentía que el mundo se caía frente a ella sin poderlo evitar y que Kate y Albus eran los únicos que la mantenían en el presente.

¿Cómo era posible que todo pudiera cambiar en tan sólo cinco segundos? ¿Cómo era posible que hace unos momentos estaba dispuesta a ir hacia Scorpius y decirle que quería estar con él cuando ahora no sabía si podía volver a verlo?

"No digas eso" se dijo molesta y con un nudo en la garganta "papá y el tío Harry los encontrarán a todos". Pensó en su pequeña amiga, Astrid no se merecía sufrir algo así…

-¿Entonces creen que ellos se los llevaron?- preguntó temblorosa, a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

Albus asintió.

-En cuanto le dije a mi padre comenzaron a rastrearlos, pero no encontraron nada. El tío Ron estaba que se moría de la preocupación cuando vieron la escena del crimen, creímos que tú… en fin, la abuela Molly nos envió un _patronus_ para decirnos que estabas bien después de que le mandáramos una carta a todos nuestros parientes- tomó aire y se unió al abrazo de las dos mujeres-. Me alegra que estés bien, Rosie.

Ella no contestó, pues no estaba segura de estar bien. De hecho no lo estaba, sentía que todo su mundo se derrumbaba de golpe bajo ella y que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

-Quiero ayudar- dijo poniéndose en pie de repente.

-Rose, no creo que sea buena idea- comenzó Albus cauteloso, pero Rose le lanzó una mirada tan furibunda que se calló.

-Tu departamento tiene ya encantamientos protectores que tu padre puso- dijo Kate, entendiendo a su amiga de todo corazón-. Albus y yo iremos al Ministerio en una hora para ver cómo va la investigación y ver qué haremos. Te vemos allí.

Rose le dirigió una agradecida mirada a su amiga y se Desapareció.

Al llegar a su departamento miles de recuerdos y sensaciones se apoderaron de ella. Todo estaba como lo había dejado antes de ir a la Madriguera. Las cajas con sus pertenencias se amontonaban por todos lados recordándole que debía desempacarlas, pero eso no le importaba ya. Sólo quería a Scorpius de regreso.

De inmediato fue a una de las maletas y sacó unos jeans, una camiseta y ropa interior. Se dirigió al baño con determinación, esperando que el agua de la ducha se llevara un poco su pena, pero no fue así. Había sido una idiota. Si no le hubiera pedido a Scorpius que olvidara ese beso quizás él se habría quedado con ella esa noche y no lo habrían encontrado… y ahora estarían juntos. Pero pensó en el resto de los Malfoy y se sintió egoísta.

No podía dejar de pensar por qué Scorpius nunca le había dicho nada.

Con el cabello aún escurriendo, lo ató en una descuidada cola de caballo, se puso unos tenis, tomó su varita y volvió a Desaparecerse para llegar justo a la oficina de su padre, quien hablaba seriamente con Harry.

-¿Rose? ¿qué…?

-Quiero ayudarlos a buscar- dijo sin rodeos, mirándolos a ambos con tanta seriedad que ninguno de los dos pudo objetar nada. Tenía la misma mirada de Hermione cuando buscaban los Horrocruxes.

-Tenemos algunos nombres de Mortífagos que sabemos frecuentaban a Draco en el colegio- comenzó Harry sin perder tiempo-. Tenemos fotografías y quizás… no lo sé, si sabes de algo sospechoso que pueda sernos útil…

Rose tomó las fotografías con descuido y se puso blanca al identificar una de ellas.

-Él es paciente de Scorpius- dijo cayendo en cuenta-. Una vez estábamos de compras y este sujeto lo saludó, Scorpius me dijo que lo atendía los lunes por la mañana. Seguro lo estaba vigilando.

-Es Zabinni- dijo Ron a Harry, pero Rose ya se había ido.

En cuanto lo había identificado, una furia la había recorrido por todo su torrente sanguíneo. No podía esperar para tener un plan. Debía actuar ya. Sólo una vez había ido al consultorio de Scorpius en Londres, pero recordaba a la perfección cómo lucía el edificio y el lugar donde debía Aparecerse, un viejo callejón maloliente.

En cuanto pudo divisar una puerta de marcos de madera con apariencia de haber vivido tiempo mejores, también vio a un hombre, exactamente igual al de la fotografía que momentos antes había visto en la oficina del departamento de aurores, tocando a la puerta con insistencia.

Sin perder más tiempo, le lanzó un hechizo petrificador. No le importó que hubiera muggles en la calle, su sed de venganza fue mayor. Acercándose más, le dio una patada en toda la cara, haciéndolo sangrar.

-Si les has hecho algo, maldito bastardo, espero que le tengas fobia a los dementores, porque me encargaré de que vivas en Azkaban el resto de tu patética existencia- escupió con desprecio. Podía ver el terror en los ojos del mortífago, y eso le produjo regocijo- ¿tienes miedo, idiota?

-Rose, ya basta- dijo Harry con calma, tomando a su sobrina por los hombros y separándola de Zabini. Él y Ron habían llegado justo a tiempo para dispersar a la gente que se había acercado con curiosidad para ver qué sucedía.

-Llevémoslo al Ministerio para ver qué sabe- Ron le dio una patada más a Zabini, bajo la mirada de circunstancias de Harry- ¿qué? Tú también querías hacerlo, no me digas que no porque te conozco, Potter.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y, después de hacer varios encantamientos aturdidores a los que pasaban por allí, tomó a Zabini del hombro y le hizo una seña a Ron, quien tomó a Rose de la mano y la obligó a Desaparecerse.

Rose aún sentía la inmensa descarga de adrenalina en la sangre, pero el haber golpeado al imbécil que había participado en el rapto de la familia Malfoy no le era suficiente. No estaría tranquila hasta ver a todos sanos y salvos. Jadeaba y su corazón seguía latiendo con violencia.

Nunca había sentido tanta necesidad de tener a Scorpius junto a ella. En su lugar estaban Albus y Kate, quienes habían llegado minutos atrás y habían interrogado a Rose sobre lo sucedido. Ahora esperaban que Harry y Ron terminaran de interrogar a Zabini.

-Quiero que terminen ya- dijo Rose con impaciencia.

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto de interrogatorios se abrió y por ella salieron Harry y Ron con gestos extraños en el rostro.

-No sabe nada del rapto- anunció Harry frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Rose poniéndose en pie.

-Tranquila, hija- dijo Ron mirándola como disculpándose-. Lo atrapaste, eso nos ayuda bastante porque pudimos sacarle la sopa sobre sus planes, lo raro es que… él iba a ir por Scorpius hoy en la mañana, dijo que ya era tiempo, que Goyle había dado el permiso de torturarlos a todos. Por eso estaba tan insistente en el consultorio.

-¿Entonces si ellos no los raptaron? ¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Kate con voz temblorosa.

En ese momento, como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, un _patronus_ en forma de hurón se materializó frente a Harry y le dijo algo al oído que los demás no alcanzaron a escuchar.

**Lo sé, lo sé! Quizás tienen más dudas de las que se resolvieron hehe pero al menos ya sabemos por qué Scorpius estaba tan paranoico xD ahora ¿Dónde están los Malfoy? Se llevarán un Scorpius de regalo si lo adivinan xD haha **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	12. Fotografías

Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo chan chan chan! Hice algunos cálculos y me parece que habrá en total 16 capítulos, pero no me hagan mucho caso haha llevo diciéndoles que sólo faltan tres desde que la comencé, perdonen por eso xD

Capítulo dedicado a mis hermanitas Ayelén y Xime, así como a las lindas personitas que comentaron el capítulo anterior xD Diane Potter, Julietaa, Marce, Miss Romantic2, Letida, Revoltosa 2.0; y por supuesto a Artemisa Braver. Gracias chicas! Me gustaron sus comentarios y, por supuesto, responderles como siempre =D

**Fotografías.**

El patronus se desvaneció casi tan rápido como había llegado, y Harry observó a Ron con alivio.

-Todos están bien- anunció-. Fue una falsa alarma.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron todos a la vez. Rose, Kate y Albus se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo, como si algo los hubiera picado en el trasero.

Harry les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran a su despacho, donde nadie más podría escucharlos, y cerró la puerta con llave.

-Ese era el patronus de Draco…- comenzó.

-No sabía que ese idiota supiera hacer uno- gruñó Ron en voz baja, pues a pesar de los años, seguía guardándole resentimiento al rubio. Era uno de los pocos que aún los veían con mala cara, aunque la relación de los Weasley, Potter y Malfoy se había estrechado con el tiempo por las amistades de sus hijos.

-Me dio la dirección donde están escondidos- siguió Harry-. Con un amigo muggle de Scorpius. Tienen encantamientos protectores. Tuvieron que fingir un secuestro para despistar a Goyle y que creyera que alguien más los buscaba.

-A Malfoy se le da bien esconderse, de todos modos- dijo Ron por lo bajo. Harry fingió no haberlo escuchado.

-¿Seguros que no es una trampa?- preguntó Rose sintiendo la garganta completamente seca. Las noticias no habían conseguido calmarla ¿qué tal si eso era lo que los secuestradores querían que creyeran?

-Sí, ya te dije que me dio la dirección en la que están. Más tarde iré a averiguar.

-¿Pero quién es este amigo?

-El Dr. Marshall.

Rose al fin pudo sentir algo de alivio. El Dr. Marshall era quien había tratado su problema de autoestima. Era una buena persona.

-¿Tienen pistas de dónde puede estar Goyle?- preguntó Kate insistente.

-Muchas. Estamos cerca, no te preocupes. Le informaremos a los Malfoy cuando los hayamos atrapado y podrán volver a casa y seguir con sus vidas- dijo Harry tranquilizador-. Por lo pronto pusimos encantamientos de protección en cada una de sus casas, así que procuren no llevar a nadie.

Rose al fin pudo sentir que le llegaba oxígeno a sus pulmones. Aunque no estaba del todo tranquila (no lo estaría hasta ver a Scorpius sano y salvo), al menos había esperanza de ver a Scorpius pronto, lo cual ya era un avance.

-Será mejor que se vayan- comenzó Harry a decir a los chicos-, los mantendremos informados ¿de acuerdo?

Rose iba a replicar, pero Albus le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y la tomó por el codo.

-Estaremos en la Madriguera, seguramente toda la familia ya llegó allí, después de todo les mandamos avisos de que Rose estaba perdida…

-La abuela ya debe de haberles dicho que estaba bien- aseguró Rose rodando los ojos.

-Entonces vamos a nuestra casa- sugirió Kate a su amiga-, así charlamos tranquilos ¿les parece?

-Hagan lo que quieran, pero no se queden solos- advirtió Ron-, bien pudieron haberlos estado vigilando también.

Los tres asintieron y se Desaparecieron.

La casa recientemente adquirida de Albus y Kate estaba en un lugar a las afueras de Londres donde la vegetación abundaba. Kate siempre había sido fanática de la naturaleza y Albus, como todo buen esposo, hizo todo lo posible por hacerla feliz y encontró ese lugar un tanto solitario y relajante, ideal para pasarla bien después de un pesado día en el Ministerio.

-No hemos comido nada en todo el día, iré a preparar algo- dijo Albus cuando los tres salieron a la terraza a disfrutar un poco del sol de verano.

-Creo que entendió que te interrogaría- comentó Kate como si hablara del clima.

-¿Interrogarme?- preguntó Rose nerviosa, fingiendo que le interesaban mucho las gardenias que crecían en una maceta de barro.

Kate la miró alzando una ceja. Parecía que a ella ya se le había pasado más el susto del secuestro.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en la Madriguera esta mañana? ¿Qué es lo que hay entre Scorpius y tú? ¿Qué…?

-Está bien, ya entendí- gruñó Rose dejándose caer con fastidio en una de las sillas de jardín que rodeaban una pequeña mesa. Se tapó la cara con las manos y después liberó su cabello de la coleta, como para ganar más tiempo.

Como Albus no regresaba, Kate la observaba con insistencia y ella ya estaba harta, soltó:

-Lo amo ¿de acuerdo? ¿Es lo que querías escuchar?

Kate no lucía sorprendida. Se sentó a su lado observándola con interés.

-¿Y cuál es el problema entonces? Digo, aparte de que mi hermanito está escondido con su familia y todo eso…

Rose no pudo evitar reír, pero luego recordó por qué se sentía tan mal.

-Yo… lo rechacé…

-¡¿Tú qué? ¡Rose!- exclamó Kate con una voz más aguda de lo normal.

-Pareces mi abuela- gruñó Rose encogiéndose en su asiento.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Cuando Rose terminó de contarle la historia, Kate lucía más anonadada.

-Todo se complicó ¿cierto?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿El falso secuestro? ¿El que esté escondido? ¿el que quizás no quiera volver a verme? ¿el que quizás se cambie el nombre, se haga cirugía plástica y se vaya del país para no verme más? ¿el que…?

Kate soltó una carcajada.

-Creo que lo conoces menos de lo que crees, querida.

-No tienes que restregarme su amistad de veinte años en la cara, muchas gracias.

-¿Qué acaso olvidaste que salí con él en quinto año?

Rose se sonrojó.

-No me acordaba…

Kate rodó los ojos, pero siguió:

-El sujeto es un verdadero dolor de muelas cuando quiere. No se da por vencido tan fácilmente.

-¿Y si se da por vencido conmigo?- ya no le importaba que Kate distinguiera el temor en su voz.

-Él no sabe que lo amas, Rose- recordó Kate-. Díselo y no lo separarás de tu lado.

-¿Cómo quieres que haga eso si no sé si volveré a verlo?

-Eres una dramática, claro que volverás a verlo. Todos los Malfoy regresarán sanos y salvos.

La voz de Kate sonaba temblorosa, haciendo sentir culpable a Rose, pues recordó que no era la única que sufría por la desaparición de la familia.

-Kate, lo siento…

-Está bien, Rose, yo entiendo. Es sólo que ellos han sido mi familia casi desde siempre. No se merecen lo que les pasó.

-Mi padre encontrará a Goyle y lo hará pagar. Tenemos contactos en el Ministerio, ¿recuerdas? Prácticamente toda mi familia trabaja allí.

Kate asintió en silencio con tristeza.

-Albus y yo hablamos, cancelaremos la boda hasta que ellos regresen.

-La señora Malfoy odiaría perdérsela.

-No lo hará.

Cuando Rose llegó a su nuevo departamento ese día en la tarde, nunca esperó sentirse tan vacía. Absolutamente todo le recordaba a Scorpius. Su mirada fue hasta las puertas corredizas del balcón y no pudo evitar acariciar sus labios, donde aún podía sentir los de Scorpius. Se sentó en el lugar exacto donde el beso había sucedido, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder regresar el tiempo y haber actuado diferente.

No quería pensar en nada relativo a los eventos de ese día, sobre todo no quería pensar en lo que pasaría si los mortífagos encontraban a los Malfoy. Quería a Scorpius a su lado, sentirlo cerca de ella tal como había sido antes.

¿Cuándo se había enamorado de él y no se había dado cuenta? ¿Acaso tenía aserrín en el cerebro?

Resignada, comenzó a desempacar todo, comenzando por sus amadas fotografías… que estaban perfectamente acomodadas en los marcos de fotos que Scorpius le había obsequiado un día común y corriente en el que terminaron dando un paseo en el parque cercano charlando de nimiedades.

Rose se sonrojó al notar que tenía una cantidad considerable de fotografías sólo de Scorpius. Algunas eran de días cualquiera, donde él se quedaba pensativo durante un largo periodo de tiempo y Rose simplemente no podía evitar fotografiarlo de todas las maneras posibles. Otras eran de cuando salían a algún lugar, ya fuera al parque, al cine, a comer… Rose siempre llevaba su cámara con ella. Algunas veces, cuando estaban aburridos, organizaban sesiones de fotos donde sólo hacían ridiculeces.

Con una sonrisa boba en la cara, Rose comenzó a observarlas todas una por una, admirándolas. Quizás Scorpius no era el chico más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra, pero para ella lo era. No sólo por su físico, sino porque tenía una personalidad tan extraña que lo volvía atractivo a sus ojos. Al final, encontró una que había olvidado que tenía.

Algunos meses atrás, en navidad, Kate, Albus, Scorpius y ella habían organizado una pequeña fiesta sólo ellos cuatro para celebrar el asenso de Albus a Editor en jefe de El profeta. Kate había tomado la cámara de Rose cuando ella se había descuidado y le había tomado una fotografía cuando conversaba con Scorpius. Los ojos de ambos estaban brillantes, sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa agradable y sus rostros estaban un poco más juntos de lo normal. Rose sonrió al ver la escena y no pudo evitar poner la fotografía en la pared de la sala.

Después de observar la fotografía mucho tiempo más, sonrió y siguió desempacando. Con un suspiro de resignación, se obligó a pensar que todo saldría bien.

**Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo, sólo le faltan algunos arreglos, así que si tengo tiempo en la semana lo subo xD **

**Mil besos!**


	13. Vigilados

**Hola! Mil gracias por todos los reviews! =D me hicieron muy, muy feliz!**

**Disfruten el capítulo!**

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Vigilados.**

Scorpius sentía un gran vacío en el estómago y unas inmensas ganas de llorar. No le pasaba desde que había terminado con Adele, su última novia. No sabía que hacer o a dónde ir, se sentía completamente desorientado.

La amaba, el haberle dicho que le gustaba se había quedado corto, pero había sido lo suficiente para asustarla. Desde el principio él suponía que iban a terminar juntos, porque si era en verdad sincero, la amistad entre hombres y mujeres no existía, siempre había algo más de por medio. Con Kate era diferente, porque prácticamente era como su hermana, eso le había quedado bastante claro cuando habían sido novios que sólo duraron una semana, no recordaba incluso por qué habían cortado.

Le había parecido completamente ilógico al principio que Rose le gustara, generalmente buscaba a alguien más emocionalmente estable, pero cuando había visto su rápida recuperación después de lo acontecido con el tal Eric (a quien le había hecho la vida imposible con ayuda de los Weasley y Potter), le comenzó a parecer atractiva. La había conocido desde el primer año del colegio y nunca le había prestado atención hasta que comenzaron a ser vecinos en el edificio y comenzó a considerarla bonita, pero sólo eso.

Cuando la había acompañado en su "último día como solterones patéticos" poco más de dos años atrás, todo había cambiado. Su opinión sobre ella se había hecho bastante más fundamentada. No sólo la consideró una buena amiga, sino alguien con un corazón puro cuyo único problema era no saber lo que quería.

Pero Rose, la Rose en la que se había convertido, la Rose fuerte e independiente que defendía sus puntos de vista y no se dejaba pisotear por nadie, ella sí que lo volvía loco. Toda ella era hermosa, su cabello que ella consideraba insoportable él lo veía adorable; sus lentes molestos a él le parecía que le daban un aire intelectual que de por sí toda ella destilaba; su piel pálida y pecosa que ella criticaba porque nunca se bronceaba, a él le gustaba observarla por horas e imaginarse besándola con suavidad.

¿Cuándo había comenzado todo? Haciendo mucho introspección, se había dado cuenta de que la primera vez que le atrajo fue aquella vez en la que, preocupado por una especialmente fuerte amenaza a Astrid por parte de Goyle, su entrenador de los Chuddley Cannons lo había obligado a guardar el equipo que habían utilizado; una de las bludgers lo había golpeado fuertemente en el hombro y lo había hecho caer al suelo con fuerza ¿el resultado? Un brazo roto y la espalda lastimada, así que Rose lo había sanado con un hechizo y un ungüento que frotó en su espalda con sus manos pequeñas y delgadas que le habían provocado sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas. Claro que había reprimido los pensamientos lascivos hacia ella porque en ese momento tenía novia.

Mientras que ella lloraba en un sillón con Kate, él las consideraba un poco tontas por no salir más en vez de lamentarse, pero nunca las consideró patéticas, como ellas mismas se llamaban, claro que nunca se los dijo porque sabía que eso podía alterarlas un poco… o lo considerarían un entrometido.

La primera vez que le dio un consejo a Rose, donde básicamente le pidió que dejara de usar personas, en realidad pensaba en la situación que él estaba viviendo con Adele, nunca esperó explotar con Rose ni que ella lo tratara tan bien. Después de que lo rescatara en la puerta de su departamento, fue que pudo entender por qué Albus la quería tanto.

Por eso, cuando todo su mundo se derrumbó al darse cuenta del tipo de hombre que era Eric, Scorpius se había visto en la necesidad de protegerla, de ayudarla, de guiarla, porque si algo sabía él gracias a su carrera, era que las personas como ella necesitaban mucho apoyo.

Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba junto a ella, más cuenta se daba de que no lo hacía sólo por ayudarla. Cada vez era más su deseo y necesidad de estar junto a ella, de tomarla de la mano a veces con la excusa de hacerla caminar más rápido; de darle un abrazo con la excusa de las buenas noches para poder oler bien su perfume; de decir alguna tontería para hacerla reír; de contradecirla para hacerla enojar; de hacer algún detalle para ella para ver su sonrisa cálida y quizás recibir un beso en la mejilla…

Ese beso.

No se equivocaba al decir que era el mejor que había dado, el mejor que había recibido y el único que hasta ese momento le importaba mantener en su memoria.

Él siempre había dicho que el amor no era más que una reacción química en el cerebro que volvía estúpida a la gente y los hacía caer en un estado neurótico que se iba disipando con el tiempo, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

A veces se maldecía el haberle dicho a Rose que dejara que su personalidad fuera lo más atractivo de ella y de esa manera podría atraer a los chicos, porque ella lo había cumplido… y de qué modo. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había ahuyentado a los hombres que se le acercaban siquiera a pedirle la hora.

Eso había sido desde hace dos años. No había aceptado que en realidad le gustaba hasta algunos meses después, donde pasaba noches en vela sintiendo las familiares mariposas en el estómago que no lo dejaban tranquilo por la expectación de verla al día siguiente cuando fueran a trotar al parque. Primero pensó que no era más que una reacción de su inconsciente al no haber estado con ninguna chica desde que había cortado con Adele. Fue un día a la hora de la cena, cuando la luz se había ido y sólo los alumbraban las luces de sus varitas y de algunas cuantas velas, que todo había dado un giro sorprendente.

Se habían quedado en silencio después de una larga plática sobre sus familias, mientras ella comía sus vegetales, él se daba cuenta de una gran revelación: no podría vivir feliz a menos de que la viera a diario sonriéndole con esa sonrisa de labios rojos y ojos cansados por madrugar; a menos de que tomara su cabello con sus dedos para notar su suave tacto; a menos de que charlaran por horas sobre diversos temas de interés para ambos; a menos de que se quedaran en silencio por mucho tiempo sin sentirse incómodos; a menos de que la abrazara cada noche antes de dormir.

No podría soportar verla con alguien más, porque desde que el tal Eric se había marchado, no existían ya un Rose y un Scorpius por separado, eran Rose y Scorpius juntos, siempre en la misma oración.

Incluso Albus, el ser menos observador del planeta, se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre ellos.

Con el beso ocurrido minutos antes, Scorpius se había dado cuenta de que ella también sentía algo más por él, pero tenía miedo. Él también lo tenía, su amistad era muy importante para él, pero ¿de verdad era amistad? Si lo analizaba como solía ser su costumbre, se daría cuenta de que en realidad actuaban como novios sin una etiqueta propiamente impuesta por ellos.

Sólo que dolía.

Dolía que ella quisiera olvidar lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Dolía que no le diera una oportunidad.

Dolía que lo hubiera dejado marcharse así nada más.

¿Acaso sólo se había hecho ilusiones y ella no estaba interesada en él? ¿Había sido tanto su deseo que había imaginado todo?

Con un suspiro de resignación y sintiendo que estaría mejor con su familia, se Apareció en casa de sus padres, donde un abrazo reconfortante de su hermanita, una rica cena de su madre y un consejo de su padre lo harían sentir un poco mejor.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Astrid cuando le abrió la puerta y él la saludó con su mejor sonrisa fingida que al parecer no había podido engañarla.

-Serías buena psicóloga, hermanita- felicitó Scorpius quitando la sonrisa que ya no era necesaria.

-Deja de hacer eso- refunfuñó Astrid cruzada de brazos.

-¿El qué?

-Hacerme un cumplido cuando quieres evitar un tema.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, lo siento- se disculpó Scorpius haciéndola a un lado para poder pasar- ¿dónde está papá?

-En su estudio- contestó Astrid arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina, de donde salía un delicioso aroma a estofado.

Scorpius caminó lentamente hasta el lugar indicado, cerca de las escaleras. Tocó tres veces con los nudillos y la voz de su padre le indicó que podía pasar.

-¿Estás ocupado?- preguntó Scorpius con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Draco estaba sentado en un sofá de cuero observando lo que parecía ser un viejo álbum de fotografías.

-No, sólo… desentierro un poco el pasado- contestó Draco melancólico. Unas grandes ojeras se extendían bajo sus ojos, producto de las preocupaciones que no lo habían dejado en paz desde hace años.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza y por primera vez en su vida, se sentó a escuchar las historias de su padre, pero algo en el álbum de fotos llamó su atención.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?- preguntó pálido como la cera señalando un chico de dieciséis años que reía junto con Draco de algo que otros dos sujetos gordos habían hecho.

-Este es Goyle…

-Lo sé, me refiero al otro…

-¿Este? Blaise Zabini, solíamos ser amigos, posiblemente también va tras nosotros.

Scorpius se sintió morir.

-Diles a mamá y Astrid que nos vamos.

-¿Qué?

-¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! ¡Escondernos! ¡Este sujeto es igual a uno de mis pacientes! Se han estado haciendo pasar por alguien más para vigilarnos… debemos irnos- Scorpius no podía con su alma. Se sentía estúpido por haberse dejado engañar y al mismo tiempo con la furia recorriendo cada parte de su ser.

-¡Astoria!- gritó Draco a su esposa saliendo a su encuentro y el de su hija. Ambas salieron de la cocina, asustadas.

Draco las puso al tanto, pero lo único que Scorpius podía escuchar era un lejano zumbido en sus oídos.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó Astrid, siempre firme.

El matrimonio Malfoy se observó asustado, pero Scorpius sabía la respuesta.

-Desordenen todo como si alguien hubiera venido por nosotros, eso despistará al idiota de Goyle. Llévense sólo lo necesario, iremos con Marshall. Yo lo había puesto antes al tanto, se había ofrecido a prestarnos una casa que tiene en Bristol para escondernos. Ya me la ha mostrado, así que podré Aparecerlos allí también.

-Este amigo tuyo puede estar implicado, Scorpius- comenzó a negarse Draco.

-Lo investigué antes, papá, sólo es un psicólogo muggle.

Media hora más tarde, los cuatro se Aparecieron en un callejón oscuro cerca de la casa del amigo de Scorpius, Anthony Marshall, quien los recibió con agrado y nada de sorpresa. Sin preguntar más, le tendió unas llaves a Scorpius.

Scorpius le dio las gracias a su amigo y salió de nuevo con su familia. Los Apareció en el lugar correcto y se aseguró que todo fuera seguro. Comenzó a poner los hechizos protectores correspondientes que una vez Albus le había enseñado y al fin pudo observar bien el lugar.

Era una pintoresca casita amueblada rústicamente. No era muy grande, pero al menos podrían estar allí bien hasta que todo se arreglara. Dejó su mochila en el suelo (por la cual había ido a su departamento antes de ir con Marshall, aprovechando para desacomodar todo) y abrazó a Astrid por los hombros, quien temblaba de indignación.

Muchas horas después, tanto que casi podía verse el amanecer, Scorpius se fue a dormir a una pequeña habitación que tendría que compartir con Astrid por tiempo indefinido.

-¿Ya vas a decirme qué sucedió con Rose?- le preguntó Astrid astutamente.

-¿Cómo sabes que pasó algo con Rose?- preguntó Scorpius adormilado y sin saber exactamente qué decía.

-Porque es la única que hace que te pongas todo sentimental ¿qué pasó?

-Nos besamos, le dije que me gustaba y ella me rechazó…

El grito de furia de Astrid fue suficiente para despertar a todos los Malfoy.

**Hola!**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo =D al fin ya saben la perspectiva de Scorpius respecto a lo que sucedió xD ¿ahora qué sucederá? ¿cuánto tiempo estarán escondidos? ¿Se contentarán Scorpius y Rose alguna vez o él morirá antes de poder hacer algo? ¿Astrid asesinará a Rose si llega a verla alguna vez? ¿los encontrarán los mortífagos? ¿Cuándo podré actualizar de nuevo? ¿tendré clases mañana o todo fue un engaño de los directores? ¿por qué hago tantas preguntas en vez de hacer mi tarea? **

**Cof cof ya, dejaré de divagar tanto, lo siento. **

**Nos leemos!**


	14. Cruciatus al corazón

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**_Cruciatus_ al corazón.**

Había pasado más de un mes y los Malfoy no habían regresado aún. Rose sabía que a veces se comunicaban con Harry para informarle cómo iba todo, pero Scorpius no había hecho el intento de hablar con ella y eso le dolía. Lo extrañaba enormemente y todas las noches le rogaba a Merlín que regresara a salvo.

En el transcurso de esa espera que parecía eterna, al fin había ingresado a San Mungo. Al menos de esa manera había logrado mantenerse ocupada, corrijo: bastante ocupada. Su jefe era en extremo exigente y difícilmente tenía tiempo libre, pero eso de alguna manera extraña, le encantaba. Amaba atender a las personas, pues cuando ayudaba se sentía completa. Al fin encontraba algo que realmente la hacía sentirse viva. Cuando las personas le sonreían en agradecimiento, su corazón se olvidaba por un momento de la soledad que la esperaba al llegar a casa.

-¡NO¡- Rose escuchó un grito desgarrador un viernes en la noche, mientras comía algo en la cafetería del hospital antes de su turno. A ese le siguieron muchos más, acompañados de un gran alboroto.

Curiosa, se levantó con rapidez y corrió hacia el pasillo. Lo que vio la dejó helada: Astrid gritaba como condenada, negándose a separarse de un cuerpo ensangrentado que reconoció como el de…

-Scorpius- murmuró caminando hacia ellos a empujones.

-Llévenlo a la sala de cirugías mágicas, puede tener varios huesos rotos- dijo Rose autoritariamente a varios sanadores que lo observaban sin mover un dedo, sin saber qué hacer-. Adminístrenle una dosis de poción restablecedora de piel y sangre, apresúrense con su brazo, asegúrense de que su columna esté en condiciones ¡Muévanse!

Los sanadores no pusieron peros. Parecían felices de que alguien les diera órdenes, pues emergencias así no se habían presentado desde que Voldemort había muerto.

-¡Astrid!- exclamó llamando la atención de la niña, quien no paraba de llorar y gritar. Se calmó casi de inmediato al ver a Rose allí, pero no se separaba de Scorpius-. Tienes que soltarlo para que puedan ayudarlo.

Entrando un poco en sí, Astrid lo soltó.

-¡Weasley!- gritó su jefe muy enojado llegando hasta ella, parecía fuera de sí- ¿quién te crees que eres para darles órdenes a mis sanadores?

-La única en este hospital que al parecer puede mantener la cabeza fría ante un caso como estos- replicó Rose con voz monótona, incluso fría, se volvió a Astrid- ¿Estás herida?- ella negó con la cabeza. Rose la observó para asegurarse de que le dijera la verdad.

-¡Weasley! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme e ignorarme de esa manera?- siguió su jefe echando chispas por los ojos- ¿acaso no te importa que te despida, muchacha insolente?

-Mire mi espalda cuando me voy y tendrá su respuesta- rugió Rose perdiendo la paciencia. Tomó la mano de Astrid y caminó presurosa hasta la sala de cirugías- ¿Qué pasó, Astrid? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Astrid comenzó a llorar.

-Nos atacaron, nos torturaron ellos… mis papás se quedaron allí. El señor Potter nos apareció aquí y fue a ayudarles.

-Escúchame- dijo Rose seriamente-. Entraré a ayudar a Scorpius ¿de acuerdo? Necesito que mantengas la calma un momento y te sientes aquí en la sala de espera. Todo va a estar bien- le dio un breve abrazo a su amiga y siguió su camino para encontrarse con un Scorpius inconsciente.

Estaba en una camilla completamente pálido, como si estuviera muerto. Los sanadores le habían limpiado toda la sangre y hacían lo que Rose les había pedido. Cuando ella se les unió, todos respiraron aliviados. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo en no pensar que era él quien estaba allí o se desmoronaría.

Tenía los huesos de un brazo partidos a la mitad y su piel tenía muchas heridas profundas, quemaduras y moretones. Estuvieron al menos dos horas entre revisiones y hechizos para regresarle la estabilidad a su cuerpo, pero seguía sin despertar: había caído en un ligero coma y sólo les quedaba esperar a que despertara.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntaron Astrid, Kate y Albus simultáneamente cuando Rose salió de la sala, exhausta.

-Se pondrá bien- dijo con una triste sonrisa. Sin poderlo evitar, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y los sollozos le provocaban convulsiones en el cuerpo. Estaba asustada, al fin se podía permitir recordar que a quien había estado atendiendo había sido Scorpius, el chico que amaba.

Albus la abrazó sin pensarlo y ella se refugió en sus brazos.

-¿Saben algo de los demás?- preguntó con la voz ahogada.

-Todos están bien- dijo Kate abrazando a Astrid, quien no había dejado de llorar-. Tienen algunas heridas, pero nada serio. Gracias a Merlín el señor Potter recibió un aviso de emergencia y pudieron llegar a tiempo antes de que sucediera algo peor.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Rose anonadada-. Creí que estaban escondidos.

-Lo estábamos- dijo Astrid secándose las lágrimas de una vez-. Esos sujetos nos encontraron cuando nos descuidamos. Nos habían estado vigilando, sabían que Scorpius era amigo del Dr. Marshall. No sé desde cuándo sabían que estábamos allí, quizás sólo esperaban que bajáramos la guardia.

_ -¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Astrid extrañada cuando escuchó un ruido extraño._

_ -No puede ser- dijo Scorpius apurado- ¡Se desactivaron los encantamientos!- se levantó de golpe del sofá, donde había estado charlando con su hermana-. Astrid, escóndete, no dejes que te encuentren._

_Scorpius tomó su varita y corrió a la cocina, donde estaban sus padres, cenando. Antes de que les explicara lo que sucedía, las puertas se abrieron de golpe. _

_ -Que bajo caíste, Draco- dijo una voz burlona-, mira que esconderte en casa de un muggle…_

_Draco se puso en pie y les hizo una seña a su esposa e hijo de que se quedaran donde estaban, pero Scorpius lo siguió, con la varita fuertemente apretada en su mano. En la sala había al menos diez mortífagos, todos con sus máscaras. _

_ -Te daré lo que quieras, Goyle, pero deja ir a mi familia. _

_ -Creo que no estás en posición de imponer condiciones, estúpido traidor. _

_Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de nada, Scorpius atacó y los hechizos comenzaron a llover por todas partes. Astoria había ido al encuentro de varios mortífagos con habilidad y ahora sólo quedaban cinco, pero un grito los distrajo a todos. _

_ -¡Suéltame!- exigía Astrid furiosa pataleando con fuerza sin lograr golpear al mortífago que la tenía cargada por la cintura, quien había descubierto su escondite en el piso de arriba. _

_ -Deja a mi hija- gruñó Draco yendo hacia él con la furia palpable en todo el rostro. Otro mortífagos le lanzó un hechizo petrificador y cayó al suelo. _

_ -No se muevan o ella se muere- amenazó el mortífago que tenía a Astrid. _

_Scorpius apretó fuertemente su varita, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, dos rayos lo golpearon en el pecho y la espalda. Era un dolor insoportable, lo único que quería hacer era morir. Cuando quedó en el suelo hecho un ovillo, los mortífagos decidieron divertirse con él y lo golpearon en todo lugar que encontraron, enviando a su vez diversos hechizos. _

_ -¿Ves Draco? Esto es lo que sucede cuando traicionas a tus amigos- dijo Goyle desquiciado, quien había puesto a su antiguo amigo de pie para que viera el espectáculo. _

_Astoria peleaba con los mortífagos restantes, enfurecida por lo que le hacían a su familia, pero en una fracción de segundo todo cambió. El sonido de apariciones y de hechizos _expelliarmus_ sonó en la habitación. Los mortífagos se asustaron y quedaron acorralados e intimidados ante la mirada de un furioso Harry Potter y tres aurores más. _

-¿Puedo verlo?- pidió Astrid suplicante.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Rose intentando que las lágrimas ya no salieran de sus ojos-. Está bien por el momento, pero cuando despierte estará muy débil… lo mejor será que vayas a casa de Albus y Kate a limpiarte toda esa sangre.

-No quiero dejarlo solo- replicó Astrid temblorosa.

-Yo estaré con él…

-¡No quiero que te quedes con él!- exclamó Astrid fuera de sí- lo que le hiciste no tiene perdón, Rose Weasley.

-Astrid…- susurró Kate sorprendida. Rose estaba atónita, debió haber imaginado que Scorpius le habría contado lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

-Lo sé- admitió Rose con la frente en alto pero sintiendo como si ella hubiera sido la que hubiera recibido los cruciatus al corazón-, pero quiero compensarlo, yo…

-No digas más- cortó Astrid y los músculos de su cara se contrajeron-¿Lo cuidarás por mí, Rosie?- lloró Astrid, aunque sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los de ella, como retándola.

-Siempre- aseguró con firmeza.

Pronto, Kate tomó a su casi hermana de la mano y se la llevó por el pasillo. Antes de irse, Albus le dio un fuerte abrazo a Rose, en el que ambos se transmitieron fuerzas mutuamente.

-Gracias, Rose, lo salvaste.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que le hice…

-Tú no podías saber lo que sucedería…

-Pero aún así fue injusto- replicó Rose bajando la mirada-. Les avisaré con un patronus si despierta.

Albus asintió y siguió a su prometida, quien ya estaba por Desaparecerse.

Una vez que se marcharon, Rose entró en el oscuro cuarto donde sólo estaba Scorpius. Era un lugar pequeño, sólo cabía una cama allí, por lo que podían tener un poco de privacidad. Rose acercó una silla mullida para quedar a su lado y tomarlo de la mano, que yacía inerte a su costado. Acarició su cabello con cuidado y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por sus heridas, que ya estaban por sanar gracias a todos los hechizos y pociones administradas a tiempo. Fue una suerte que las costillas rotas no le hubieran llegado al corazón o los pulmones o no habría podido haber vuelta atrás.

Su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, y eso fue el incipiente para que Rose comenzara a llorar poco a poco, lágrima tras lágrima, hasta que pensó que podría formar ella sola un río. Lo único que la consolaba era que los Mortífagos habían sido atrapados y él no tendría que pasar por algo así nunca más ¿la parte mala? Si despertaba no podría volver a jugar al quidditch, pues los cruciatus que le habían enviado directo al pecho habían causado estragos en su corazón, el cual latía ya a una velocidad muy baja.

Rose pensó que podría dar cualquier cosa con tal de que despertara, no le importaba ya nada si él no estaba con ella, de la manera que fuera. Incluso pensó que, en dado caso de que él ya no la quisiera, podría vivir feliz si tan sólo podía ver sus ojos una vez más, sólo una…

Sus ojos estaban ya rojos e hinchados por el llanto. Algunas sanadoras que la estaban ayudando habían entrado varias veces para registrar el estado de Scorpius, pero a Rose no le importó que la vieran llorar, ni tampoco se molestó en contestar sus preguntas cada vez más insistentes.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que se había perdido por ser tan cobarde ¿Cómo había podido decirle que lo suyo debía olvidarse? ¿Cómo pudo decirle que olvidara su primer beso, el mejor de todos? Porque de algo estaba segura, ella no quería olvidar ningún momento vivido con él, desde sus fines de semana en pijama viendo películas escalofriantes, hasta sus abrazos tiernos y expresivos… no, no cambiaría ningún momento con él por nada.

-Scorpius- susurró acongojada, acariciando su mejilla con sus dedos temblorosos-, tienes que despertar- su voz se quebró, pero siguió hablando. Pensaba que, si de alguna manera él podía escucharla, despertaría de inmediato, pero eso no sucedió; sin embargo, se negaba a darse por vencida, seguiría hablándole hasta perder la voz si era necesario-. Te he extrañado ¿sabes? No es lo mismo estar todo el tiempo sola… de verdad te extraño, extraño nuestras pláticas a media noche en medio del pasillo, extraño que vayamos juntos al parque a observar a las personas e inventar historias sobre ellos, extraño verte jugar al quidditch porque es cuando más sonríes y haces ese gesto con la frente cuando te concentras en atrapar la quaffle; extraño que almorcemos juntos y platiquemos todo el tiempo; extraño que pasemos nuestro tiempo libre juntos haciendo nada; extraño verte discutir con Albus porque ambos creen que han ganado; extraño verte feliz con tu hermana porque así recuerdo que eres una persona con sentimientos puros…

Hizo una pausa para recuperar el habla que se había interrumpido con sus sollozos.

-Extraño observarte cuando te quedas callado por mucho tiempo, como si estuvieras descubriendo el misterio del universo; extraño tus abrazos… tus suaves abrazos con los que me dices cuánto me quieres; extraño que coquetees conmigo y me digas que te gusta mi perfume; extraño que leas los libros que me gustan sólo para tener algo de qué hablar y sobre todo… yo… sólo te extraño ¿puedes entender eso?- nuevos sollozos la interrumpieron, pero sólo se tomó unos segundos y siguió-: Fue el mejor beso de mi vida- aseguró-. Nunca nadie me había besado de la manera en que lo hiciste tú, sólo que… lo arruiné, lo sé. No era mi intención lastimarte, es sólo que… tenía tanto miedo de echarlo a perder que no te dije lo que en verdad sentía. Te amo- al decirlo, Rose se sintió con un peso menos, sólo deseó que él estuviera consciente para escucharlo y que la besara de nuevo en respuesta-. No sabes cómo lamento no habértelo dicho antes, de verdad lo siento tanto…

Rose siguió acariciando su rostro, su cabello, sus brazos, como si de esa manera pudiera disminuir el dolor que sabía él había tenido con lo sucedido horas antes.

-Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti. Tu familia está bien, sólo he visto a Astrid, está muy afligida, pero se calmó un poco cuando le dije que te cuidaría… ella fue la primera en hacerme saber que yo te gustaba- rió con tristeza-, lamento no haberle hecho caso… lamento no haber hecho caso en muchas cosas…

Pasaron muchos minutos más, pero Rose no se despegó de su lado para nada.

-Si despiertas prometo acompañarte a todas las conferencias aburridas de psicología a las que te gusta ir… y te compraré un DVD nuevo para que no te quejes de que el que tienes es demasiado viejo… Por favor, Scorpius… despierta. Hay tanto que quiero que sepas, no puedes dejarme, no ahora… por favor.

Rose se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, no quería seguir llorando, no quería perder las esperanzas de volver a ver sus lindos ojos grises sonriéndole con dulzura.

Observó el reloj de manecillas que colgaba de la pared, haciendo que la habitación se llenara de un tic tac que a Rose le parecía desesperante, pues parecía recordarle que prácticamente estaba sola en ese lugar tan fúnebre. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y estaba cansada de hablar y llorar. Pensó que si tomaba un pequeño descanso de dos minutos podría recuperar fuerzas… recostó su cabeza cerca del cuerpo de Scorpius de una manera incomodísima y cerró los ojos un instante… hasta que sintió el cuerpo al lado del suyo moviéndose apenas una milésima de centímetro.

-¿Scorpius?- preguntó incorporándose como un resorte, creyendo que había sido un sueño.

El hombre frente a ella comenzó a respirar más rápidamente y movió los dedos de sus manos apenas un poco.

Rose se puso en pie de inmediato y comenzó a revisarlo, su pulso estaba volviéndose más constante y parecía haber recobrado la consciencia. Entonces abrió los ojos…

**Hola! Primero que nada, perdón por haber contestado sus reviews tan superficialmente, no era mi intención, pero siempre me gusta contestarlos todos antes de subir nuevo capítulo. Lo que pasa es que me están cargando de trabajos en la escuela y mi tiempo ya está muy limitado. Pienso subir mañana o pasado el siguiente capítulo. Quiero terminar el fic desde hace como dos semanas haha porque les adelanto un pequeño dato que tiene que ver con Petite24, yo y una historia lindísima producto de azúcar y falta de internet xD ya les iré diciendo más al respecto. **

**Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**Mil besos!**


	15. Atardecer

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Atardecer. **

-¿Dónde estoy?- la voz de Scorpius sonaba áspera y lenta, como si le costara mucho hablar.

-Estás bien, estás en San Mungo- respondió Rose acercándose un poco más a él.

-¿Rose?- preguntó casi sin podérselo creer. Y así fue que sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez en semanas. Una lágrima de alivio resbaló por la mejilla de Rose, quien la limpió de inmediato para que él no se diera cuenta.

-Sí, soy yo- aseguró ella tomando su mano con suavidad y acariciando su mejilla como tantas veces había hecho esa noche.

-¿Estuviste llorando?- preguntó Scorpius, que a pesar de que la luz era escasa, se había dado cuenta de sus ojos hinchados.

-No, yo…- la voz de Rose se ahogó una vez más y, sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a sollozar sobre su pecho. Scorpius, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, acarició su cabello.

-Todo está bien, tranquila- le dijo con tanto amor que Rose se logró calmar.

-Creí que te perdería- admitió sin dejar de abrazarse a él.

-¿Estás loca? No moriría sin haberte besado de nuevo- dijo con un tono que parecía querer ser divertido, pero su voz sonaba igual de áspera y pausada. Rose no pudo evitar sonreír. Sólo él le diría algo así en un momento como ese.

-¿Qué te duele?- preguntó Rose observándolo críticamente.

-¿Honestamente? Todo…

-Tienes el pulso muy bajo- dijo Rose después de revisarlo.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que te ves linda con tu bata de sanadora?

Rose se sonrojó hasta las orejas y fue hasta una repisa que tenía las pociones que debía darle a Scorpius, aún contra su voluntad.

-Saben mejor de lo que parece- dijo divertida al ver la mueca de Scorpius al verlas.

-Lo dices porque no eres tú la que tienes que tomarlas…

-No hables, no quiero que te esfuerces ahora, necesitas recuperar fuerzas, los cruciatus pueden dejar varias secuelas y a ti te dieron varios directo en la columna vertebral y el corazón…

-¿Viste a mi familia?- Scorpius no le hizo caso y siguió hablando, consternado.

-Todos están bien- aseguró Rose-, tú fuiste el único que salió herido. Astrid no quería dejarte, pero la obligué a que fuera a casa de Al a descansar. Tus padres seguramente están en el ministerio con mi padre y tío Harry para declarar.

Scorpius asintió, abatido, cerró los ojos con tristeza. Rose olvidó que tenía que darle las pociones y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo que sucedía?- no quería que sonara como a reproche, pero si era honesta consigo misma, se había sentido excluida al darse cuenta de que tanto Kate como Albus estaban al tanto de las amenazas a la familia Malfoy.

-No quería que te preocuparas- dijo Scorpius con sinceridad y ella le creyó.

Rose asintió decidida a no insistir más en el tema y, acto seguido, comenzó a destapar las botellitas con pociones y lo obligó a tomarlas todas.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Rose luego de que él bebió la última.

Como respuesta, Scorpius se incorporó, a pesar los regaños de Rose, y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo, que no era mucha. Rose le devolvió el abrazo y acarició su espalda y cabello de las mil maneras que se le ocurrieron, su contacto era electrizante, deseoso, perfecto… los labios de Scorpius comenzaron a recorrer su cuello dejando suaves besos en él, hasta llegar a su boca, donde se encontraron con los labios de Rose, que lo esperaba ansiosa…

Sus labios se movían con una sincronía casi perfecta a pesar de haber sido encontrados sólo una vez, pero esta vez había más sentimientos que mostrar, más que decir, más que esperar… las manos de Scorpius la acariciaban lentamente y ella no pudo evitar poner sus manos en contacto con la piel desnuda de la espalda de Scorpius que quedaba así gracias a la bata de hospital.

Cuando se separaron tan sólo unos centímetros, Scorpius era el más agitado de los dos.

-Necesitas descansar- le dijo Rose al oído. Sin replicar, Scorpius dejó que ella lo ayudara a recostarse de nuevo, pero no soltó su mano. Rose se alegró, pues no quería separarse de él. Comenzó a acariciar su rostro de nuevo, como queriendo guardar cada detalle en su memoria táctil-. Creí que… tú no… después de que nos besamos no…

-¿Qué estaría molesto contigo y que quizás no querría verte o hablarte?

-Puede ser…- Rose bajó la mirada, teniendo muy en cuenta el reproche de Astrid de horas antes.

-Te extrañé- le dijo Scorpius viéndola a los ojos, expresando en esas dos palabras todo su sentir. .

-Yo también te extrañé- dijo Rose suavemente, acercándose a su rostro para besar su mejilla, y aliviada de que él no la ignorara como muchas veces pasó por sus pensamientos ese último mes -. Lamento tanto lo que te hice, Scorpius… perdóname.

-Tienes miedo- lo justificó Scorpius-. Yo también lo tenía, pero ya no más. Cuando nos descubrieron los mortífagos en lo único que podía pensar era en que no volvería a verte, sólo podía pensar en ti, Rose.

Scorpius limpió con suavidad las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de Rose, sonriéndole para tratar de aliviar su culpa.

-No he podido dejar de pensar en ti ni un minuto, ni en lo tonta que fui ese día… supongo que siempre me lo reprocharé. Al día siguiente sólo pensaba en encontrarme contigo y decirte que había cambiado de opinión, pero ya no estabas…

-Pues no volveré a irme, de eso puedes estar segura.

Rose no pudo dirigirle otra mirada que no fuera de amor.

-Te amo- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, para que de esa manera pudiera ver la verdad en ellos, y al parecer funcionó, porque la mirada de Scorpius se iluminó.

-También te amo- le dijo con la sonrisa más sincera que Rose le había visto alguna vez-. Por cierto, Astrid quiere matarte. Pegó un grito gigantesco cuando supo lo que… lo que había sucedido. Parecía una Banshee despotricando por todos lados que éramos almas gemelas y no sé qué tanto.

Rose no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

-Me lo imagino. A saber la de cosas que se le ocurrieron estando encerrados, seguramente ya tiene un plan bien estructurado para hacerme sufrir…

-Claro que no.

-¿No?

-No, tiene CINCO planes bien estructurados.

Rose rió levemente, sentada en la silla que ya tenía las marcas de su trasero por pasar tanto tiempo en ella.

-En realidad me sacó la verdad sin que me diera cuenta, yo no planeaba contarle a mi hermanita menor que besé a su mejor amiga- Scorpius lo dijo como si la simple idea le provocara escalofríos.

-¿Y cómo supo entonces?

-Cuando me estaba quedando dormido.

-Con razón ¿recuerdas que una vez entré en tu habitación cuando estabas medio dormido para que me dijeras el final de la película que no acabamos de ver por que "era demasiado sangrienta para mí"? terminaste hablándome sobre tu _crush _con mi prima Victorie en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts.

Scorpius se sonrojó, al menos esa era buena señal de que sus vasos sanguíneos estaban en condiciones.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- parecía querer cambiar de tema.

-Sólo unas cuantas horas.

-¿Y has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

-Todo.

-Deberías dormir un rato, no quiero que seas tú la que enferme y… ¡cierto! ¡Ya trabajas en San Mungo!

Rose rió levemente.

-No creo que por mucho más…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, mi jefe está muy molesto conmigo, pero no tiene importancia.

-¿Qué pasó?

Rose comenzó a ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que su huraño jefe le había dicho horas atrás.

-Que sujeto tan imbécil- soltó Scorpius enfadado haciendo el ademán de levantarse.

-No importa, sólo me interesa que estés bien- dijo Rose con voz firme obligándolo a recostarse completamente, luego se quedó quieta un momento.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Scorpius cuando vio que lloraba.

-¡Extrañaba tanto charlar contigo!

Scorpius rió y acarició su mano.

-Yo también, Weasley. No es lo mismo hablar sólo con mi familia, creo que soy yo ahora quien necesita un psicólogo…

Rose le sonrió con ternura y acarició su cabello, Scorpius cerró los ojos al contacto.

-¿Cómo fue que dieron a parar a la casa de Marshall? ¿Acaso no es muggle?

-Le dije que había unos sujetos tras mi padre, pero no le dije que éramos magos, no quiero terminar en prisión antes de casarme contigo, Rosie.

Rose se sonrojó hasta las orejas y musitó un "tonto" riendo.

-El caso es que nos prestó una casa que él ya no utiliza. Tiene un jardín muy lindo pero estaba bastante descuidado, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasé allí arreglándolo.

-Hablando de casas… Albus, Kate y yo guardamos tus cosas y las llevamos a mi departamento mientras tanto. Ellos tienen tu auto en su garaje.

-Gracias, había olvidado ese detalle.

-No hay de qué. Los periódicos ya habían hablado de la "desaparición de los Malfoy", sobre todo después de que no te presentaste al entrenamiento y el entrenador te buscó por todos lados (un poco obsesivo el hombre, ¿no crees?), así que supusimos que no hacía falta que Goyle fuera hasta tu departamento para ver la "evidencia del secuestro".

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza.

-Hablando de eso… ¿el entrenador te mencionó algo sobre si podré regresar al equipo? ¡no sabes cuánto extraño volar!

A Rose se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ¿cómo decirle que no podría volver al equipo por su corazón débil?

-No, no me mencionó nada- lo mejor sería no hablar de más desgracias por el momento.

-Así que… ¿empacaste mis cosas? ¿Por qué tú si pudiste ver mi ropa interior y no yo la tuya esa vez?

Rose soltó una carcajada por primera vez en semanas. El recuerdo de aquel fin de semana pintando y empacando parecía tan lejano…

-Sabía que me reclamarías eso, así que hice que Albus guardara tu ropa.

Scorpius asintió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste tú en este tiempo?

-Lo de siempre, supongo- contestó Rose encogiéndose de hombros. Le agradaba que, a pesar de ambos haber confesado ya sus sentimientos, todo seguía sintiéndose tan natural-. Trabajo, fotografías…

-¿Has fotografiado algo interesante?

-Sólo unos cuantos paisajes.

-¿De qué?

-Atardeceres- Rose se había sonrojado bastante, pero se decidió a confesarle su pequeño secreto-. Fotografié cada atardecer desde que te fuiste para no olvidar lo que había sucedido entre nosotros.

Scorpius parecía conmovido, pero sus ojos ya no podían con el cansancio.

-Duerme, estaré contigo- susurró Rose acercándose para darle un último beso en los labios.

-Lo sé.

Y así sin más, Scorpius se quedó dormido, sin decirle que él también había observado cada atardecer desde su separación.

**Hola! **

**Como ya les había dicho a algunas en las respuestas a los reviews, aquí está el siguiente =D creo que esta escena la tenía planeada desde hace semanas! Haha Scorpius se recuperó, se confiesan que se aman, Rose tendrá que lidiar con Astrid, etc. etc. mmm el siguiente? Tengo planeado alargar más el próximo capítulo, peeeero creo que ya he perdido suficiente el tiempo y tengo como cuatro horas de grabaciones de neuro que escuchar hehe así que quizás la próxima semana les llegará la alerta del cap. Y recuerden, estén al pendiente porque estas vacaciones habrá un nuevo fic! Cortesía de mi hermanita Petite24 y su servidora. Les adelanto? Sólo diré que es una historia sin magia, 100% Rose/Scorpius. **


	16. Exactamente

**Para dareattention, por todos sus comentarios a mis historias; a samfj, Letida, Artemisa Braver, Julietaa, Naluma5, revoltosa 2.0, Petite24 e ittah, por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, muchísimas gracias!**

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Exactamente. **

Cuando Rose comenzaba a quedarse dormida varias horas más tarde, la puerta de la habitación donde Scorpius descansaba se abrió de repente, dejando ver a los tres Malfoys, Kate y Albus, con semblantes preocupados. Rose enseguida les dedicó una sonrisa suave, dándoles a entender que todo estaba bien, después les hizo una seña con la mano para que la acompañaran afuera.

-Despertó hace unas horas, sólo está durmiendo- les dijo y, acto seguido, abrazó al matrimonio Malfoy, a quienes también había extrañado- ¿cómo están ustedes?

-Sólo algo asustados- contestó Astoria resignada-. Harry ya nos ha tomado la declaración y esos hijos de perra ya están encerrados ¿qué?- todos la observaban con los ojos como platos, pues si bien era una mujer de carácter fuerte cuando quería, nunca decía groserías- se merecen esos apelativos y más por todo lo que le hicieron a mis niños…

Draco abrazó a su esposa por los hombros, consolándola, y preguntó a Rose:

-¿Podemos quedarnos con él?

Rose asintió muy a su pesar, estar con Scorpius a solas esa madrugada había sido lo mejor que le había sucedido en mucho tiempo.

-Gracias por cuidarlo, Rosie- dijo Kate abrazando a su amiga.

-Todo está bien, tranquila- aseguró Rose dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda-. Albus y tú podrán seguir con sus planes de boda ¿no?

Albus asintió, tomando a su prometida de la mano.

-¿Sabes algo?- comenzó Albus- la señora Malfoy se topó hace rato con tu jefe- Kate y Astrid comenzaron a reír, por lo que Rose sonrió, contagiándose-, lo escuchó decir que en cuanto salieras del cuarto del "chico que llegó haciendo un escándalo inoportuno" te pondría de patitas en la calle.

-¿Y qué dijo Astoria?

-Que tenía contactos con Harry Potter y que haría que moviera sus influencias para que lo despidieran sin darle nada de dinero… ah, y que si se atrevía a decirte algo más, le haría uno de los hechizos que aprendió estando en Azkaban…

Rose comenzó a reír, Astoria nunca había estado en Azkaban, pero era muy convincente cuando quería.

-Entonces supongo que no tendré que vivir sólo manteniéndome de Scorpius…

Astrid, Kate y Albus la miraron atónitos y cada uno dijo son diferentes connotaciones:

-¿Ustedes…?

-¿…son…?

-¿…novios?

-¿¡Al fin!- exclamó Kate lanzando puñetazos al aire, uno casi le daba a Albus en la mandíbula.

Rose se sonrojó.

-No oficialmente, pero…

-No me agrada- dijo Astrid irritada. Kate y Albus la miraron con el ceño fruncido, a Rose le pareció gracioso, ya que aún ni siquiera se casaban y ya parecían esposos. Pero en ese momento no pudo ni sonreír, le dolía la mirada que Astrid le dedicaba.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para que me perdones?- preguntó con la voz apagada.

-No- rugió Astrid de brazos cruzados, lo que, según Scorpius, significaba que no pondría atención a lo que le decía en ese momento, así que era inútil discutir.

Las miradas de ambas se encontraron, como retándose. Rose se sorprendió del gran parecido de los ojos de la chica con los de su hermano. Sin decir nada más, Astrid entró al cuarto de Scorpius.

-Está más molesta contigo de lo que crees- comentó Albus con las manos en los bolsillos e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Kate le pegó sin ningún disimulo en las costillas- ¿qué?

-Eres un insensible, Potter- dijo Kate rodando los ojos.

-Tiene derecho a estarlo- admitió Rose sin decir nada más.

En ese momento pasó su jefe, quien sólo la miró con rencor y siguió su camino. Rose tuvo que aguantar la risa.

Scorpius estuvo dos días más en el hospital, el suficiente para que su sistema nervioso volviera a ser el mismo, más no su corazón, el cual tardaría un poco más en sanar; Scorpius había aceptado la realidad con resignación, conservando la esperanza. Rose se quedó con él en todo momento a pesar de las miradas indiscretas que recibía de sus colegas sanadores, pero a ella no le importó. Pasaba mucho tiempo con él poniéndolo al día en los asuntos de su vida y Scorpius la escuchaba con atención… claro, eso cuando no estaban besándose como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Mientras tanto, todos estaban ocupados con la boda de Kate y Albus, que ahora regresaba con sus planes en todo su apogeo, pues querían hacerla antes del primero de septiembre, pues Astrid regresaría a Hogwarts y no querían esperar hasta diciembre, pues "el vestido no luciría igual" en palabras de Astoria.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir a casa con nosotros, cielo?- preguntó Astoria a su hijo, quien ya estaba vestido e iba de la mano de Rose, quien lucía algo incómoda. Astrid se había encargado de decirles a sus padres de la relación de su hermano con "esa chica cuyo nombre no mencionaré".

-Iré luego, primero quiero ir por mis cosas- sonrió Scorpius, pero soltó la mano de Rose un momento para mirar a su hermana y apartarla de los demás.

Rose no alcanzó a escuchar qué le dijo, pero Astrid bajó la mirada un momento y luego abrazó a Scorpius. Después, él fue hacia Rose, la tomó nuevamente de la mano dirigiéndole una sonrisa y salió con ella del hospital.

-¿Quieres ir por tu auto primero?- preguntó Rose sin poder dejar de sonreír al sentir la mano de Scorpius entrelazada con la suya, provocándole un sentimiento tan maravilloso que podría quedarse así siempre.

Por respuesta, Scorpius puso una de sus manos en la cintura de Rose y la besó en los labios, quitándole el aliento.

-Entonces por tus cosas primero- dijo Rose sonrojada, aunque feliz. Sin decir nada más, se Desaparecieron del callejón que había presenciado ese beso que marcaba el inicio de algo más.

Scorpius dejó salir de sus labios una exclamación de sorpresa cuando vio el departamento de Rose, que lucía luminoso por la luz del sol que se colaba por las puertas corredizas del balcón, y alegre gracias a las fotografías que lo adornaban, así como las flores que siempre se posaban en un florero en la sala.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Rose sonriendo alegremente. Una imagen le llegó a la mente, de ella y Scorpius pasándola en el departamento a diario, charlando, riendo, besándose… y sorprendentemente esa imagen ya no le causaba el miedo de antes.

-Siempre he dicho que tienes buen gusto- rió Scorpius señalando las fotografías donde él estaba, ganándose un ligero golpe en el hombro- ¡Hey! Acabo de salir del hospital y ya quieres regresarme…

-Eres un exagerado, Malfoy, eso te pasa por no superar tu narcisismo… - rió Rose con él y lo besó como había hecho muchas veces los últimos días. Sus labios se habían convertido en su dulce adicción, y sus manos en su perdición.

Scorpius la abrazó con todo su cuerpo, feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos.

-¿Crees que mi departamento aún esté disponible?- preguntó Scorpius tensándose, Rose supo que se le acababa de ocurrir esa posibilidad, pues había estado más de un mes ausente y seguramente el dueño ya lo había rentado.

-Puedes quedarte aquí- sugirió Rose encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad es que esa idea le había dado muchas vueltas las últimas horas. Ahora que había recuperado a Scorpius no quería dejarlo ir jamás.

-Yo…

-Quédate- susurró Rose sobre sus labios y cerró los ojos cuando Scorpius la besó con euforia recorriendo su ser.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No vamos demasiado rápido?- preguntó Scorpius tiempo después, cuando las caricias casi habían cesado.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo actuando como novios sin serlo propiamente- razonó Rose, Scorpius sonrió, como si él también lo hubiera pensado antes-, te conozco, me conoces… te amo, me amas- Scorpius la besó con ternura para afirmarlo- ¿para qué esperar más? Sabes que en algún momento vamos a vivir juntos…

-¿Es lo que quieres?

-Absolutamente, claro, si tú lo quieres también.

Scorpius la observó fijamente, y Rose pudo perderse en sus ojos grises, que se habían vuelto transparentes para ella a todo sentimiento de su dueño.

-Lo quiero- dijo Scorpius con una de sus radiantes sonrisas, besándola de nuevo.

**Rose&Scorpius**

-¿Rose, has visto mi corbata?

-En el armario, donde la dejaste ayer.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-No… sólo de tu falta de memoria- rió Rose.

-¿Segura que es buena idea burlarte, Weasley?

-Sí, es divertido- se burló Rose de nuevo, después rió por las cosquillas que Scorpius le hacía mientras la abrazaba. Como siempre, todo terminaba en besos apasionados en cualquier lugar del departamento que antes Rose llamaba suyo, pero donde ahora vivían juntos.

-Debo ir a arreglarme antes de que a Kate le dé un ataque si llegamos tarde- suspiró Rose en sus labios.

Scorpius asintió y la ayudó a levantarse del sofá.

-Yo insisto en que te ves bien sólo con esa bata…

Rose le arrojó un cojín riendo con diversión y se fue rápidamente al baño para darse una ducha rápida antes de que Scorpius la distrajera más.

Llevaban exactamente un mes viviendo juntos, exactamente desde que Scorpius había salido del hospital, _exactamente_ el mejor mes de sus vidas.

Hasta que todo había vuelto más o menos a la normalidad, Rose no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le había hecho falta. Con él cerca simplemente todo era tan colorido, tan lleno de vida, tan… perfecto.

Habían tenido desacuerdos como cualquier pareja, por supuesto, pero ambos concordaban en que ahora no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro. El amor había llegado a ellos de una manera asombrosa y no pensaban abandonar la oportunidad de nuevo.

Rose simplemente lo amaba, no sólo seguía siendo su mejor amigo, sino que ahora que vivían juntos había descubierto más acerca de él, lo cual le encantaba hasta límites insospechados. Era atento con ella, la respetaba, la cuidaba y la dejaba ser ella misma, lo que los llevaba a sus largas pláticas en las que ahora había besos de por medio.

Rose seguía con su trabajo en San Mungo, su jefe ya no le daba problemas, pues todos sus colegas en el hospital le tenían un gran respeto a Rose desde que fue la única que pudo mantenerse tranquila en una situación de crisis.

Scorpius, por desgracia, no podía jugar más en el equipo de quidditch porque su corazón no podría resistirlo, así que ahora sólo trabajaba como psicólogo. Había sido duro para él, pero Rose y varios de sus colegas ya estaban trabajando en una buena investigación para ver si podían regresar su corazón a su estado normal.

Los mortífagos habían sido encerrados en Azkaban y al fin la calma había llegado al mundo mágico de nuevo.

-Te ves muy guapo- dijo Rose con una sonrisa cuando lo vio a través del espejo, parado en la puerta de la habitación con su traje perfectamente puesto, observándola cuando se maquillaba. Aún a veces no podía creer que ese hombre tan increíble formara parte de su vida.

-Gracias- respondió Scorpius con una sonrisa. No dijo nada más y siguió observándola con esa mirada tan penetrante que a Rose le era difícil concentrarse en lo que hacía.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Rose minutos después, exasperada por tanto escudriñamiento.

Scorpius no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda con cariño.

-Me haces tan feliz, Rose- le dijo al oído, seguido de un beso en la coronilla.

Rose cerró los ojos, disfrutando el contacto con su cuerpo. Le encantaban esos arrebatos de romanticismo que a veces le daban.

-Tú eres el que me hace feliz a mí, te amo, Scorpius- le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo.

-Y yo a ti- Scorpius le dio un último beso antes de salir para dejarla terminar de arreglarse.

Una vez que llegaron a la Madriguera se separaron, pues Rose tenía que ir a la habitación donde estaba Kate para ayudarla con el vestido y el maquillaje, mientras que Scorpius iría a intentar tranquilizar un poco a Albus.

-Y pensar que hace sólo dos años y medio estábamos en la sala en pijama con helado viendo Bridget Jones y quejándonos de nuestra soltería- se burló Rose alegremente, aplicando sombra a los ojos de Kate, quien también rió, intentando no moverse.

-¿Y quién diría que los hombres de nuestra vida habían tocado a nuestra puerta varias veces y no nos habíamos dado cuenta?- dijo Kate con añoranza.

-Y mira, después de todo no terminamos como Bridget Jones. Ya no somos unas patéticas solteronas…

-Patéticas a veces, solteronas ya nunca.

Ambas rieron, completamente felices.

-Me alegra que seas tú la que se casa con mi primo- dijo Rose.

-Lo sé, me lo has dicho varias veces los últimos meses.

-Tonta- rió Rose alegremente, terminando de maquillar sus ojos.

**Hola! **

**Lo siento mucho! No era mi intención tardar tanto con el capítulo hehe estoy súper ocupada con la escuela, pero necesitaba distraerme un rato, así que aquí está el capítulo, espero les haya gustado. El siguiente es el último, por lo que creo que tardaré más en subir. La historia se alargó más de lo previsto haha pero he disfrutado muchísimo escribiéndola, y quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. **

**Han de saber que estoy en finales, y son dos semanas! Así que no sé cuándo podré subir ufff mientras tanto… ¿creen que subirán pronto Preferencia Personal? Hehe porque yo ya quiero saber qué pasará! Y si no se han pasado a leer los maravillosos fics de mis lindas amigas Dominique Jackson y Julietaa ¿qué esperan? Tienen historias geniales que valen la pena ser leídas xD en fin, debo ir a hacer las cosas de mi enorme lista de "cosas por hacer", como dice Xime. **

**Nos leemos!**


	17. Más que una reacción química

Para Petite 24, Dominique Jackson, samfj, Julietaa, Letida, revoltosa 2.0, NatWizard, MrlSGrint, FeRdYyY, Lucy, Kero Weasley, Diane Potter, Ariadna Simonds, Crimela, Artemisa Braver, miss romantic2, Marce, Julid, Naluma5, dareattention, ittah, Betty, Daniiielaa098, arual17, por sus reviews a este fic xD

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Más que una reacción química.**

Rose se sentía en una nube…

Literalmente.

El salón mágico que Kate y Albus habían alquilado para la boda (y con esto hacer que los Malfoy y los Weasley no se pelearan por intentar que fuera en los respectivos jardines de sus familias) tenía un hechizo para que los novios, padrino y dama de honor, se transportaran sobre unas esponjosas nubes blancas con ciertos matices dorados que combinaban con la decoración del lugar, que ya de por sí tenía el aspecto de un pequeño castillo encantado, ideal para el final de uno de los cuentos de hadas que tanto les gustaban a las chicas cuando eran pequeñas.

Rose se sentía extraña al estar parada en una nube, pues aunque era resistente, no dejaba de sentir que podría caerse de un momento al otro; pero lo que en verdad la elevaba del suelo y le causaba cierto vértigo, era la mirada penetrante del chico frente a ella. Scorpius no había dejado de observarla desde hace ya mucho rato ¿la estaría analizando? Ruborizada, Rose desvió la vista hacia su primo y su mejor amiga, quienes estaban ya por dar el "sí" frente al ministro de magia mismo.

Rose sonrió radiante cuando los vio besarse al fin siendo oficialmente marido y mujer. No habría podido desear una mejor esposa para Albus que Kate, su mejor amiga y casi hermana. Sentía que no había nadie más en el mundo que se mereciera ser feliz que ellos dos, y estaba segura de que así sería.

Después de esa pequeña pero significativa ceremonia, la fiesta dio comienzo. Albus y Kate no dejaban de ser felicitados por todos sus familiares, amigos y conocidos. A Rose la habían empujado un par de veces por accidente, por lo que Scorpius la había rescatado del abarrotado lugar y la había guiado hacia una de las mesas que habían aparecido en vez de las bancas donde antes estaba sentada la gente. Rose observó bien el salón, con techos altos que le recordaban al Gran comedor en Hogwarts, flores blancas y doradas por todos lados, así como alegría esparcida por el lugar, por la felicidad de todos ante la nueva unión en el mundo mágico.

-¿Listo para una fiesta al estilo Weasley?- preguntó Rose a Scorpius, abrazándolo por al cintura.

-¿Fiesta al estilo Weasley?- preguntó Scorpius con cierto tic en el ojo.

Cuando la familia se había enterado que al final estaban juntos, Scorpius había sido presa de muchas bromas familiares (a las cuales aún no se acostumbraba), pero Rose siempre le decía que era una buena señal de que estaba siendo aceptado. Scorpius a veces se preguntaba en qué clase de familia extraña había dado a parar, pero después observaba a Rose y arrojaba todas sus preocupaciones hasta lo más profundo de su mente.

-Sí, ya sabes… mis primos, tíos y abuelos por todos lados haciendo bromas y bailando. Es divertido. No como el domingo pasado en la Madriguera cuando el tío George incendió tu comida…

-¿Y por qué percibo cierta maldad en tu tono de voz?

-Deja de analizar mi tono de voz- refunfuñó Rose.

-Amo eso que haces con tu nariz- rió Scorpius tomándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en la arruga que se le hacía en el puente de la nariz.

Rose rió con él y después le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

-¿Por qué estás tan cariñoso hoy?- preguntó sin poderlo evitar, aunque debía admitir que esa faceta de Scorpius le agradaba bastante.

-¿Ahora eres tú quien me analiza a mí?- preguntó Scorpius burlón, evadiendo la pregunta.

Rose sólo rió negando con la cabeza. Ya le contaría después, ahora su prioridad era ver el vals de Albus y Kate, quienes ya se habían dirigido a la pista de baile entre los aplausos de todos. Rose recordó que llevaba su cámara con ella, por lo que comenzó a tomar fotos como loca, desde distintos ángulos.

-Creo que es la primera vez que veo a Ginny llorar- dijo Ron rodando los ojos. Él y Hermione habían llegado a sentarse junto a Rose y Scorpius para observar el tierno espectáculo-. No entiendo por qué las bodas ponen sentimentales a las personas.

-No seas tonto, Ron- lo regañó Hermione y Rose rió. Amaba ver a sus padres hablándose así, porque ella sabía que era la manera en la que se demostraban que se querían.

Rose dejó de prestar atención a la pelea y centró su atención en Kate, su rostro se iluminaba de felicidad al ver a Albus, cuyos ojos verdes resplandecían. Se veían tan felices que Rose sintió un poco de envidia ¿alguna vez le sucedería eso a ella? Inconscientemente volteó a ver a Scorpius, quien la observaba también. Lentamente entrelazaron sus manos sin dejar de perder el contacto visual. Y Rose sonrió, como cada vez que estaba a su lado ¿y qué si no estaban casados? Estaban juntos, le pertenecían el uno al otro y lo sabían, no podrían ser felices con nadie más que ellos, juntos, como siempre debió haber sido.

Los familiares se levantaban uno a uno para bailar con Kate o Albus, así que Rose y Scorpius se pusieron en pie también, este último prácticamente obligado por Rose, quien le dijo que tener dos pies izquierdos no era excusa para no bailar en la boda de su hermana.

-Muchas felicidades, Al- dijo Rose de todo corazón mientras bailaba con su primo.

-Gracias, Rosie, valieron la pena tantos dolores de cabeza- rió él sin poder dejar de sonreír-. Te juro que a veces sólo quería fugarme con ella a las vegas o algo así para escapar de todo el alboroto de la familia.

-Pero si ya vivían juntos ¿cuál era el problema?

-¿Bromeas? Toda la familia (sin contar los primos, claro) estaba en contra de eso, no lo ven muy bien. Tú no te has dado cuenta porque te la pasas trabajando y casi no te vemos.

-Trabajamos en una cura para el corazón de Scorpius y… ¿qué dices? ¿Así que Scorpius y yo somos el blanco de todos los cuchicheos de los mayores de la familia por vivir juntos y tú no me habías dicho nada?

-¿Para qué preocuparte?

Rose se puso completamente roja, su familia era algo que no había contemplado al decidir vivir con Scorpius. No le importaba lo que dijeran los demás, pero su familia era sagrada para ella ¿estaría la abuelita Molly molesta con ella? _Rayos… _

-A Kate y a mí nos hizo gracia en realidad- rió Albus despreocupado-. De todos modos ¿segura que es Scorpius con quien quieres estar? Es algo raro…

-No es raro- contradijo Rose riendo-, es psicólogo.

-Es lo mismo…

-No es lo mismo- refunfuñó Rose-. Además ¡es tu mejor amigo! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-¿Protocolo familiar?- rió Albus y Rose con él-. Vamos, tenme un poco de paciencia, espera a que Scorpius te proponga matrimonio y entonces ya me dirás si no dices incoherencias el día de tu boda después de toda la locura familiar con los preparativos…

-Ahora sí estás diciendo incoherencias, Potter- negó Rose con la cabeza-. Scorpius y yo estamos bien así…

-…por el momento- completó Albus-. Te conozco Rose, no te conformarás con sólo vivir con él. Quieres una historia de amor de ensueño y todo eso.

-Albus, no empieces con eso. Hace apenas un mes no sabía si volvería a hablar con él y ahora sólo quiero disfrutar estar con él ¿de acuerdo? No me importa nada más que estar con él. Y te equivocas, ya no busco un cuento de hadas ni nada parecido, sólo lo quiero a él.

Albus no pudo contestar, pues Dominique se había acercado para bailar con él. Sin embargo, le dirigió a Rose una mirada indescifrable.

-¿Estabas discutiendo con Al?- preguntó Scorpius divertido cuando caminaban juntos de nuevo a la mesa donde Ron y Hermione estaban sentados observando el baile.

-¿Me estabas analizando acaso?

-No, cielo, pero tu cara está completamente roja.

Rose rodó los ojos.

-Eso es analizar.

Scorpius sólo rió y la tomó de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Al recordar su conversación con Albus, Rose retiró su mano con la excusa de arreglarle la corbata a su padre, dejando a Scorpius un poco descolocado.

-Hoy leí en El Profeta que desde que te fuiste del equipo no han ganado ni un solo partido- comentó Ron a Scorpius y Rose quiso meterle la corbata en la boca para que se callara. Aquel era un tema sensible para Scorpius.

-Papá…- comenzó Rose con voz de advertencia, acompañada de la mirada de circunstancias de Hermione.

-Lo siento Scorpius, yo no quería…- comenzó Ron arrepentido.

-No hay problema, señor Weasley, de hecho…

-¡Scorpius!- exclamó Astrid sentándose encima de su hermano, aplastándolo- Te me perdiste después de la ceremonia.

-¿No te olvidas de algo, hermanita?- preguntó Scorpius con voz de reproche, señalando con la cabeza a Ron, Hermione y Rose.

-Hola, señores Weasley- saludó Astrid educadamente y, al ver a Rose, hizo una mueca extraña-. Rose.

Rose ya estaba harta de los desplantes de la pequeña de los Malfoy, quien ya casi no le dirigía la palabra y cuando lo hacía era con desdén; por lo que Rose se puso en pie de forma abrupta casi derribando la silla y dijo:

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Astrid, en privado?

Astrid le dirigió una mirada indescifrable y la siguió por un pasillo algo alejado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Esto es más fastidioso que Albus y Kate cuando comenzaban a salir- gruñó Rose cruzándose de brazos, pero los descruzó casi de inmediato, recordando estar receptiva en la conversación.

-Muy inteligente traerme aquí sólo para decir eso, Weasley ¿terminaste?

-Escúchame de una buena vez, Astrid Malfoy- dijo Rose negándose de toda forma a ser tratada de esa manera-. Sé que te molestaste conmigo cuando rechacé a tu hermano, y quizás no lo has querido creer, pero amo a Scorpius y horas después de lo que sucedió quería buscarlo para rogarle que me diera una segunda oportunidad. Después fue todo lo del rapto falso y no pude hacerlo. Cuando estaba en el hospital sentí que si él moría yo me moriría con el. No espero que lo entiendas, porque aunque eres muy madura para tu edad, no creo que puedas comprender lo mucho que lo amo y lo mucho que quiero estar toda mi vida con él. Por él comencé a creer esas cursilerías de las almas gemelas. Así que no vengas a tratarme como si fuera una arpía porque no lo soy. Lo amo y nunca le haría daño a propósito.

Rose se había puesto roja de nuevo, esta vez por la ira que le producía el trato que Astrid le daba. Al principio lo había aceptado bien, como su propio castigo, pero ella también tenía límites.

Astrid musitó algo con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Lo siento!- exclamó Astrid con lágrimas en los ojos-. Siento cómo te he tratado, supongo que estaba… algo celosa.

-¿Celosa? ¿Celosa por qué?

-Porque Scorpius es mi hermano, yo lo quiero mucho. Y tú eres mi mejor amiga, nunca me has tratado como una niña al igual que todos, tú me entiendes. Y supongo que cuando Scorpius sólo hablaba de ti… me dieron celos.

-Astrid, no tienes por qué… él te quiere mucho, cada vez que habla de ti lo hace con el amor que sólo un hermano puede sentir por su persona favorita. Tú también eres mi amiga, nunca haría nada para dañarte.

-Lo siento, Rosie.

Astrid abrazó a Rose y dijo:

-Lamento haber planeado poner gusarapos en tu termo del café.

-Bueno, seguro no fue inten…

-Y lamento haber planeado desatornillar tu silla del escritorio…

-Bueno, quizás…

-Y lamento haberle dicho a Scorpius que tenías una ETS cuando estudiabas para sanadora…

-¡Hey eso no es…!

-Y lamento haber puesto aceite en tu champú…

-¡¿Fuiste tú?

-Y lamento…

-Está bien, Astrid, te perdono- dijo Rose con un tic en la mejilla, negándose a escuchar más de las travesuras de la pequeña Malfoy-. Regresemos con los demás ¿quieres?

La fiesta transcurrió con toda la tranquilidad que se puede tener con Weasleys en el lugar. Es decir, cerveza de mantequilla y Whiskey de fuego por todos lados, así como bailes de todos los tipos.

-¿Rose, estás borracha?- rió Scorpius cuando casi eran las tres de la mañana, observando a su novia, quien tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y un vaso de Whiskey en la mano.

-Hola, Scorpius- rió Rose alegremente-. No te había visto en… ¿una hora?

-Estaba con Albus, él y tus primos me obligaron a beber con ellos… pero a diferencia de ti, yo estoy sobrio…

-Sólo fue un vaso, Scorpius, no…- pero Rose trastrabilló y Scorpius la atrapó entre sus brazos.

-No estás acostumbrada a beber, mi amor.

-Mi amor… me gusta cómo suena eso viniendo de ti… ¿sabes qué?- se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, pero cambió de dirección y le susurró al oído-: No puedo esperar a que lleguemos a casa y quitarte esa túnica- Rose no sabía por qué, pero las palabras fluían con una facilidad increíble fuera de sus labios.

-Anda, vamos a sentarnos un rato ¿quieres?

-Estoy mareada.

-Claro, sólo tú te emborrachas con un solo vaso de whiskey…

Rose sintió el cálido cuerpo de Scorpius llevarla casi a rastras hacia una mesa vacía, para después ofrecerle un vaso con agua que había hecho aparecer.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó Scorpius tiempo después.

Rose se sentía más despejada, por lo que pudo asentir y ponerse en pie.

-Vamos, Malfoy, la noche es joven y me debes muchos bailes más…

Llegaron a las seis de la mañana al departamento, cuando la fiesta había terminado con todos los Weasley cayéndose de sueño… y algunos de borrachos.

-Los pies me están matando- se quejó Rose cuando se dejó caer en la cama aún vestida-, y tengo tanto sueño que no creo poder ponerme la pijama… o soltarme el cabello…

Sin decir nada, Scorpius le quitó las zapatillas y el vestido, sustituyéndolo por una de las viejas pijamas de Rose que a ella le encantaban. Después la ayudó a recostarse propiamente en la cama. Rose lo dejó ayudarla sin decir nada, pues en lo único que podía pensar era en lo guapo que se veía a la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Cuando Scorpius comenzaba a batallar para quitarle todos los pasadores del elaborado peinado, Rose se quedó dormida.

**Rose&Scorpius**

Rose despertó cuando sintió los labios de Scorpius recorrer su cuello y sus manos haciéndole caricias en la cintura.

-Déjame dormir- gruñó tapándose mejor con las sábanas. La risa de Scorpius le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Sintió cómo él se levantaba y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos para verlo. Acababa de bañarse y estaba vestido con unos jeans y una playera que ella le había regalado la semana anterior.

-Iré a hacer el desayuno… o mejor dicho la comida…- dijo Scorpius dándole un último beso en la mejilla para salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir, Rose se incorporó con pereza y tomó sus cosas para poder darse un baño. Necesitaba relajar sus músculos, los pies le dolían horrores por estar casi veinte horas con tacones altos. A pesar de que ya casi era septiembre, seguía haciendo mucho calor, por lo que decidió ponerse su short verde favorito y una blusa de tirantes, después de todo estaría todo el día en casa.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con dos platos grandes con fruta en ellos junto a una jarra con jugo de naranja, así como pequeños panecillos que parecían haber salido apenas del horno.

Unos vagos recuerdos regresaron entonces a Rose, unos donde Scorpius le ponía la pijama y le deshacía su ya de por sí maltrecho peinado, sólo para que durmiera a gusto. Un sentimiento cálido se posó en su pecho y no pudo evitar abrazar a Scorpius cariñosamente por la espalda. Sin duda, era el mejor novio del mundo. Él dejó de sacar los cubiertos de un cajón para devolverle el abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Scorpius una vez que se sentaron a la mesa.

-Muerta de sueño y con mis piernas adoloridas- rió Rose-, pero bien.

-¿Un masaje lo arreglaría?- preguntó Scorpius mirándola pícaramente.

-Muchos, muchos masajes- rió Rose de nuevo y lo acercó a ella para besarlo.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que me sentí atraído por ti aquella vez antes de ser amigos cuando me ayudaste con mi espalda en uno de los entrenamientos?

-¿Cuando te puse esa pomada?- preguntó Rose sonrojada- Porque yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo linda que era…

-¿Era?- bromeó Scorpius haciéndose el ofendido. Rose rodó los ojos.

-Y luego dicen que soy yo la que tiene complejos…

Una vez que terminaron de comer y se lavaron los dientes, Rose estaba acostada boca arriba en la cama mientras Scorpius masajeaba sus piernas.

-¿Sabes que nuestras familias nos siguen viendo mal por vivir juntos?- dijo Scorpius como de casualidad, pero Rose lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había algo más escondido en sus palabras, así que se incorporó para quedar frente a frente.

-¿Tú lo sabías? Porque apenas ayer Albus me lo hizo saber…

-Pues sí, lo sabía.

-Claro, eres psicólogo, analizas a la gente y ¿por qué la familia de tu novia debería de ser la excepción?

Scorpius rió junto con ella, pero Rose no dejaba de notar algo extraño en él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Cásate conmigo- soltó de una buena vez, observándola expectante.

Rose estaba pasmada ¿Acaso acababa de pedirle matrimonio?

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó Scorpius nervioso.

Rose estaba en una especie de shock, habían pasado de tener un momento increíble juntos y ahora le salía con una pregunta inesperada. Pero Scorpius malinterpretó su silencio.

-No hay nadie más con quien quiera estar el resto de mi vida y…

Pero Rose lo calló con un beso efusivo, diciendo sí entre suspiros.

Mucho tiempo después, Rose se encontraba entre los brazos de Scorpius, ambos sentados en el suelo observando el atardecer a través de las puertas abiertas del balcón y besándose de vez en cuando.

-¿Sabes algo?- comenzó Scorpius casi en un susurro, como si temiera romper el momento.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Rose del mismo modo.

-Ya no creo que el amor sea sólo una reacción química en el cerebro.

Rose rió suavemente.

-¿Y ahora qué crees que es?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé… sólo que lo siento cuando estoy contigo.

Rose le dio un beso en la mejilla y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Y yo… deberé bailar la conga en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia…

-¿Qué?- soltó Scorpius en medio de una carcajada.

Rose se ruborizó.

-Cuando aún vivía con Kate, le dije que si existían las almas gemelas bailaría la conga en medio del atrio del Ministerio…

Scorpius siguió riendo, negando con la cabeza.

-Sé que no crees en eso. Y no quiero que pienses que te estoy usando para cumplir mi "cuento de hadas", porque no es así. Te amo sólo por ser quien eres, sólo eso.

-Lo sé- asintió Scorpius-. Y no importa en realidad que yo no crea en eso… porque de lo único que estoy seguro ahora, es de que quiero estar contigo siempre.

-Te amo. Y amo cuando juegas al quidditch…

-Rose…

Scorpius le dirigió una dolida mirada y se llevó una mano al corazón. Rose le sonrió cálidamente y puso una de sus manos encima de la suya.

-Tenemos la cura.

Scorpius tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¿Qué?

Rose soltó una risita.

-Hace rato, cuando fuiste a escribirle a Al y Kate con la noticia… llegó una nota de uno de mis colegas en San Mungo. Hicieron ya las suficientes pruebas y ahora sabemos que el método eléctrico que hemos estado investigando funcionará bien con tu corazón.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

Rose asintió con la cabeza, igual o más feliz que Scorpius, quien se puso de pie con ella y la hizo girar en el aire.

-¡Podré volver a jugar!

Rose rió y se abrazó a él.

-Podrás volver a jugar.

-Puedo asegurarte que es el mejor día de mi vida… recupero la salud y la más hermosa chica del mundo acepta casarse conmigo.

Esa noche durmieron temprano, pues al día siguiente irían a San Mungo para que Scorpius se sometiera de una vez por todas al tratamiento. Él se durmió casi enseguida, rendido por todas las emociones del día, pero Rose se quedó mucho rato observándolo, recordando todo por lo que había pasado para estar donde estaba, desde todas sus citas desastrosas con hombres horribles, hasta la proposición de Scorpius de esa mañana para compartir una vida juntos. Rose estaba emocionada, no sabría qué le traería el mañana, pero estaba segura de que si estaba con Scorpius, sólo podría ser feliz. No habían hablado de una fecha para la boda ni nada de los preparativos, pero a Rose no le importaba, pues como le había dicho a Albus, ella ya no buscaba un cuento de hadas, sólo quería a Scorpius.

**Tres años después…**

-¡Scorpius! ¿quieres ayudarme con esto?

-¡Rose! Te dije que no cargaras nada, podrías hacerte daño y no quiero que…

-Y yo te dije que no me dieras órdenes, además muevo las cosas con magia, no soy tonta.

Scorpius bufó y ella puso sus manos en su cintura, o lo que quedaba de ella, pues con ocho meses de embarazo, era un poco difícil saber dónde estaba.

-Sabes que debimos hacer esto hace meses ¿cierto?- resopló Rose sentándose en una silla con cuidado.

-Entre una cosa y la otra ya no pudimos… entrenamientos, pacientes… tus cambios de humor.

Rose le pegó con un trapo en el hombro, riendo. Ambos estaban en la habitación que pronto sería de su primero hijo, la cual antes era utilizada como el lugar donde ponían todo lo que no sabían dónde colocar, pues cuando se habían mudado a esa linda casita a las afueras de Londres después de casarse, no le habían prestado atención a esas cosas, pero ahora las necesitaban fuera de allí para acomodar todas las cosas del bebé.

Rose tomó una caja cualquiera y comenzó a ver su contenido, sorprendiéndose con las viejas fotografías en su primer departamento, el que había compartido con Kate durante varios años. Hurgando un poco más en la caja, encontró una película del Diario de Bridget Jones, haciéndola reír a más no poder. Cuando Scorpius fue a ver qué sucedía, rió con ella, para después darle un beso en la mejilla y seguir con lo suyo.

Rose sonrió felizmente, al fin tenía todo lo que siempre había querido, un esposo atento y, aunque a veces un tanto raro, amoroso; una casa propia, y próximamente un hijo. Su vida a lo Bridget Jones al fin había terminado. No era más ni patética ni solterona.

**Hola!**

**Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por el retraso, mi computadora se desconfiguró hace más de una semana y en ella estaba el capítulo ya listo para ser editado, apenas ayer me la entregaron y al fin ya lo pude subir! Esperaba que me quedara mejor, pero esto fue lo que salió, así que perdón si no les gustó, pero los demás capítulos absorbieron mi imaginación haha**

**Esta historia ha sido una de mis favoritas, no sólo porque amé escribir todo el contenido, sino porque me dio la oportunidad de conocer a varias de ustedes, ha sido genial, y les quiero agradecer por eso xD **

**Aprovecho para informarles que próximamente subiré la nueva historia, creación de Petite24 y yop, se llamará "Tulipanes Rojos", por supuesto que será un Rose/Scorpius y esta vez, a diferencia de todas mis demás historias, será un AU. Tengo además un One-Shot que quizás publique pronto, titulado "Mi perfecto complemento". Además, por primera vez, una historia donde un triángulo amoroso se ve involucrado, así que tendrán muy pronto noticias mías =D**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y sobre todo por el apoyo hacia esta historia. **

**Me despido con la intención de que nos escribamos pronto. **

**Altea Kaur. **


End file.
